Falling in (a hole)
by Wind
Summary: A hilarious story. It was fun writing it anyway. You'll laugh out loud. I'll almost bet anything on that Oh.. and one more thing: It's a bit on the romantic side. Well, a lot actually. So, don't say you weren't warned! Please R&R!
1. "I 'm not that old!"

****

Authors: Wind and Lani

****

Rating: PG-13(just in case…)

****

Category: General/Humor/Romance… this is pretty much a mixture.

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, we do own Pokémon, so if you wish to use them, we expect you to send a suitable pay check. (If you're from Nintendo… We were just kidding! We swear! We're not getting any money out of this… Aaaargh, please don't sue us!)

But we own characters we've made up. If you wish to use them, go on. Just tell us, 'cause we'll be wanting to read your story…

****

Wind's note: This is a joined fanfic with my friend Lani. It's been hella lot of fun to write and I hope you'll enjoy it too. And we just wuv feedback, so be a good person and mail to us:

Lani [thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or Wind [bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Do that and we'll love you forever!

****

Wind's note2: This story has many chapters and I'm planning putting one up every day or something like that. But if no one reviews, then I won't, 'cause I just love getting peoples' opinions about my writing. And Lani likes it too. So make sure you tell us what you think! J

Now, enjoy the story…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 1: "I'm not that old!"

It's a beautiful, sunny day, and our heroes are, once again, lost. They're wandering around in the woods, trying to find the road, with not too much success. 

Misty: Ash! This is the last time you're reading the map! I'm sick of getting lost all the time!

Ash: Hey, it's not my fault they can't make a decent map! I'd like to see you reading it! Hah, then we would be so lost we would never find our way out!

Misty: Well, at least I wouldn't be keeping that dammed piece of paper upside down!

Ash: Whaaa…?! *takes a look at the map and quickly turns it around* heh… I knew that, I was just…!!!

Brock: Umm… calm down guys, it's not like this is a new situation*sighs*

Pikachu:*shakes his head* chuu…

They keep walking on, not paying any attension what's going on around them, and, to everyones great surprise, they fall to a hole. You'd think they'd know to look out for those…

Ash: What?! What's this?!

Misty:(calmly) This, well that obvious, (screaming) this is what happens when you get lost! 

Ash: You're blaming me, 'cause someone was stupid enough to dig a hole in the middle of the forest?!

Misty: Yeah, wonder why… and who… (sweetly) any ideas Ashy- Boy?

Ash: Eermmm…

Misty: Anything familiar about this situation?

Ash:… well, it must have been a huge Diglet, I mean a hole of this size…

Misty: Ash, you're an idiot! Team Rocket?! Ring any bell?! Wanting to capture Pikachu!

Ash: (jumps to his feets) They won't get Pikachu! No way!

Brock had been pretty quiet ever since they fell in the hole…

Brock:Could you both please step off me?

Misty&Ash look down, seeing Brock in pretty unconfortable position. They mutter something like 'sorry' and let him get to his feet as well…

Misty: Now, how do we get out from here?

They're al trying to figure that one out, when they hear voices. A little after that, two people look in the hole. They're odly familiar looking girls, wearing scout uniform. 

Girlscout 1:(redhead) Are in some sorta trouble?

Girlscout 2:(with blue hair) 'cause if you are, we could like… help you or something. *giggles*

Ash: Yeah, we could use some help!

Girlscout 1: Hold still, we'll get you up!

Girlscout 2: We're sooo much into this helping thing.

Girlscout 1: Why don't we pull that cute little Pikachu up first, so it won't be crushed in there?

They both bend down, reaching their hands down, so Ash can lift Pikachu high enough for them to catch it. "Girls" are grinning like there is no tomorrow and wishpering to each others. They're just about to get a hold on the electric mouse, when they hear a voice behind them. Scout girls fall to the hole as well, which doesn't please Pikachu, who thundershocks them all. The unifors of the scout girls fall off and…

Ash: You're no girlscouts! You're Team Rocket!

Jessie: That's right! 

Meowth: Hey, dat's my line!

James: Aren't we gonna do the motto?

They jump to their feet, posing, while a familiar music starts on the background.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our…

Ash:(yelling) Pikachu, thundershock them.

Pikachu: Pi-ka…chuuuu!!!

Everyone: Aaaaaargh!

And the Team Rocket blasted off. For some strange cartoon reason Ash & co. didn't, they were still in the hole, little bit "shocked", tough. Then they hear the voice, which caused Team Rockets fell to the hole, in the first place. A teenage girl peecks in. She has brown hair, brown-green eyes and she is wearing glasses.

The girl: Well, that was something…

Misty:(muttering) No kidding…

The girl: I can see, you could use a hand…

She pulls first Pikachu up, cause he's the lightest. Then, with lot of troubles they get Ash up. He helps her with Misty and poor Brock is left to last. Just he's luck! Once they are finished, she looks at them.

The girl: So, who are you?

She has weird accent.

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon master ever! You've probably heard of me…

The girl: Yeah, I think Gary mentioned you once…

Ash: Gary!?! You know Gary!?!?

The girl: I've met him couple of times…

Brock: You're one of his cheerleaders?

The girl: What?! No! I'm a pokemon trainer, thank you.

Misty: What's your name? 

The girl: Just call me Wind, ok?

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had landed in a tree top that

was way high in the sky.

James: Uh..Jessie? How are we gonna get down?

Jessie: How should I know?!

James: I'm scared Jessie. I'm afraid of heights. Hold

me...

Jessie: No! Not now, we have to get down and capture

Pikachu.

Meowth: How ya gonna do dat?

Jessie: Well, you used your brain and didn't stand lie

there like an idiot, maybe you could figure it out!

James is just whimpering and holding onto the trunk of

the tree.

Jessie: James, get over here! We're going down and you

have to go check the braches that they're safe for me

to go on.

James: But what if I fall?

Jessie: Then that'll tell me not to use those

branches. Now get moving!

James reluctantly startes his decending trip towards

the ground. A couple of times he slips, but manages to

hold on. James reaches the ground safely and in a

couple of minutes Jessie and Meowth are there standing

next to him.

James: Where are we?

Jessie: At the base of a tree we just climbed down...I

don't KNOW!

James: Oh..well, can you hold me now?

Jessie: We're not at the top of the tree anymore. And

we have to go find and capture Pikachu!

Meowth: Youse guys? There's a house. We could, y'know,

ask directions..

Jessie: Good idea. Let's get going.

Jessie starts walking towards the house that Meowth

had pointed out to them.

James follows with Meowth trailing behind him.

Brock: Wind? That's a pretty name.

Wind: Why thank you.

Ash: SO you're a Pokémon trainer?

Wind: Well, yes I am.

Misty: How old are you?

Wind: Sixteen going on seventeen.

Ash: You're old!

Wind: I'm not that old!(indignantly)

Brock: No, you're not old at all! You're perfect!

Wind blushes.

Misty:(after observing Wind and Brock for a while)

We'd better get going. Wind, can you read a map?

Wind: I think so..

Misty: Well, do you think you can get us out of here?

Wind: Let me see the map.

Wind takes the map. She studies it for a while.

Wind: Yes, I think I am able to. Just follow me.

Wind starts walking south, with Misty, Ash, Brock and

Pikachu following her.

Team Rocket's Headguater, not too long after

Jessie&James had blasted off

once again. Giovanni was sitting in his chair,

Persian purring on his laps.

On the other side of his deck was standing a

lightbrown haired girl, with

bright green eyes. She wasn't very old, around 15 or

so.

Giovanni: I don't really think so... yes, you do

have ear rings and the

uniform probably would fit you, but... you're hair

isn't in enough weird

angle... and you're name... well, that definitely

not correct...

The phone on his desk starts ringing. He picks it up, turning his back to the girl.

Giovanni:(to the phone)Yes, give your report... They have what?! Again?! Those numbsculls, can't they do anything right!!!

The phone hits the wall with a pretty loud noise, it would have been terribly painful, if the phone had had any feelings. Giovanni turned to the girl.

Giovanni: Actually darling, I think you just got your self a job... Yes, I think you did... but just to see if there is anything in you. I expect result from your first mission!

The girl: Yes, sir. Do I get to meet my partner?

Giovanni: Oh, you won't have a partner, yet. I'm putting you as an assistant to a team, very special team... now, I'll call you when they arrive here.

The girl: Thank you, sir.

She turns to leave.

Giovanni: Wait. What was your name again?

The girl turns around.

The girl: Lani, my name is Lani.

Jessie and James look at each other in disbelief.

After they had gotten out from the woods, away from

the weird little old lady who did give them directions

to the nearest town. The lady did give them the heebie

jeebies. And now this.

Jessie: We're getting an assistant?!

James: Assistant?

Jessie: Yes, an assistant. The boss just said so.

James: Oh..(after a few minutes) Why?

Jessie: Because you didn't get us down from the tree

fast enough to let us be able to catch Pikachu! Now

we're getting the help of some little twerp..

James: But what if the assistant is nice?

a girl voice: Team Rocket does not do nice.

James: Who said that?!

Jessie&James turn around.

There is standing a girl, average height, light brown

hair and bright green eyes in a Team Rocket suit.

Jessie: And who are you?

the girl: Lani, your assistant.

James: But..but..

Lani: No buts, I'm here and I'm making sure you don't

botch up your mission this like you've done a million

times before.

Jessie: We have NOT botched up our mission. Just been

setback.

Lani: Right, I believe you.

James: But really..

Lani: Yuh-huh. Now I've been monitoring Aston Ketchum

and his beloved Pikachu that Giovanni so desperately

wants. Here is how we're going to attack, and this

time it'll work.

Jessie:(whispering to James)Who died and made her the

boss?

James shrugs.

Jessie:(to Lani) Wait a minute there. WE are Team

Rocket. YOU are our assistant.

Lani: Do you have any ideas them?(sweetly)

Jessie looks a bit confused. James and Meowth look at

Jessie expectantly.

Jessie: Well..um..of course we do!

Lani: Can I hear them then?

Jessie: Uh..no..since..they aren't ready to be put

into use yet. The plans need perfecting.

Lani: Right. In the meantime we'll use my plan. Now

follow me. I've booked us two hotel rooms in the

closest Hilton. I'll tell you the plan when we get

there.

Jessie glares at Lani who is already walking away.

Lani turns around.

Lani: Oh Ja-ames. Coming?

James: Yes. I'm right behind you.

Jessie stares at James open-mouthed. Meowth silently

follows James. Jessie thinks for a couple of minutes

and them decides to follow the other three..

It definitely wasn't Jessie's day, nope, not at all. First she had to put up with James crossdressing, then she got blasted off and as if that wasn't enough for one day, boss gave them an assistant. Yeah, sure, assistant wasn't such a bad thing, someone to pick you up and carry your stuff around, things like that, someone like Mondo. But this little, annoying twerp was bossing them around. She was starting to like her just about as much as she liked Ash.

James:(wishepering)C'on Jessie, it's not that bad, you know... she is kinda cute and all... someone else to borrow clothes from!*looks delighted*

Bang! James get's wacked to the head with the famous mallet.

Jessie:(hissing between her teeth)I dare you to repeat that...

James:Aw, nothing! Nothing at all, Jess! Please, please, don't hit me again...

Jessie looked him very unfriendly.

Ash&co. had arrived to a town. It wasn't very big, but it was bigger than Pallet(wow, that doesn't take much... I mean, 4 houses? Or was it 6?oh well...)

Misty: Jesh! We made it! We'll get proper food, we get to sleep in a bed, we get to take a shower...

Ash: We'll find a gym and earn a badge!

Brock:Um, Ash, there aren't any gyms in this town.

Ash:Whaa...?! Than what are we doing here?(turns to look at Wind)

Wind: Hey, I just read the map! No one said that the town had to have a gym!

Brock:You did just fine...

Misty: And we don't need a stupid gym right now! We need a restaurant and a hotelroom!

Wind:I should go to Pokémon center, would that be ok?

Brock: Whatever you want!

Wind:*blush*umm, right...

They walk to Pokémon center, 'cause every single town has one. The hell, they have more Pokémon centers than actual hospitals... Anyways, they go in and the very moment they neter Brock rushes to the desk.

Ash and Misty look bored, Wind looks a bit confused.

Brock:(voice from the counter)... and you're absolutely the most beautiful...

Wind:...

Misty: Ignore him.

Ash:Yeah, he has this little weakness...

Misty: He goes for every single Joy and Jenny...

Ash:... and right about every breathing, walking female.

Wind: Oh...

Hilton hotell, a nice room, lot nicer than Jessie and James are used to, which bugs them a little. 

Lani: Sooo, let's get on with the job.

Meowth: What's da plan?

Lani: Simple. We shoot Team Twerp and take the Pikachu.

Jessie and James stare in disbelieve.

Lani: Kidding. By the way, why haven't you done that?

Other 3 Rockets keep looking at her like she is insane or something.

James:(turning to Jessie) Actually, why haven't we Jess?

Jessie: You lamebrain idiot! Because... you see... Meowth?

Meowth:'Cause you're too damn soft da do something like dat!

Jessie&James:(deeply hurt) We're not! We are the meenest members of Team Rocket!

James: A least till she came*points at Lani*

Lani:*rolls her eyes* Just great... Do you guys understand that my whole career depends on this!?!

Jessie:(getting an evil look in her eyes, speaking very sweetly) Really?

Lani: Yes and just to make sure you don't skrew it up, I made a little deal with the Boss...

James:(hugging Jessie)Jessi-e, she's starting to scare me...

Jessie:(pushs James off and narrows her eyes) What kind of deal, you little...

Lani:*shugs* if we don't succeed, he'll re-group you two, probably with Butch and Cassidy*grins*

Jessie&James:(fearhug) Aaaaargh!

James:(soft voice) Jessie...

Jessie: Oh James...

James: We'll have to make it...

Jessie: I know...

James: I'm scared of their raticate!

Jessie:(a little annoyed)Yes, James, I know. (to Lani) Ok, tell the freaking plan, so we can get over with this and you'll get your own partner to drive insane.

James:(little exited) Do I get to be the girl?

Lani: NO!

James: Jessie, I don't think I'll like her...

Meowth had been pretty silent during this whole scene. He was thinking very hard. As much as he disliked the girl(she was even bossier than Jessie), she did seem to have ability to get that Pikachu. And if they did get that elictric roddent, Boss would be very pleased. And if Boss would be pleased... he could be the top cat once more! Moewth smiles happily to this thought. This was he's chance! He walked over to Lani. Better be on her good side and since Jessie and James very too darn busy hanging on each others... The cat shakes his head.

Giovanni was smiling evily. This was his best plan ever. Not only would he get rid of that girl, he would also have a reason to separate Jessie and James. Maybe they's be some good in different teams. But that girl was a bit too determinated, he should make sure that they blow it up once again. He tought for a moment. That girl wasn't very old... maybe, just maybe...

Giovanni:(to a Rocket) Get Mondo here, I have an easy and nice job for him...

After Ash and Misty managed to pull Brock away from

the lady at the desk, and Wind had finished her

business at the center, they all went searching for a

hotel or motel to get rooms from. Eventually they did

find the only hotel they had there. It was very small

for a Hilton, but the townspeople figured that almost

no tourists came, and the ones that did come would all

fit into the two story hotel.

Wind walked right up to the from desk with a very

bored looking clerk sitting behind the desk. Ash&co

stayed behind and let Wind do all the talking.

Wind: Yes, we'd like two rooms please.

Clerk: How big would you like them to be?

Wind: Well..there's two single beds in each room.

That's about all we need.

Clerk: Alright, here are your keys. Your rooms are on

floor two, take a left turn when you get up the stairs

and they'll be the last two rooms on your right at the

end of the corridor.

Wind: Alright, thank you.

Clerk: *smiles weakly* Have a nice stay.

Wind walks back to the rest.

Misty: How many rooms did you get?

Wind: Two, whatcha think I did? Get a room for each of

us?

Misty: Just checking..

Brock: So who's going to be in what room?

Wind just stays silent. Ash looks at Misty hopefully,

who gives him a fierce look. Ash looks away

disappointed.

Wind: Soo..umm..How 'bout if I share a room with

Misty? After all there are two guys and two girls.

Misty:*looking relieved* Yeah, that's a great

arrangement.

Brock: Oh okay..*quietly*

They all head for the stairs and go up to their

rooms..

They were setteling in their rooms, meaning, they throw their backbags to the floor and jumped on the beds.

Misty: Aaah, this is so great. I can hardly remember when was the last time we slept in actual beds... 

Wind: How long were lost in the woods?

Misty: Not sure... a week? Ash just can't read a map and is too damn stubborn to admit it.

Wind: Then, why do you stick around?

Misty: 'Cause, um, well... *sigh* I quess we're friends. You're travelling alone?

Wind: Yaps.

Misty: You really aren't a Pokémon trainer type, no offence...

Wind: I'm not?

Misty: You know... I'd think you'd be in a school or something, studying.

Wind: There aren't many school's around here, only one I know is that Pokémon trainer school. And Team Rocket's school, of course... *gets a bit sad look*

Misty: Team Rocket has a school?!

Wind: To train new members. But they don't take all the students in to the real Team.

Misty: How do you know about that?

Wind: My best friend went there few years ago, haven't seen her ever since. I've got few letters, but...

Misty: A friend of yours joined Team Rocket?!

Wind: The school, dunno if she'll make it to the real organistation. *stares to the floor for a while* Well, enough about that. You used to be a gymleader, right?

Misty: At Cerulean city, with my sisters, yes.

Wind: Cerulean city... I've been there, got my first badge.

Misty: Really? Most of the trainers start with Pewter City's Gym.

Wind: I tried that one, but it was closed. Too bad, I could use another badge.

Misty: Stop! You're starting to sound like Ash!

Wind: Most certainly am not!*throws a pillow at Misty*

Misty: Missed me! Hey, I could challenge Brock! I think he has few badges left. He used to be Pewter's gymleader.

Ash:*shouting behind the door* C'mon! We're hungry. Let's go and get something to eat!

Wind:*shouting back* In a minute! I'll have to chance clothes.

Misty:*shouting* Why don't you go down stairs already, we'll be there soon!

Closer than anyone imagined, the part of Team Rocket we're intrested in, is having, yet again, a fight.

Jessie: That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard.

Lani: You can't come up with better one, so we use this!

Meowth: And it's a great plan.

Jessie: Who's side are you on?!

Lucky for him, Meowth didn't have to answer. They were interupted by a knock on the door. James went to open. A young Rocket stand outside. He had brown hair and brown eyes, plus he was wearing a uniform exactly like James'.

James: Mondo?

Mondo: Hi, everyone!

Jessie: What are you doing here?

Mondo: The boss send me to help you again. *notices Jessie's and James' odd expression*Something wrong with that?

Jessie: How many assistants does he think we need?! It's not like we don't like you, Mondo, but we already have one for this mission*points to Lani*

Mondo: Really?*peecks in* Who is she?

Jessie:*shugs* Some rookie.

Lani: A rookie?!

James:*carefully* Well, practicly, you are one...

Jessie:*quickly* Yes, and you, Mondo, are probably here to tell her what she needs to know, so we leave you too alone for a while!

She grabs James and Meowth with her and speeds off.

Lani: Hey, come back!*realices they're already too far away* *to Mondo* You're fault!

Mondo: Mine? But I didn't do a thing...

Lani analyses the situation for a while, then she turns to speek to Mondo again.

Lani: Mondo, right? Look, you're gonna help me to prepare the plan, so when those three come back, it'll be ready to put in use.

Mondo: You think they will come back?

Lani:*smiles* They have to, they have too much to lose.

Misty and Wind approach the hotel's smalll loby where

Ash, Brock and Pikachu are impatiently waiting.

As soon as Ash sees them, he gets and almost yells at

them.

Ash: Finally! I htought that I'd have to wait for the

next century until you tow showed up!

Misty: Ex-cuuuuuse me!

Wind: Well, we're here now and that's what counts.

Brock: Yes that is what counts. May I be your escort

for the evening, oh beautiful Wind?

Wind looks at her plain clothes, just a T-shirt and

jeans, nothing special in her mind. Then she looks at

Brock.

Wind: Well..if you insist.

Brock: I do. Anyhitng to be with a girl as beautiful

as you.

Ash groans and Misty rolls her eyes.

Misty: Okay, let's go find ourselves a fast food

joint.

Wind: Yeah, I feel like slumming tonight.

Wind and Misty burst into giggles and Ash and Brock

just follow the two girls with stupified expressions.

Lani and Mondo figure that if Jessie and James and

Meowth don't appear after an hour, they won't be back

for quite some time.

Lani is sitting on one of the beds, Mondo is standing

around, looking uncomfortable.

Lani: Oh for Pete's sake, sit down! You're making me

restless.

Mondo: oh..right..

Lani: Now why exactly were you sent here?

Mondo: Actually, I have no idea whatsoever.

Lani: Then if you have no clue why you're here, who

sent you here then? Giovanni I presume.

Mondo: You're really good at this. How'd you know?

Lani: I happen to use my brain, unlike some people I

know.

Mondo looks hurt.

Lani: Not that I'm implying that to you, but there are

pretty many that I know who don't use their brains. If

they even have any. Maybe their heads are filled with

air. *giggles* Now that's something..

Mondo looks confused.

Mondo: Uh..Lani, is it?

Lani: Yuh-huh.

Mondo: Okay...Lani..are you hungry?

Lani: Now that you mention it, yeah I am.

Mondo: Well, you wanna go get something to eat?

Lani: Sure.

Mondo stands up, helps Lani up from her lying position

on the bed and the two head out of the room.

Jessie, James&Meowth are sitting in a small cafe, James stuffing his face with donuts. Meowth is looking quite unhappy, Jessie is still in a bad mood.

Jessie: We gotta get rid off that...

Meowth: She's not dat bad.

Jessie: Yes she is! She's almost as irritating as Cassidy.

James: Wow, you really don't like her!

Meowth: Nice work, Einstein...

Jessie glances at them.

Jessie: We'll have to make a plan, one that actually works.

James: Can you believe she wasn't going to let us do the motto?

Jessie: She has no respect for traditions!

Meowth: But she has a plan, dat might work!

Jessie:*narrowing her eyes* I'm getting the feeling, you're not with us on this...

Meowth:*sweatdrop* Off course I am, it just... If we capture dat damned Pikachu I can be da top cat again!*starts sobbing*

Jessie and James look at Meowth. James looks sorry for him and Jessie is clearly trying to deside something. After a short while she speaks up.

Jessie: Fine.*sigh*. We'll try her stupid plan.

Meowth: Really?! Thanks youse guys!

They get up(James stuffing his pockets full of donuts) and head back to the hotel.

Since we're talking about eating, it's only natural to move on to Ash & co. They're sitting in a small "restaurant", Ash, Brock and Misty eating like they hadn't seen food in days, fast and lots of. Winds looking at them puzzled, eating as well, yes, but with normal speed.

Ash:(with his mounth full of food)sowhatpokémonsdoyahave?

Wind:Sorry?

Ash:What pokemons?

Wind: Oh, I don't have that many. I started with Squirtle, but it has evolved into Wartortle. Than I have Pikachu, Vileplum, Vaporeon, Summerjoy and few others.

Ash: Can I see them?

Wind: Sure.

Ash: Cool!

Wind: but not here, it wouldn't be suitable.

Ash looks disapointed, but than he realizes that he still has food left, he brightens up.

Wind: O'boy, you look like you haven't seen food in years.

Misty: We sure feel like it.

Wind desides to let them finish their diner before even trying to speak to them again. She quietly eats her food, looking around. Suddenly she gets up.

Brock: Something wrong?

Wind: No... I just tought I saw someone.

She sits down again.

Lani:*sarcasticly* Well, this is charming place.

Mondo: There aren't that many places in a town this sized.

Lani: I quess...

Mondo: And our dressing code does kinda tell who we are, so the more people the better.

Lani: Didn't thought of that...

Mondo: Really?*smiles friendly* You don't have much field experience, do you?

Lani: No, I'm a trainee. But soon I'll be a full member, have a partner and a motto and all.

Female voice: You two, wait there.

Two young Rockets turn around to see an officer Jenny.

Jenny:Aren't you two part of the Team Rocket?

Mondo: Of course we're not... we're just... umm...

Lani: going to a costume party. And my, aren't we late, better run!

She grabs Mondo and tries to sneak off.

Jenny: Not so fast! You'll have to prove your identity.

Lani:*throws a pokeball* Go Poliwhirl! Hydro Pump her!*points Jenny*

Jenny: What?! Aaaa...

Once she can see around again, the Rockets have disappeared.

Ash, Misty, Wind and Brock had finished their meal, which Wind had promised to pay. She had looked pretty pale after seeing the bill and muttered something. Now they were just walking around, enjoying fresh night air. The town was just like every other towns around there, quite american, with some japanese influence.

Misty: Oh, you can see the stars! They are so romantic...

Ash: I tought you said your fed up sleeping under them. 

Misty: That has nothing to do with this!

Wind: They're always like that?

Brock: Yap.

They walk in silence for a while, half listening to Misty and Ash go on with their "converstation".

Wind: You used to be a gym leader right?

Brock: At Pewter city, yes.

Wind: That must have been nice. I wish I can start a gym later...

Brock: You could come with me to Pewter.

Wind: Erm... I think I wanna have a place of my own.

Brock: Oh...

Wind:*quickly* Do you have any badges with you? 'Cause if you do, I'd like to battle for one.

Brock: I have few and you don't have to battle, for someone like you, I'll be happy to give one.

Wind: That's sweet*takes Brocks hand in hers*, but I think I wanna battle for it. You know, to feel like I've earned it.

Misty:*wishpering to Wind* You already have, not too many girl would hold Brock from hand...

Wind: Shuddup, it's nothing like that! Just a friendly gesture.

Jessie, James and Meowth carefuly look in the hotel room.

James: It looks empty...

Jessie: She could be hiding somewhere, trying to catch us...

Meowth: Or she could be having quality time with Mondo.

They all look at each others and then rush in the room.

All:*screaming* I'll get the bed!

In the hotel room that is for the time being occupied

with the Team Rocket members and assistants, etc.

people from down the hall could hear yelling and

screeching.

Now as it is a small town with only a hotel or two,

Ash&co. happened to be in the same hotel, only on the

lower floor. Wind wanted to spend some time relaxing

and letting the food that she had eaten digest in her

stomach peacefully. So she went on a walk and went

exploring the hotel. It was a pretty interesting

hotel, for a small one. It did have the luxuries of a

spa..y'know the works. Wind kept herself occupied with

everything the hotel did have to offer.

Lani and Mondo stop behind a corner of a building.

Lani:*laughoing breathlessly* That was fun!

Mondo: *breath ragged* Yeah, sure. Man, you can run

fast for a girl!

Lani: Hey! I run better than you do!

Mondo: I know, so..you wanna head back to the hotel?

Lani: Why? The night is still young. Let's go

sightseeing.

Mondo: I'm kinda tired, I'd rather go back to the

hotel.

Lani: well, how 'bout a compromise? We go take a tour

of the hotel?

Mondo: I'll do that, if then I can go to sleep.

Lani: Of course you can. But just one question, are

all of us gonna fit into the hotel room we have or do

we need another one?

Mondo: Um..how 'bout if we talk about this to Jessie&

James?

Lani: Okay..Now let's get going.

To Be Continue…

__

So…??? What did you think? Wanna read the next chapter? Then **review**! Lack of reviews seems to discourage me very deeply. If we don't get any feedback( meaning reviews or e-mails) we won't put up next chapters.

You hated it, you loved it, you couldn't care less about it? We wanna know! 

   [1]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	2. "I'm not gonna sleep on the floor!"

Authors: Lani and Wind

Rating:PG-13(still, just in case…)

Category: Romance/Humor/what-so-ever…

Feedback: Yes, please! [Lani][1][thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][2] or/and [Wind][3][bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][4]

Disclaimer: Who thinks we own Pokémon, raise your hand now!*looks around* See? No one. Good. 

Wind's note: Does some one actually read my notes? Well, if you do… I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you. It makes writing so much more fun, when you get feedback. Also, since people asked for the second part, I put it up. I really hope you like it. Keep reviewing, ok? Now, read on…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 2: "I'm not gonna sleep on the floor!"

Ash and Brock were already to heading for bed, they were used to getting up early, since Ash had to "earn the next badge" as fast as ever possible.

Ash: Whaddo ya see in her?

Brock: in whom?

Ash: Wind.

Brock: What do you mean?

Ash: Well, to start with, she is awfully old...

Brock: She's not that old! Few years older than I am. 

Ash: Yeah, but girls... mature faster or something.

Brock: Misty is older than you are.

Ash: That has nothing to do with this. Misty looks like a boy anyways.

Brock: Sure thing, Ash...

Ash: Whatever... but she isn't even pretty.

Brock: Misty?

Ash: No, Wind. I mean, she's ok, I kinda like her, but it's not like she is good looking or anything.

Wind was wandering around the hotel, not finding anything usefull. She came across with a drink machine, bought herself some lemonade. After a while she desided to see how the upper floor was. She had been hearing some voices from there. Maybe there would be new pokémon trainers, she could use a training battle, 'cause there was no way she would lose to Brock. Or maybe it was someone she knew. She laughed lightly; there weren't that many people. Gary... it could be fun running into him again, he sure was a personality. Or her own dear little brother, who was also a pokémon trainer, quite good, actually. He might get somewhere. Or perhaps Lani... Wind shook her head. She hadn't heard from Lani for quite some time. She had written that she would soon get to the real job. After that, nothing. Wind felt a little worried of Lani. Sure, it had been years from their actual meeting. Lani had been so excited about getting into Team Rocket. They had talked many times how great it would be to join Rockets, but Wind had never really thought it would be an option. To Lani it had been. And that was it. Wind shook her head again and turned around. She didn't wanna think this. She would just go to her room and get some sleep, her head would be clearer at the morning. She just hoped those people upstairs would be quiet. She could pick up a bottle of Fresh Water on the way...

Lani and Mondo entered the hotel and dooled around, not finding anything intresting either. Finally they climped up the stairs. In the on the way Lani stopped suddenly. 

Lani:(to herself) I could almost swear that I saw...

Mondo: What now?

He was pretty tired just wanting to get to bed.

Lani: Nothing. Quess I'm more tired than I thought, I'm starting to see things.

Mondo shugged.

Mondo: I'm actually kinda thirsty.

Lani: I saw a vending machine around here somewhere...

Mondo: Cool, I'll go and get something. You want?

Lani: Diet Cola.

Mondo: They don't have that one.

Lani: Well, normal cola?

Mondo: Nope.

Lani: Sprite? Fanta? Ice Tea?

Mondo shooks his head.

Lani: Don't they have anything?! Just bring me something, ok?

Lani goes to their door and listens for a while. It's quiet, so she opens the door and looks in side. She sees Jessie and James on one of the beds, leaning against each other, sleeping. They have TV on. Meowth is on the other bed, snoring lightly. Empty popcorn packets on the floor, few donuts lying around the room. Lani feels her anger starting to build up. Then she sighs and desides to wait for Mondo, before waking up others.

Wind had gotten her water and was just about to start walking towards her&Misty's room, when she heard steps behind her. She turned around to see a boy in Team Rocket uniform. He looked harmless enough, so there probably wasn't any need to start a pokémon battle.

Wind: Hi.

Mondo: Oh, hello.

They were quiet for sometime.

Wind: You're in Team Rocket?

Like that wasn't obvious.

Mondo:*looks down at his uniform* Yeah.

Wind thinks for a moment, then she bites her lip.

Wind: Do you know a member called Lani?

Mondo looked at Wind. He wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't know, why this girl was asking about Lani, or how did she even know they had met. And it was possible this girl had something against Lani...

Mondo: Sounds a bit familiar, but don't think I know where she is or anything like that.

Wind:*bit disapointed* Ok... Well, goodnight.

Mondo: 'Night.

Lani had gotten tired waiting for Mondo and had woken up her "team mates", not very friendly way. They were arguing about something when Mondo enetered the room.

Mondo: What going on?

James: We are trying to decide who gets to sleep in a bed.

Jessie:*to Lani* We are actually Team Rocket, you're some trainee, so it's just fair that we...

Lani: Hey, without me, you wouldn't even be here!

Mondo:*blushing lightly* Some of us could share a bed, so only one will have to use the floor.

Everyone look at him.

James: Jessie, he has a point...

Meowth: You two are not gonna do anything like dat!

Jessie: Of course not, just platonically sharing a bed.

Meowth: Dat's it. You're not sleeping together!

Lani: I'm not gonna sleep on the floor!

Mondo: So, how do we arrenge this?

Meowth: Dere is a natural solution, sex, which means*takes a look at Lani and Jessie**quickly* dat Jessie and James share a bed, and I share the other bed with Lani, Mondo gets the floor.

Jessie&James:*victory hugging* We got a bed, we got a bed!

Meowth: But your not going da do anything but sleep!

Mondo: This is great...

It didn't take long for Team Rocket to fall asleep. Lani was only one awake. She was looking at Mondo, who had to sleep on the floor. Lani felt sorry for him. Meowth wasn't that big, so Mondo probably would fit in their bed, but... She was supposed to be hard, and this didn't suit for her image. On the other hand, everyone else had fallen asleep already... She climbed off the bed, walked to Mondo and shook him gently.

Mondo: Huh?

Lani: It's quite big bed, you'll fit in as well.

Mondo:*smiles* Thanks.

Lani: Just keep on your own side, we let Meowth sleep between us.

Mondo: Sure.

Lani: And if I wake up seeing that you have...

Mondo: You won't. I'll behave.

After Lani had invited Mondo to share the bed, Lani felt peaceful and almost immediately had fallen asleep. Mondo on the otherhand wasn't as peaceful.

Infact he was feeling very restless. The girl he had met in the hall while getting drinks, he kept thinking about her and why she wanted to know about Lani. The girl didn't look like a member of Team Rocket or someone who knew a member. She looked more like a pokémon trainer.

Mondo: *talking to himself outloud* Should I tell Lani about her? I mean..I'm pretty sure it was nothing. But what if the girl is dangerous and is searching for

Lani to get revenge on her or something like that?

Lani: *muttering half asleep* Mondo, what are you talking about?

Mondo: *whispering*Umm..nothing..

Lani: *half asleep* Well, then shut up. I wanna get some sleep.

Lani turns her back to Mondo.

Mondo sighs. Then he tries to get some sleep also.

Wind didn't go straight back to her room after she had met the boy from Team Rocket. She kept on wandering through the same halls as before. She walked past the room on the second that had earlier made some very echoing noises in the hall. Now it seemed like the residents of that room had quieted down. Just as well. Wind just happened to glance at her watch and she gasped when she saw what time it was. Almost midnight! Wind started hurring down the stairs to the first floor where her room was. Wind just hoped that Misty didn't worry much, since she came this late back.

In the room that Ash, Brock and Pikachu shared, Misty was sitting on Ash's bed looking very worried. Brock was sitting on his bed, looking even more worried than Misty.

Ash: C'mon you guys. She can take care of herself. She's older than we are and we can survive just fine.

Brock: Yeah, but we always stick together, as a bunch. She's out there wandering alone, who knows what might happen!

Misty: Well, I'm going back my roon if she decides to turn up there.

Brock: I'm going out to look for her.

Ash just rolls his eyes.

Brock: Say what you want but if she's in trouble then I'm gonna go save her from it.

Brock gets up and leaves the room.

Misty looks at Ash and then says: Well, I'm going to my room. Stay here and if she turns up there first come and tell me..

Misty leaves the room as well..

Wind is just walking around the corner when she bumps into Brock who was walking very fast around the same corner.

Wind: What a headrush. *shakes her*

Brock: Oh good you're not in any trouble. *takes Wind into his arms for a long hug* I was soooo worried. But you should always tell us when you're about stay out longer than 9 p.m. Who knows what can happen to you when the dark settles in?

Wind: Uh..you can let go now.

Brock: Oh right.*let's go of Wind and blushes a bit*

Wind: It's nice to know you care, but I'm fine. Really, I am.

Brock: If you're sure, then I'll walk you back to your room.

Wind: Fine by me.

They walk to their rooms.

Misty had decided to take a shower in order to relieve the stress that had been caused by Wind's disappearance. Just as she had gotten all of the shampoo rinsed out her hair she heard Wind's voice and some male voice. She couldn't tell was it someone she knew. Just as got out of the shower and had dried herself fairly well, she stuck her head out of the door. Wind was sitting on her bed smiling and humming to herself.

Misty: Oh, so there you are. You won't know how worried we were.

Wind: Huh? Did you say something?*after realizing that Misty said something*

Misty: Why are you so happy anywayz?

Wind: Oh..y'know..I just am..

Wind smiles and giggles dreamily.

Misty shakes her head and goes back into the bathroom.

When Misty finally got out from the bathroom, she found Wind already asleep. Misty thought a moment if she should wake her up, Wind was still fully dressed, shoes on and all, but once Misty had looked at the clock, she decided to let it be and got into her own bed as well. After a half an hour or so, the whole hotel had calmed down and was sleeping peacefuly, since there was no disco or karaoke bar around.

Sun was shyly getting up, letting it's first light upon the small town. It peeked in on of the rooms on the second floor. Everyone was happily asleep, light snoring was heard. Then someone woke up. She lay in her bed for a while, just staring up. She slowly turned around to see other persons in the bed with her. The cat pokémon had stolen almost all blankets and seemed very happy. He was probably having a nice dream. The dark haired boy didn't look so happy, like he was worried about something.

Lani got out from the bed. Jessie and James were still sleeping, of course. They had rolled very close to each other during the night. Lani shook her head. She didn't have anything against her "team mates", but she really needed to succeed in this mission. James was good looking, Lani had noticed that, but she had also noticed he wasn't all that smart.But he was nicer person than you'd think a bad guy is. Jessie... well, Jessie was pretty and strong and somewhat smart, but she had serious attidute problem. Meowth was ok, Lani liked cats. And Mondo...

Lani:*interupting her thoughts* I should take a shower, since none of them is going to wake up for quite some time, if I know them at all...

Misty: Wake up.

Wind:*muttering in her sleep* mmm...

Misty: C'mon, the boys have been awake for hours!

Wind: oh, that's nice to hear...

Misty rolls her eyes. There's a knock on the door.

Ash:*behind the door* Are you ready?

Misty:*looks at Wind, who's still sleeping* No, we're not even fuly awake yet...

Ash: What?!

Brock: Um, can we come in?

Misty: Sure. 

She walks to the door and lets the boys in.

Misty: Now that you're here, you might as well help me to wake her up.

Ash:*looking at Misty, but not listening her* Hey, you look all dressed up and ready to me! You said...

Misty:*annoyed* Yes Ash, I'm ready. She's not.

Ash:*notices Wind* Oh, right. Why don't you wake her up?

Misty:*more than a little annoyed* Now why didn't I think of that...

They walk over to Wind's bed.

Brock: She looks so sweet when she's asleep...

Ash: Yeah, yeah, whatever. *shakes Wind* Wake up!

Wind:*muttering* What's the time?

Ash: It's over 9 am!

Wind: So no reason to get up yet*turns around*

Ash:*sweatdrop* It's morning already!

Wind:*opens her eyes* You guys actually get up this early?

Misty: Early? No, normally couple of hours earlier. We just stayed up later last night...

Wind: Oh, yeah... um, sorry about that, didn't think you would actually worry about me.

Brock: We did.

Wind:*light blush* Right... Why don't you guys go ahead to have some breakfast, I'll take a quick shower and change?

Lani was all dressed up and ready, but no one else in the room was even awake. She was starting to get angry with them. How could they ever prepare the plan properly, if they slept till noon? Time to wake 'em up. She walked first to Mondo. For a moment she thought getting Meowth up first, but than she remembered Fury Swipes and decided she liked her face the way it was.

Lani: Mondo, wakey, wakey...

No responce.

Lani:'yelling* Now get your butt up or I'll kick it to the next Monday!

This had the efect.

Mondo:*looks at Lani* Wow, really nice way to wake up...

Lani:*shugged* But it worked. Now, you get the cat up and I'll wake those two.

After Wind had taken a shower and gotten herself dressed, she hurried down to the dining hall. Ash, Brock and Misty were already halfway through with their breakfasts.

Ash:*mouth full of food* Finally! What took you so long?

Wind: I did have to take a shower and change my clothes. You do NOT know how long it takes me to dry my hair and..*trailing off*

Ash just rolls his eyes.

Wind looks at the three eating, then notices the buffet table behind Misty and Ash.

Wind: Well, I'm going to go get myself something to eat.

Wind leaves the three of them. She doesn't look at Brock, she's practically avoiding him. Wind is sure that if she does then she'll start to blush, and then Misty'll want to know why and then it blow up into a huge scene, a public scene. Something Wind could do very well without. Brock looks at Wind's retreating back, at his plate and then gets up and follows her plate in hand.

At the buffet table, Brock sneaks up quietly on Wind.

Brock:*in a low voice*Hi..

Wind:*startled* Oh, hi..

Brock: Did you have a good night's sleep?

Wind: Yes, did you?

Brock: Yeah, I did. *after a moment of silence* Have you changed your mind about y'know..last night?

Wind: No, why? Did you?

Brock: No I haven't. But it just seemed like..I dunno..you regretted it..giving me the cold shoulder at the table..

Wind: I don't regret it at all..*blushes*

Everytime Brock was near Wind, she could feel her body start to heat up just like that. Like now.

Brock: Great. *grins widely*

Wind smiles.

At the table where Misty and Ash are seated and eating breakfast.

Misty: What do you think those two are talking about?

Ash: Who? *shovels more food into his mouth*

Misty: *sarcastically*The flies on the ceiling.

Ash: Huh?*bewildered*

Misty: Wind and Brock! Who else?!*exasperatedly*

Ash: Oh, I dunno.

Misty: Did Brock act weird when he came back last night?

Ash: Dunno.*shrugs*might have..

Misty: Don't you have any eye for abnormalcy?

Ash: *confused* What?

Misty: Not normal stuff.

Ash: Well he was grinning like there is no tomorrow.

Misty: Right...

Misty gets a Look on her face which shows that the wheel in her head are turning..

Lani looks at the two sleepy looking Team Rocket members and Meowth.

Lani: What time were you guys thinking of getting up?

Jessie:*sleepily* Dunno. Before 3 p.m.

Lani: Just great. Do you know what time it IS?

James: 3 p.m.?

Lani: No! It's 10 a.m.! And the hotel's buffet closes in an hour.

Meowth: Dadt's dat den.

Lani: What's what?

Meowth: We won't make it.

Lani: Oh I am going to make it.

James: How?

Lani: By going now. And anyone who is ready is coming with me PRONTO!

Mondo: I'll come with you.

Lani:*smiles thinly* Nice to know that at least there's SOMEone who gets up and is ready before noon.

Lani walks out the door.

Mondo hesitates. Then he turns to Team Rocket members: You guys had better hurry up, she's not a patient female, as you've probably noticed.

Mondo walks out the door and follows Lani to the dining hall.

Wind was eating her breakfast, keeping her eyes on the plate. It probably would be safe to look at Ash, since he was too consentrated stuffing his face with food. And Pikachu wouldn't cause any problems; he was looking as cute as always, eating his favourite food, apples with ketchup. Ew, that couldn't taste good. But she definitely didn't want to look at Brock, and Misty had had a weird look on her face when they had returned to table. Would probably be wise to awoid her for sometime, since Wind really wasn't on the mood answering about hundred questions.

Lani entered the dining room, Mondo right behind her. She headed straight to the buffet table, but Mondo notised something, or actually someone, and this made him feel quite uneasy. It was that girl again, she was with the twerps, so there was no way she would know anyone from the Team Rocket, know in the friendly way, that is. Mondo followed Lani, getting something on his plate, not really looking what, he was trying to figure out what to do. Could that girl know that Lani was after Pikachu? There really was no way, unless she had been spying on them. Or did she have something against Lani from the past? And most importantly, should he tell about her to Lani?

They sat to a table and started eating. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Lani: Say something.

Mondo: Huh?

Lani: This silence is getting disturbing.

Mondo: So, you wanna talk about something special, or just some stuff?

Lani: Nothing special in mind. You?

Mondo: Umm... well, actually, yeah. C'mon!

He gets up, grabs Lani's hand and leads her between the tables.

Lani: What now?!

Mondo: I saw someone here and I wanna know if you...

He stops. They have arrived to an empty table, which has some dirty plates and half-empty bottle of ketchup.

Lani:Yes?!

Mondo:*sighs* Nothing, just forget.

Lani: Can I now please have my breakfast?

Ash, Misty, Brock, Wind and Pikachu are walking to their rooms.

Wind: So... what are you guys going to do?

Ash: Find the next gym, of course!

Wind: Leaving today?

Ash: As soon as possible, we've already wasted enough time.

Misty: What are You going to do?

Wind: Umm*blush* Mind if I tag along?

Brock: No, not at all! Please do!

Ash: Yeah, you can come along.

Misty: After all, you can read the map unlike someone else I know...

Ash: Hey! What's that supposed...

Wind:*quickly* Thanks. It's nice to have some company. I've been traveling with only my pokémons and it does get quite lonely sometimes.

They had arrived to their rooms. 

Ash: Pack up quickly!

Jessie and James had gotten up early for them, around 11 am or so, mostly 'cause their beautiful dreams had been interrupted by Lani sometime earlier. They had fought, who get's the bathroom first, Jessie had won of course. Then she had spend half an hour in the shower, another half an hour doing her make up. By this time James got fed up and started banging on the bathroom door. He got in to the shower sometime after that. The hot water run out after fifteen more minutes and several screams were heards from the shower. After that, James did his make up(C'mon, he must use some, those eyes...*dreamy sigh*). In the mean time Jessie had spent half dozen bottles of hairspray and was currently quite happy with her outlooks. Then they both started looking for their clothes. No luck. Meowth got tired of them jumping around wearing only towers and told them that there were some costumes on the chair.

Mondo and Lani got back to the room. Lani was on slightly better mood after she had got something to eat. Mondo was telling her some joke, as they entered the room. They looked at Jessie and James.

Lani: Oh no, please, not this...*covers her face with her hand*

James: What's wrong?*looks at himself and then Jessie* If you mean the costumes, we couldn't found our own clothes and...

Lani: And I left those for you, but, but... Aaaargh! You had to wear them that way?! Didn't I tell you I want you to be dressed as a normal person of your sex would be?!?!

Jessie and James look at each other. James was wearing the skirt and Jessie had trousers on. This was the natural way!

Lani was shaking her head in disbelieve. How could she ever succeed with these people?

Mondo: I think you probably should switch clothes, she isn't in a very good mood.

Both older rockets shug and go to the bathroom. It doesn't take them too long to get changed; you know how fast they are.

Lani: Very good. Now maybe, just maybe, we can get on with my plan...

James: Can't we get breakfast first? I'm really hungry.

Jessie: You're always hungry. Let's just get on with her stupid plan and get over with it.

Lani:*loosing her temper* It's not a stupid plan! It's a great plan! I'm not gonna blow this up just because I have to work with you idiots!

Jessie: Um, maybe you should cool down before we start. Why don't you stay here and have some fun with Mondo, while we get something to eat. *not waiting for the answer* Great! See ya.

Lani sits on the bed.

Lani: This... is... going to be... lot harder... than I imagined.

Mondo:*sits down next to her* Don't take it so hard, I'm sure you'll plan will work once we get in to it. And... it's not so bad in the meantime, right? You are in Team Rocket and*blush* I don't mind spending time with you.

Lani looks at him and gives a little smile.

Our favorite pokémon trainers are on the move again. The town of wherever they were, is now getting smaller and smaller behind them.

Misty: Ash, why don't you give the map to someone else? Like Wind?

Ash: Why?

Misty: Because she at least knows how to read a map.

Ash: I know how to read a map!

Misty: No, you don't. You got us lost last time.

Ash: That wasn't my fault.

Misty groans. Wind & Brock exchange glances.

Misty: Well, keep the map, as long as you stay away from forests.

Ash: yeah, yeah..

Ash walks in front of the whole group. Misty walks a few steps behind him, reading the map over his shoulder. Wind and Brock walk way behind them, but not so much that it would draw attention to them. Their hands brush a couple of times when the walk next to each other. Finally Brock decides to do a bold action, he takes Wind's hand into his own. He looks uncertainly at Wind, but when she smiles at him, he feels confident again and keeps on walking. He's smiling from ear to ear, he's practically hyperventilating. Well, almost. Wind, on the other hand is just smiling contentedly. They continue on with their journey of looking for the next gym.

After two hours, after lots of talking and eating munchies that just happened to be in the room, Lani hears some low voices talking behind their door. She gets up and presses her ear to the door. She motions Mondo to follow. Mondo presses his ear to the door as well. They can hear faintly what the people are talking about.

Voice #1: But she is so*voice gets quieter so they can't hear*you know what I mean?

Voice #2: Yeah, but then again..*voice fades*..her plan..*voice fades again*..determined..*voice fades*..

Voice #1: Of course..*voice fades*..Mondo and Lani..(Lani and Mondo look at each other quizically)*voice fades*..in love..*voice fades*..hopefully..

Voice #2: They are..*voice fades*..-et to be in there..

Mondo gets up, quietly walks to the bed and motions Lani to follow.

Lani goes up next to him and whispers: Now what?

Mondo: We'll give them something to think and gossip about.

Lani:*confused*How?

Mondo: Just lie on the bed, but be very very quiet.

Lani nods, but still doesn't really understand at what Mondo is trying to get at. Lani goes and lies on the bed on her back.

Mondo:*whispering* No, go on your side, your back facing the door.

Lani obliges.

Mondo: Now don't make a sound, and please don't think any less of me.

Lani just looks at him. Mondo goes to the other side of the bed and lies on his side so that he's face is facing the door. They're only inches apart from each other.

Mondo: Okay, now if you don't mind, to make this actually work, I have to put my arms around you and you have to put your arms around me.

Lani: Okay, but I still don't really understand what you're trying to do.

Mondo: You'll see..

They wrap their arms around each other and now their noses are only a few millimeters away. The door bursts open, Jessie and James and Meowth come in. Their eyes go large and their jaws almost hit the floor.

Mondo looks up at the three.

Jessie: Whaa..what are you..

Jessie can't finish her sentence.

James: Are you..I mean, what were you..

James can't finish his sentence and looks at Jessie in disbelief.

Meowth: Alright, now what is going on in here?!

Mondo blushes a small bit and looks at them sheepishly. Lani turns over to face them.

Lani:*sitting up* Hi. How was your breakfast?

James: Our breakfast?

Lani: You did go eat, right?*smoothing her hair down with her hand*

Jessie: Yeah..

Lani: So I was just asking how was it.

Jessie: It was fine. But what were you two...

Lani: Doing?

Jessie: Yes.

Lani: Oh Mondo dear, do you think we should tell them what we were doing? I mean, it's not really suitable for their young and delicate ears..

Mondo: Honey, you know as well as I do that this might be very shocking for them..

Lani: Of course I sweetie pie, but they really want to know.

By this time Jessie, James and Meowth are imagining the worst and looking at them in horror. Lani and Mondo have also moved very close to each other.

Mondo: So..*raises his hand to Lani's face*..do we tell them, pumpkin?

Lani:*puts her hand on his shoulder* well..I really don't know..

Jessie, James and Meowth look at each other and simultaniously race out the room.

Lani looks at Mondo and says: So, was that the reaction you were looking for?

Mondo: Well, it was sorta.

Lani: Nice touch, using the words like pumpkin and honey..

Mondo: Yeah, I liked it too.

Lani: *huskily* Mondo..

Mondo: *huskily* Yes?

Lani: You can let go now..they're not here anymore.

Mondo: I know..

After running down the hall, down the stairs and out of the hotel to a small alley, Jessie, James and Meowth stop to capture their breath.

James: They... they didn't really... ya know... did they?

Jessie:*screaming* How am I supposed to know?!?

Meowth: Dat's it, we're doomed.

James: Whaddo you mean?

Meowth: The boss is gonna kill us 'cause of this!

Jessie: Us? More likely them...

James: And most likely all of us.

They look at each other and sigh.

James: What should we do now?

Jessie: Capture that damned Pikachu to save your sorry butts.

Meowth: Or keep our mounth shut.

Jessie and James look at him like he had said something that was beyond their understanding.

Meowth: Dere is no way da Boss knows anything about what those two are doing, right?

Jessie&James in union: Right.

Meowth: So we don't tell him and dere's no way he'll ever find out, 'cause even those kids are smart enough not to tell him.

James: That's a great plan!

He and Jessie hug each other, overjoyed by the fact, that the boss won't have a reason to yell at them. Well, other reason becides that they haven't captured Pikachu. This thought brings them back to earth.

Jessie: Ok, while they're... doing what ever they do, we might as well find out where the Team Twerp is, so we can finally get on with the plan and get rid off assistants that bring only troubles!

Meowth: Let's get going.

For some twist of the nature(or the author of this part) Ash and others are in a forest, once again. Misty's not very pleased with this, so she is arguing with Ash, once again that one too. Wind is looking a bit annoyed, Brock's just ignoring the fighting, he's so used to it.

Wind: Do they ever stop?

Brock: Not as far as I've noticed.

They keep walking on in silence for awhile.

Wind: Sooo... How's your travelling usually? I mean, you just go from town to town collecting badges?

Brock: Most of the Time, yeah. It's kinda routine. We get on the road, we get lost, they argue, Team Rocket attacs...

Wind:*intrested* Team Rocket, huh? Which ones? Or I mean whom? Always same members?

Brock: Jessie, James and Meowth, for most of the time. We've met Butch and Cassidy as well. Why are you intrested in them?

Wind: Oh, no special reason...

Brock: Really?

Wind: Of course. I...I just wanna.. get to know you, your life and things like that*a sweet smile*

Brock's totally satisfied with this answer.

Mondo and Lani are still sitting in the hotel room.

Mondo: You think that was a little bit too much for them?

Lani: How's so?

Mondo: I mean, if they don't come back at all...

Lani: They will.

Mondo: And if not?

Lani:*sigh* You really have to think that? They will come back.*a short pause* And if they don't you're just gonna help me with my plan. I don't care who they have to work with, I just wanna be in the Team Rocket for real! Have a partner, matching names, own motto...

Mondo: You have already a motto?

Lani: Not yet, been thinking about it, but it's not as easy as it seems to be... To protect the world from infect of devastatation?

Mondo: Doesn't sound that good...

Lani: World cries out to be saved?

Mondo: No offence, but that's really lame one.

Lani: To blight the world with devastation?

Mondo shakes his head. Lani sighs.

Lani: It's hard, to keep the traditions and create new. I don't wanna copy anyone elses motto, but it'll have to go along same lines...

Mondo: Maybe you just think about it with your partner.

Lani: Suppose you're right.*looks at the clock* Ok, that's it. We're not gonna wait around any longer. Let's go and find that annoying Ash Ketchum and his stupid Pikachu...

They get up and leave the room.

It was around 2 pm. Wind was feeling sorta tired. She was used to keeping breaks, just sitting around, relaxing every now and then, actually for the most of the time, but that wasn't the point. All though they had had a nice breakfast, she felt herself little hungry. (My, do they eat a lot in this fic or what? Why? Well, eating is a nice and easy situation to put them into and...*shug* I happen to like food). Ash and Misty were now in silent I'm-not-speaking-to-you state, so it was fairly safe to speak up.

Wind: Umm, could we possibly stop for a while to rest?

Brock: You feel tired? Then we must take a break...

Ash: But... we should get to next town and next gym!

Wind: We won't get there today, no matter what, so it won't hurt to relax for a while. There probably is a nice lake or river around here somewhere. And I could cook up something...

Ash: You know how to cook?! Cool, let's take a break, I'm hungry.

Misty: That's great, now we have another person who can make decent food. You won't have to prepare all the meals anymore Brock...

Wind:*quick glance at Brock* I wouldn't mind if you'd help me a bit, I'm not all that used to cooking on open fire.

Brock: I'll be happy to.

Misty looks at two of them. She could swear there is something fishy in this. And there is no way they're keeping a secret from her...

To Be Continue…

__

Again, what did you think? Of course we love getting positive reviews, but we're ok with critism as well. The third part will be up soon, that is, if we get reviews…

   [1]: http://i.am/pricessjulia
   [2]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [3]: http://www.chickpages.com/comixcrew/batgirl.1/index.html
   [4]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	3. "If I say I'm angry then I'm angry!"

Authors: Lani & Wind

Category: Romance/Humor/something…

Raiting: PG-13(yes, the hole story is gonna have same rating…)

Feedback: You send us mail and we'll love you! Lani[thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or/and Wind[bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Disclaimer: I had time to buy right between this and the latest part? 

Wind's note: to Mewberries: I really liked the PAKR idea, but it's still not gonna be in this one, sorry.*grin*

Wind's note2: I wanna say 'sorry', 'cause of all misspelling and gramatical errors. I'm not that good in English and I know that, but I'm pretty sure you would enjoy this even less if it was in Finnish, no matter how perfect the language would be.

Author's note: Since this is very sugary romance novel, there has been people asking for more AAML. Wait for parts 5 and 6. As for JAJL, we'll get into it starting from part 5.

Authors' note2: At the start of the third part, it would probably be time to tell how this story was written, before we get critism of lack of plot. We didn't have a plot when we started and we didn't plan putting this up anywhere, but we had so much fun writing this that we thought we should share it with you. We wrote this in turns, so in some points it's not totally logical and sometimes little slowly moving. Just try to cope with that, ok? Thanks. Now, we proudly present…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 3:"If I say I'm angry, than I am angry!!!"

Meowth, Jessie and James happen to be walking on the same road that Ash&co. had been walking on before getting lost in the woods. Again. What a huuuge coincidence.

James: So, explain to me again, why did we leave Lani and Mondo and not take them with us? I mean we might need them to help us and everything..

Jessie: *sighs* Look, they were getting in the way, and besides, that thing that they were doing..nuh-uh, there is no way they're going to be anywhere near us on our mission..

James: What were they doing?? Exactly?

Jessie: How should I know? All I know that it was icky.

James: Well, whatever they were doing, it was pretty interesting. Like, we could learn from them..

Jessie looks at James in disbelief.

James: What? I just thought that maybe we..y'know could try that..whatever they were doing..

Jessie: Why..James..I didn't know that you thought..I mean felt that way..*looks at James* *barks* now let's get moving! We have to catch up to Team Twerp!

Jessie is almost running away from the other two.James looks at Meowth in confusion, then sprints after Jessie.

James: Hey, Jessie! Wait up!

Lani and Mondo walk out the room and go to the elevator. Lani impatiently pushes the button for the elevator to come. After it comes to their floor making a whole lot of noise, Lani steps in and Mondo follows. The doors close noisily. The elevator is very small. At the max it fits three people. So you can imagine how much space there was in there for those two. The elevator starts to go down slowly and very very noisily. Suddenly the elevator gives a shudder, stops and the light inside goes out. It's pitch black inside.

Lani: Uh..Mondo..what's going on?

Mondo: I don't know.

Lani: Well..it seems like the elevator is stuck.

Mondo: Seems so.

Lani: I just hope we're not stuck here for long.

Mondo: Yeah, me too.

Lani: *a pause* Mondo?

Mondo: Yeah?

Lani: I was wondering..*inches closer to Mondo* could you move over a bit? I want to sit down and your feet are in the way.

Mondo: Sure.*moves his feet*

Mondo looks at Lani. He decides to sit down as well.

Mondo: Lani?

Lani: Yeah? What is it?

Mondo: You mind if I put my arm around your shoulders?

Lani: Not at all.*smiles, even though she knows he can't see her do so*

Mondo puts his arm around her and feels very happy.

Wind had cooked some food for the rest with the help of Brock. Lots of help from Brock. All of them are sitting around a campfire that one of them had built.

Ash: *mouth full of food* Hey, Wind..*munch munch* this is really good..

Wind: Thanx, but I can't take all of the credit.

Ash: Good job, Brock. *gives a thumbs up to Brock* Misty(already suspicious) is looking at Wind and Brock in interest. Misty(who can't really help herself at sometimes) just had to ask the one question that had been bothering her for, like, forever.

Misty: So, is there anything going on between you two? *points to Brock and Wind with her fork*

Brock looks away. Wind looks really uncomfortable.

Wind: Well..umm..

Misty: So?

Wind: Brock, you wanna help me out here?

Brock whispers something into Wind's ear.

Wind: Right..*gives a knowing smile*

Misty: What?!

Wind: Oh..it's nothing..*smiles sweetly at Misty*

Wind continues on eating.

Minutes... hours... Lani couldn't tell how much time passed. All she could tell was that she was sitting in dark, very close to Mondo, who had his arm around her shoulder. And that there was no other place she'd rather be. Well, maybe except a nice warm beach, with half dozen good looking young men doing everything she told them to do. But if you didn't count that, this was the nicest situation. Lani knew she probably should be worrying about capturing Pikachu. Worrying if Jessie and James had blasted off again. Worrying about what Giovanni would do to them, if they didn't succeed. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned her head against Mondo's shoulder and felt very relaxed.

Mondo was kinda surprised when he felt Lani's head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek. Not that he minded. Mondo rested his head on top of hers. Mmmm. her hair smelled nice. He was thinking really fast. Basicly this was a perfect oportunity, it was dark so she couldn't see and back off. But than again, if she didn't like it, there wouldn't be too many palces for him to hide, 'cause he was pretty sure that Lani had a mallet, or at least a paperfan, hidden somewhere.

Misty&co. (just for the change...) had finished their meal, cleaned up and were ready to get moving again. 

Misty: Brock, why don't you walk with Ash and try to get some sence into his head, before we get lost for good.

Brock: Um, I thought you two made it up already.

Ash: Yeah, we did.

Misty: No, we didn't. I'm still mad at you, so there is no way I'm walking with you.

Brock: You don't sound angry...

Misty:*yelling at him* If I say I'm angry, than I am angry!!!

Wind: Brock, why don't you just walk with Ash. This is stupid converstation anyways...

Brock: Ok, if you say so...

Misty: Great! Let's get going.

Mondo was getting tired just sitting in the elevator. He had desided, that he would gladly risk with the mallet, since this was too perfect opportunity to waste.

Mondo:*quietly* Lani...

Lani: Mmmm?

She lifts her head up and turns to face him, all though, they can't really see each other. 'Cause it's dark. But you already knew that. Right... so anywayz, where was I? 

Mondo takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and leans towards Lani. And...

Lani:*turns to look up* Hey, the lights are back!

Mondo:*opens his eyes* Huh?

Lani: The light, they're back. Guess they have fixed this stupid thing.

Mondo: Glad to get out?

Lani: Sure, aren't you?

Mondo: Of course. Nice to be "free" again.

Ash and Brock are walking first, the map is no where to be seen. Not that it would make any difference. Misty and Wind are walking behind them, not close enough for them to hear, though.

Misty: Ok, I'm gonna ask this one more time...

Wind: Just one?

Misty: Yes, if you'll finally give me a decent answer, that is.

Wind: I haven't?

Misty: No! I don't believe there is "nothing" going on between you two.

Wind: What do want me to say then? That I'm madly in love with him and that I don't give a damn about the fact that all the intrest he shows to me, is just because there aren't any other females around?!

Misty: Are you in love with him?

Wind:*very red* NO! What the hell are you thinking... it's... he's... I'm...

Misty: Yes...?

Wind: Well, that! I mean, he's younger than I am and...

Misty: So?

Wind: *looks at Misty* Right... I forgot about Ash...

Misty: What about Ash?!

Wind: That he is younger than you are...

Misty: That has absolutely nothing to do with this!!!

Wind:*smiling* If you say so...

They walk on in silence for a while. Then Misty desides to try again, little different way this time.

Misty: What happened last night?

Wind: Whaddo ya mean?

Misty: You seemd awfully pleased with something. What?

Wind: Oh, I think I just saw a wild pokémon, should probably check it out. *runs away*

Misty: Hey! There are only lousy caterpies around here and you already have a butterfree!

Jessie, James and Meowth had no luck looking for Ash and others. That was most unusual. Team Rocket normally found them in an hour or so.

Meowth: Dis is no good.

James: Yeah, I'm getting hungry.

Jessie glances at him.

Jessie: We're not gonna eat yet! You just had breakfast!

James: *whining*But it's already been few hours...

Jessie: Grrr...*hits James to head*

Meowth: You know, we might wanna go back and get da hot air balloon from Mondo. With dat, we'd probably find dose twerps in no time...

Jessie: Suppose you're right. Let's go!

Now that Lani and Mondo had gotten out of the very small and cramped elevator, Mondo felt his courage falter. He couldn't believe what he was about to risk getting hit by a mallet or something else the like in the elevator. He looks at Lani, who is looking very happy to be out of the elevator. He shakes his head. He'll get another chance. Hopefully. If he wants one. Mondo can't really decide does he actually want another chance, like the one in the elevator. With his luck, he probably won't get another chance..

Now this is a first for Jessie, James and Meowth. They couldn't even find Lani and Mondo, let alone Team Twerp. They too were lost in the woods.

Jessie: This is just great! Why on earth can't we find Lani and Mondo?

James: Maybe they're still at the hotel?

Jessie: *darkly*And doing whatever they were doing before.

James: Well, if they're there, we should go there.

Jessie: That's where I'm trying to go! But we are LOST!!

James: Oh..

Meowth: Hey! Hey! What's dat over dere?!*jumps up and down pointing to some white thing rising above the trees.

James: It's a....a...

Jessie: It's a hot air balloon, you dimwit!*smacks

James' arm* We're saved!*claps her hands together in delight*

James: Who's in it?

All of them squint their eyes to see who is in the basket. James see them first.

James: It's Lani and Mondo!! Hurrah!

Jessie and James hug each other in sheer happiness.

Lani leans over the railing of the basket. Mondo looks at her, unsure was it safe for her to teeter so precariously over the edge.

Lani: Hey! You guys!*waves her arms*

Jessie and James wave back. Mondo lowers the balloon to the ground. Jessie and James rush to the basket as soon as it's landed.

Lani: Now before you start thanking us for rescueing you from the forest, I want to know the answer for why did you leave us at the hotel?!*hands on her hips* You can't survive here without our help.

Jessie: Well, I thought that you two were going to follow us so that all of us were going to go look for them together.

Lani: Right..but you saw that we weren't following. Why didn't you come back?

James: I got hungry..

Mondo sighs and rolls his eyes.

Lani: *snorts*Yeah, right. You have to come up with a better excuse than that.

James: Well I did get hungry!

Lani: Whatever. Let's get going.

Jessie, James and Meowth clamber on board and off they go, high into the blue blue sky, with not a cloud in sight.

Brock looks behind him and sees Misty walking alone.

Feeling very alarmed he asks: Where's Wind?

Misty: She ran off to look at some wild pokémon.

Brock: Ran off? Left us?

Misty: I'm so sorry to break your heart, but I'm afraid so. *pats Brock on the shoulder*

Brock looks crestfallen.

Wind: Whatcha afraid of?*breathing heavily* And why are you looking so glum?*to Brock*

Brock's eyes light up, he smiles widely and walks quickly next to Wind.

Wind gives a warning look with her eyes, not to do anything that might give any reason to Misty's suspicions.

Misty: Oh nothing..nothing at all..*tries to look innocent*

Ash: *scratching his head* Am I missing something here?

Wind, Misty and Brock look at him, all very guilty looking, but try as innocently as possible to say: Not a thing!*in unison*

Ash: Right..well, we'd better get going..we still need to find the next gym..

Wind: Of course, that's our main priority. Right, you two?

Brock and Misty nod vigoriously..

So on they continue their next quest to find a gym and

new pokémon..

Team Rocket was flying high above trees. Sun was shining, sky was blue, it was quite warm... they didn't really feel like capturing Pikachu right now, but they knew that Giovanni wanted results and fast, he was keeping an eye on them extra closelty this time, so a day off wasn't an option. The basket wasn't very big, so they were pretty close to each other, which would cause plenty of arguing if they stayed there too long. They were looking down, trying to find out where Ash and Pikachu were.

Meowth: Does anyone see dem?

James: Nope.

Lani: Me neither.

Mondo: Wait! I think... Yes, they're down there!

They all rush to Mondo's side of the basket, bad move. The basket leans down on that side quite dangerously. 

Meowth:*screaming* Back off!

Jessie&James:*hugging* Arrrgh! We're gonna fall over!!

Lani:*yelling* No you're not, but we will if you don't back off!

Mondo: Could you please move to your side?

After few moments, they're all still in the basket, which is now nicely balanced.

Jessie: Ok, where are they?

Mondo: That direction*points with his finger*

Lani: The wind should is moving us to the right way. Finally some luck...

Jessie: So, we go ahead of them, land and put your plan into action?

Lani: That's pretty much how I thought...

James: Are you sure we can't do the motto?

Lani:*screaming* No!! You can't to the motto! 

James:*sigh*

Half an hour later Team Rocket has more or less succesfully landed. They're hiding behind the bushes, talking quietly.

Lani: Everyone knows what to do?

Jessie:*rolling her eyes* Yes, yes, we do...

Meowth: Shuddup, dere dey come!

They all look.

James: But, but... there's four of them!

Lani: What?!

Jessie: They have an extra girl with them. She doesn't look that much of trouble...

Lani: Good. Then we just move on as planned...

Mondo: Umm, Lani... there's something... I mean I probably should tell you...

Lani: Not now, Mondo! Let's go!

She throws a smoke bomb to the road.

Ash: What is this?!

A familiar music starts playing...

Misty: Not again...

A voice: Prepare for trouble!

Another voice: Make it douple!

The view get clearer and two Rockets come to the sight.

Ash: Wait a second! You're not the real Team Rocket!

A light brown haired girl with a brown haired boy are standing in front of them.

The boy: Whaddo you mean not the "real" one?

Misty: You're not Jessie and James!

The girl: Oh, how clever.

Brock:*going to his pretty girl mode* But she's so pretty! The most beautiful girl I've ever seen...

Misty and Ash get huge sweatdrops.

Ash: Um, Brock, she's in the Team Rocket...

Brock: But such a angelic creature... she can't be bad.

Wind doesn't say a thing. Misty looks at her, thinking her feelings might've been hurt, but she doesn't look like that. She looks... surprised.

Wind just stares at the girl. This is so weird. All these years... and meeting her here. In Team Rocket, for real. Sure she had known that it would happen, but seeing it with your own eyes... And after all, did it really matter? She shugged. It didn't. Not now, not yet, anyways. She ran to the girl and hugged her.

Lani was taken by surprise. Seeing her friend in here, of all places and... and with them! But that wasn't the major point... all those thoughts flew away, when she returned the hug.

Wind: It's so nice to see you, darling.

Every one stare at them, ingluding Jessie and James, who had sneeked behind Pikachu, ready to grab it. Mondo couldn't really believe this. It seemed like this girl was... Lani's friend or something.

Brock: Wow, are you too an item?

Ash: Can we watch when you...

Both girls turn around and glance to boys very unfriendly, Lani gives them an universal hand sign. Then they hug again.

James:*whispering to Jessie* They hug awfully a lot. You think they really are...

Meowth: You two probably shouldn't give dat much about hugging...

Jessie and James both hit Meowth.

Jessie:*screaming* That's totally different issue!

Lani and Wind have now stopped hugging.

Lani: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you!

Wind: I know! I mean..what are you doing with them?*glances at Team Rocket*

Lani:*looks over her shoulder, then turns her attention back to Wind* Them? Well, Jessie, James and Meowth are the real team, and I have no clue why Mondo was sent here but I'm their assistant. For the time being at least, until I get my own partner..

Wind: Really? You're gonna get your own partner?

Lani: Yuh-huh, only if they don't botch up their mission. Again.

Wind: That's nice. Who's going to be your partner?

Lani shrugs. After a pause.

Lani: So, who's that guy?*looks over Wind's shoulder*

Wind: Oh him? That's Brock.*she can't help herself. she blushes*

Lani: Is that so? You two together or something? You're blushing big-time, y'know..

Wind:*getting even redder* It's nothing. We're..

Lani:*has a knowing smile* Yuh-huh, I believe ya..

Wind: Really!

Lani: Well, then. If it's nothing you can introduce me to him then.

Wind: Int-introduce you?*looks surprised*

Lani: Yeah, c'mon!*pulls Wind by her sleeve*

Wind: Well, alright..

They walk towards where Brock, Ash and Misty are standing..

Misty, Ash and Brock stand together in a huddle.

Misty:*whispering* Who is she? And how do they know each other? And what are they talking about?

Ash:*also whispering* What I'd like to know is why are they heading our way?!*starts to panic*

Brock: Umm..*looks a bit confused at the turn of events*

Wind and Lani are now standing right in front of them. Lani pokes Wind.

Lani:*whispering* Well? Go on already!

Wind:*to Lani* Yeah, yeah.*to the rest* Hi, you guys. This is Lani.

Lani smiles sweetly and bats her lashes at Brock. Brock goes into gaga-mode.

Brock: Uh..hi..

Lani: Hi. What's your name?*looks straight into Brock's eyes*

Brock: M-m-my na-name? It's Br-brock.

Lani: Nice to meet you Brock. Well, I must go and tend to my lemmings. In other words, those guys over there..

Lani waves goodbye to them all and walks over to the Team Rocket. Wind looks quickly at Brock, Ash and Misty then decides to follow Lani. She runs to catch up with Lani.

Wind:*when at Lani's side, panting a bit* What were you doing there exactly? I mean..why?

Lani:*looks innocently at Wind* Me? Doing something? Why, I was just playin' around with the male hormones. Now it's your turn. I can introduce you to Mondo.*takes ahold of Wind's arm and practically drags her over to Mondo*

Mondo looks very surprised when he sees Lani first walking over to Ash&co. Then when he saw Lani flirting with the older guy, he could feel his blood start to boil. But The thing that surprised Mondo the most was when Lani and the girl came over to talk to him.

Lani: Hi Mondo.

Mondo:*looks at Lani questioningly*Hi.

Lani: So, Mondo this is Wind. Wind this is Mondo.

Wind: Hi?

Mondo: So..umm..Lani? Can I talk to you for a second?

Lani: Can't it wait?!

Wind has been staring at Mondo for awhile.

Mondo:*looks nervously at Wind*Actually, no it can't. I need to talk to you now!

Lani:*looks at Wind then at Mondo**to Wind* Well, if you don't mind, I'll be back soon.

Wind:*absentmindedly* yeah..whatever..

Mondo grabs Lani's arm and pulls her so hard into the bushes that she almost falls. His grip on her arm kept her up.

Lani:*looks at her arm*You know, that HURTS! Let go, already.

Mondo: Oh sorry. *loosens his grip*

Lani: So what was it that you wanted?

Mondo: That girl..Wind, was it? Anyway, well..what were you doing talking to that older guy? It y'know looked like flirting..

Lani: Oh that..was this what you needed to know? It was nothing! He is Wind's eventhough she doesn't want to admit it.

Mondo:*looks a bit relieved*Oh..

Lani: Why?

Mondo: Oh..nothing..just curious..

Lani: Right..Well, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go back..

Mondo: Oh..okay..

Lani goes back out and goes to talk with Wind.

Mondo is still standing in the bushes. Why in the world didn't he tell her? And here was another perfect opportunity, just like in the elevator. But did he do anything about it? Noooo...He just couldn't tell her..

Lani walked back to everyone, just to see that everything was more or less a mess. Ash had finally noticed Jessie, James and Meowth, who had been arguing quite loudly for the past ten minutes or so. Misty was yelling to Ash for being such an idiot, Ash was shouting to Team Rocket something that sounded like: "You won't get Pikachu". Brock hadn't got over his pretty-girl mode so he was no use whatsoever. Lani looked around for awhile, than she spotted Wind. She was sitting on the ground, drawing to the sand with a stick. Lani walked over to her.

Lani: So, what now?

Wind:*looks up to her and shugs* Dunno. You're trying to steal that Pikachu?

Lani: Um, well, I guess you can put it that way...

Wind:*stands up* Than we are on the different sides.

Lani: That's stupid! You're not mad at me, 'cause...

Wind: No*shooks her head*. Look, couldn't you guys steal some other pokémon?

Lani: Nope. This is our mission. And I really need to succeed, or I get kicked out before I even got in for real.

Wind just nods. There's a short silence. Sounds of pokémonbattle can be heard from the background.

Wind: You do realice you won't get it that way*points behind her back, where Arbok and Wheezing are getting their butt kicked by Ash's pokémons*

Lani: I'm not stupid and just to inform you, i had a great plan...

Wind:*smiling* Sure you had...

Lani: I did!

Wind: If you say so, darling.

Lani glares at her. Mondo walks out from the bushes and heads to the girls.

Wind: Can't you wait few days before you try to capture that Pikachu? We haven't seen in pretty long time and I would really like to catch up with things.

Lani: Well, I suppose we could...

Wind: Thanks. Umm, you have any idea what way to the nearest town?

Lani: No, but it's easy to see from our hot air balloon.

Wind: Don't think we'll all fit in...

Mondo: I have a car in the town. Some of us could go with the balloon and I can come back for the others.

Lani: You have a car?! And driving license?

Mondo: Sure. Well, not a license, but...

Wind and Lani look at each other and shug.

Wind: Works with me. Now just the little question, who stays here?

Lani: We could take James and that girl...

Wind: Misty

Lani: Right. 

Mondo: I don't think we should leave Jessie with Ash. That's not gonna be pretty...

Wind: We can't leave Misty with Jessie either, they'd scratch each other's eyes out.

Mondo: If we take Jessie and Ash. We can watch that they don't do anything stupid.

They hear a scream behind them, and as they turn to look, they see that Team Rocket is blasting off once again.

Mondo: Ok, we take the Twerps and I'll go and pick up those two after that.

They had reached the town and Mondo had left to pick up Jessie, James and Meowth. They had got rooms from a hotell. They're walking towards their rooms, Lani is worrying how they are going to keep this hidden from Giovanni.

Misty: Don't worry, we won't tell him.

Ash: Yeah, you can relax.

Lani: I wasn't exactly worried about that.

Wind: Maybe you should just call him and tell that Jessie an James blew it up, but that you still have a working plan if you just get to put in action...

Lani: That could work. And I don't have that many options.

Wind: Ok, after you've done that, you wanna go to somewhere. I think this is enough big place to have some nightclubs or discos or something...

Lani: Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour?

Jessie, James and Meowth were very unhappy once they reached their hotell room. It had took absolutely too long time for Mondo to pick them up, plus it didn't make them feel any better, when Mondo told what he had done before that. Help the Twerps! That was just... wrong! They were also starting to remember, that this had been their last chance and... they would be re-grouped!*shudder*. They open the door of their room(wait! how did they know which room... oh, never mind, I'm too tired to be logical...). They were quite surprised to see Lani in front of the mirrow, humming lightly, wearing her civil clothes.

Jessie:*glup* You're fired?

Lani: Huh? Oh, no. We got out of it.

Others give a sigh of relief.

Lani:... but not thanks to you! We have another change and this time you'll do exactly, exactly, as I tell you!

Mondo: You're going somewhere?

Lani: Yes, we're going to party.*grins*

Mondo: We? And that includes...?

Lani: Not your business, but if you have to know, me and Wind.

Mondo: Oh...

Jessie, James and Meowth give Mondo and Lani a weird look.

About an hour later Mondo was getting restless. He was walking around in their room. This annoyed Jessie and James, who where eating candys and watching TV, satelite TV(wow!). 

Jessie: Can't you hold still!

Mondo: Sorry.*a little pause* You're sure she didn't say where they went?

James:*mountful of sweet* Who?

Mondo: Lani.

Moewth: No, no we don't! If it bugs you dat much go and ask da dwerps. Dey probably know, where dey went. And now shuddup!

Mondo: Hey, that's great idea! Thanks Meowth!

He rushes out of the room

Wind and Lani have found a nice disco, one where all the people aren't drunk and it doesn't smell smoke. They're sitting in a small table near the wall, talking. Lani's wearing blue tank top, pink knee-lenght skirt and high-heeled sandals. Wind has a purple sleewless shirt and long light blue skirt, her hair are open.

Lani:... it wasn't that bad place. 

Wind: You really wanna be in Team Rocket, don't you?

Lani: Of course. Hey, I know you don't like it, but...

Wind: It's your life. Becides, I do kinda understand. It suits you. I'd join, if it suited for me. Plus you can see there are few positives sides in your line of job.

Lani:*sarcasticly* Yes, nice looking uniform, regular working hours, nicely paid...

Wind: More like good looking guys. 

Lani: What?!

Wind: Well, James was cutie. I luv those hair... and eyes. And Mondo wasn't that bad either.

Lani: You liked him?

Wind: *smiling*Not the way you do...

Lani: Are you trying to say that...?!?

Wind: Not trying, saying.

Lani: *getting a bit red*You're mistaken...*evil smile* probably 'cause you're so much in love yourself...

Wind: Am not!*muttering* That's stupid and pathetic... and impossible.

Lani: How's so?

Wind: I'm not gonna go for someone who's ga-gaa over every girl he sees. And he's younger than I am...

Lani: Mondo's younger than I am, but it hasn't...*realises what she said* I mean...

Wind: *grinning* Oh, we know what you mean. 

Lani: I'd hit you if I had my mallet with me.

Wind: No you wouldn't. C'mon, let's go and dance!

Mondo is standing outside the door of Ash&co. He raises his hand to knock, but at the last minute he lowers it. He seems a bit nervous. He raises his hand again and this time actually knocks. Mondo can hear some shuffling from inside. Finally the door is opened. By Brock.

Mondo: Oh..uh..hi.

Brock:*eyeing Mondo suspiciously* yeah?

Mondo: Well, I was wondering..do you know where Lani and Wind went?

Brock: Why?*still looks untrusting*

Mondo: Well..Lani and me..y'see..I mean..aargh..I need to find her...*trailing off*

Brock:*his expression clears up* Oh, I see. Well, all I know is that they went out to a disco. That's it.

Mondo: And you don't happen to know what disco it was?

Brock:*thinks for a minute* Noo..but I can come with you to find them..

Mondo: Great..

Lani and Wind are having the time of theirselves. Dancing and gossiping and eyeing the cute guys.

Lani: See that one over there? WIth the wacky looking hairdo?*points to a guy*

Wind: Yeah? What about him?

Lani: I just luurve his eyes.

Wind: Hmm..well, the hair isn't that bad..

Lani: You don't look at anything except the hair!

Wind: And you only look at the eyes!

Lani: Partially true. I also look at the abs and arms..

Wind rolls her eyes.

They continue on dancing. The people around them also having a blast..

Mondo and Brock go to the receptionist.

Mondo: Hi.

Receptionist: Hello. How may I help you?

Mondo: We're looking for a disco.

Receptionist: There is one. Two blocks down from here.

Mondo: Great, thanx.

Receptionist: *to Mondo and Brock*Have a nice day. *to colleague* The disco has started to become pretty popular nowadays. First the two girls..now those two..

Brock:*hearing the receptionist, rushes back to the desk* Two girls? Pretty? About my age?

Receptionist:*a bit surprised* Well, come to think of it, yes..

Brock:*practically running out of the building* C'mon Mondo! We're going to party! And get our girls!

Mondo: Hey! Wait up!*runs after Brock*

Lani and WInd are now taking a breather. They're sitting down and sipping their drinks.

Lani: Soo..are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Brock?

Wind:*getting a red face* Like I said before..

Lani: Yuh-huh..*nods in a knowing and very annoying way*

Wind:*glances around* Don't look now, but two guys are heading over here.

Lani: Really!? Anyone we know?

Wind:*a sideways glance* nope.

Lani: They hot?

Wind: Well..you probably would think so..

Lani wiggles her eyebrows.

A male voice: Excuse me, miss. But I couldn't help myself. May I have this dance?

Lani turns around slowly. When she sees him, she realizes that this was what love at first sight was. The man was gorgeous! With the right amount of muscles on his arms, amazing sapphire eyes.. Lani is just able to nod. The man helps her up and then leads her to the dance floor. Just as they arrive, a slow romantic song starts.

The other man who had come with the first one sits down in Lani's place. He is about the same height as the first one was, he has dark chocolatey eyes, well defined muscles(like the first one), dark dark brown hair.He looks at Wind.

Man:*clears his throat* I hope you don't that I didn't ask you to dance, but I have to left feet and I didn't want to step on your toes.

Wind:*waves her hand like she knows* So, what's your name?

Man: Trey. And you are?

Wind: Wind. How old are you?

Trey: 19, I'm in the army. And you must be 18.

Wind: Well, actually I'm only 16.

Trey: But your beauty makes you seem so much more older. And I can tell right away that you're very intelligent.

Wind:*blushes* Thank you.

She takes a sip from her glass.

Mondo and Brock enter into the disco. At first it takes sometime for their eyes adjust. When it does, everything still looks a bit hazy, but they can deal with that.

Mondo:*yelling over the noise* Do you think we should split up and look for them? Or do we stick together?

Brock: Split up..

Mondo: Roger that.

They walk in different directions, Mondo taking the east side, Brock the west.

Mondo walks through the crowd, the whole time keeping his eyes peeled for Lani. Or Wind. Where-ever one is, the other can't be far from the other. He sees a light brown haired girl dancing with an older guy, dancing very closely to each other. The girl looks uncannily like Lani. But it can't be Lani. She wouldn't dance like that with a total stranger, would she? Mondo had only one way to find out. He walks over to the couple..

Brock spots a girl with long long long hair sitting at a table with another person. He can't be sure is the other person male or female. The girl looks like she's having a great time. And she also looks a whole lot like Wind. Brock can't decide is it her or not, so he keeps an eye on them, while looking out at the crowd with the other. Since he can only see couples slowdancing, and Wind isn't a part of them, he comes to the conclusion that the girl sitting with the other person is Wind. Just as he is about to go over to her, he notices Mondo with a stricken look. He looks at where Mondo is staring and is a bit surprised himself at what he sees. Then he notices Mondo heading towards the couple he was staring at. Which means trouble with a capital T.

To Be Continue…

__

The fourth part is on it's way! Now people, it's your possibility to tell us what you think! Special thanks to Mewberries, Vickie211 and XryokoxChanX for reviewing both parts. And thanks to all people who have reviewed. Keep doing it and we keep posting this up. 

   [1]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	4. "I don't think she is sane..."

Authors: Lani & Wind

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/Humor/you know…

Disclaimer: We only own the characters we've made up(like Wind and Lani). If you wish to use them, do so, but tell us, 'cause we wanna read the story.

Feedback: You know we love it! Lani[thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or/and Wind[bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Authors' note: Ok people, we got 187 hits for the first part, 77 for the second part and 47 for the third part. This, not beeing a real problem, since we will put this up, even if there is just one person reading this. The problem however is, that we got 9, 4 and 1 reviews, and that's very uncouraging! Well, for you. I can handle it, I have strong enough self esteem… Yes! I'm totally depending on feedback. Not getting it means I really don't have any intres posting this up. What she tries to say is, she's more than happy to give this to you and she doesn't care if there aren't many readers, but she wants to know if you are reading it and if you want to read it on! Right. I'm so much better in this note thingy, so why are you usually doing it? 'Cause… umm… *sweatdrop*

Falling in (a hole)

Part 4:"I don't think she is sane…"

Brock took a quick look at Wind and desided it could wait. Now the first thing was to drag Mondo somewhere to calm down before he'd make a huge scene. They didn't have any special need for troubles. Brock hurried towards Mondo and the dancing couple, obviously Lani with some strange guy. He hurried his steps.

Mondo was feeling... well, let's start with the word angry. A little voice in his tried to tell him, it really wasn't any of his business who with Lani fooled around, but he ignored the voice of reason. The guy probably didn't have exactly suitable motives. And there was no way he'd get over the fact that Lani was in Team Rocket. So, he was gonna save her from getting hurt, or getting into more troubles than she could run her way out.

The song was ending, so was the dance. The little (and not so little) wheels in Lani's head were turning around. She should ask this guy to join them for the evening. Wind wouldn't mind, Lani was sure of that one. Her dance partner hadn't exactly given an intelligent expression of himself, but he had great looks, so it kinda made up the lack of converstational skills. And of course he could turn out to be a really deep personality... *whack!* Her thought very rudely interrupted, when her partner fell to the floor holding his right cheek, which was turning red. She looked down at him, only to see he getting kicked to the side. Lani lifted her eyes. Mondo?!?

Lani: What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Mondo looks at her. He can't explain it to her. He can't really explain it to himself. By this time Brock reached them. All the people had stopped dancing and were staring at them, including people sitting in the tables. Some of them stood up to see better. Lani was loudly using her vocabulary to tell Mondo what she thought of his behavior. Mondo tried to say something every now and then, but soon gave up. Brock was looking at them nervously, hoping no one would call police. Lani and Mondo weren't exactly... clean. So, as much as he'd like to see Jenny, this wasn't the best timing. 

Wind: What happened?

She had came to see what everything was about, somehow guessing Lani would be in the center. She had the amazing ability to get into... intresting situations.

Lani: What happened?! That idiot*points at Mondo* comes and and beats him*pointing at the emerald eyed guy* up!!

Trey:*leaning to his friend* You're ok?

Wind:*to Brock and Mondo* What are you doing here in the first place?

Brock: We... well... you know...

Wind: Yes...?

Mondo: We thought that maybe... that you might... erm...

Wind: I see... *to Lani* Can I have a word with you?

Lani:*still fuming* Ok...

They walk away from the guys.

Wind: Don't kill him, ok?

Lani: Why not? He deserves it.

Wind:*shugs* He was just jelous. 

Lani: What?!?!

Wind: Oh, c'mon. You know that's the reason. And you enjoy this situation.

Lani: I enjoy when a kid beats up the man of my dreams?

Wind:*smiling* Hey, they're fighting over you! I'd feel flattered...

They hear another *bang* and turn around to see what happened. Wind burries her face in her hands.

Wind: Oh no...

Lani:*grining* You were saying...?

Ash was in his hotell room with Misty, getting very bored. 

Ash: Can't we go and find the gym already?

Misty: It's too late. It won't be open anymore.

Ash: Damn.*pause* She's really causing lots of troubles you know?

Misty: Wind?

Ash: Yeah, I mean, she knows a girl from Team Rocket and she gots Brock following her around and...

Misty: Ash, let's get this straight: Brock follows every girl who'll allow him to do so!

Ash: Ok, so maybe not that one. But she still knows that Lani or whatever her name was.

Misty: You have a point or you're just trying to let all the thoughts you might have fly out from your mounth?

Ash: You think she might be working for Team Rocket? Trying to... um...

Misty: Yes?

Ash: To delay me becoming the greatest pokémon master!

Misty: Aaaaargh! Why would Team Rocket care about that?!

Ash: Or she could be with Gary, she said she knew him...

Misty hits Ash with her mallet.

Misty: I can't believe I have to spend the whole night with only you! I should have gone with them...*shakes her head*

The situation had finally cleared up a the disco. Brock and Mondo were being treated at one end of the room, Trey and the emerad eye guy at other by paramedics. The police had given Brock and Mondo into Lani's and Wind's custody, on the condition that the girls keep the guys out of trouble for the rest of the evening.

Wind nudges Lani and pushes her into Mondo's direction. Lani reluctantly walks to Mondo.

Lani: Hey..

Mondo looks up with a bruised cheek and swollen eye.

Mondo: Hi..

Lani: So..*looks uncomfortable*

Mondo just looks at Lani.

Lani: How's your eye doing? It looks pretty bad..

Mondo: Thanx..now I know who to call when I need to cheer up!*sarcastically*

Lani: I didn't mean it like that. I just..I dunno..*shrugs*

Mondo: Well..I appreciate the effort..

Lani manages a small smile.

Mondo: So..you wanna sit down?

Lani: Sure..

Lani sits down next to Mondo, but not too close..

Wind goes first over to Trey. Trey is lying on his back, trying to stop the blood coming from his nose.

Wind: Uh, Trey?

Trey opens one eye.

Wind: Uh hi. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for how Brock acted. I had no idea that he was going to do that. Or even would do that..

Trey: Uh huh..

Wind: Well I liked talking with you, but I hafta go now..

Trey: I'll look you up sometime when I want to talk and get punched out by your jealous boyfriend.

Wind: But..I said..

Trey: I'm kidding..but it was nice to meet you..

Wind: Likewise. Well..hope you heal soon. Bye.

Trey: Bye..

Ash and Misty had fallen asleep, tired of waiting for Brock and Wind to return. They had been watching TV, but all of the interesting programs had stopped two or three hours ago..

Jessie and James also had fallen asleep watching endless infomercials on TV. They were lying in a heap on the bed. Meowth was still up, waiting for Mondo and Lani to show. Where could they be? It was well past midnight already, and there still was no sign of them. Meowth was staring to get very anxious. If Giovanni found out that something had happened to Lani and Mondo..and Jessie and James and he hadn't done anything to try to stop it from happening, well that would be the end of them. From what he had heard, Lani had made an impression on him, when she had been interviewed. So if something happened to..well..not a good thing. And Mondo would probably come after them for not protecting her..he seemed kind of..well..interested in her.. Meowth got very tired of all of the pacing he had been doing for the past hour and he too, fell asleep..

The sun was getting up again, everything was more or less peaceful. Streets were empty, bars were throwing last custemers out, newspapers were delivered, people who had partied all night dragged themself to bed, hoping there wouldn't be too horrible hangover...

Now, what about the people we are(or are not, which ever suits you) intrested in? Misty was first to wake up. She looked around in the room. First she wondered were her stuff were, until she remembered she still was in Ash&Brock's room. Next thing that catched her attension, was the fact that Brock wasn't there. Misty turned to wake Ash up.

Misty: Ash! Get up!

Ash:*sleepily* Why...

Misty:*cheerfully* Cause today your gonna earn a new badge!

Ash:*jumps up*Hey, that's right! Let's go already!

Misty: We have a little problem...

Ash: Whaaa?!! Are you saying they don't have a gym in this town either?

Misty: No, they have a stupid gym! But Brock is missing!!!

Ash: Is that all?

Misty: Did I hear you correct?!

Ash: Well, we can ask Wind, she probably knows...

Misty:*yelling* Ashton Ketchum, that's a stupid... waita minute, that's actually an ok idea.

Ash: Of course it's, it was my idea! All my ideas are great, 'cause I'm so great! I'm gonna be the greatest pokémon master ever!

Misty doesn't bother to answer. She walks to the connecting door between their two rooms, Ash followed her. They tried, and opened, the door.

Misty:*entering the room* Wind, have you...*she stops on her tracks*

Ash walks in as well.

Wind:*lifting her head little**muttering sleepily* Let me guess, time to get up?

Ash: Yeah!

Wind: Great, in that case it won't hurt if I sleep few more hours...

She burries her head in her pillow and turns around. And jumps out of the bed screaming.

Brock:*lifting his head**sleepily* What's all this noise... look, Ash, I'm kinda tired, it won't kill us if we sleep little longer today... *realices something isn't quite right, get's to the sitting position* What are you looking at? And Misty what are doing in here? Wind why are you here? And... 

Wind:*violently shaking her head* Nothing happened, nothing happened...*screaming* for cry out loud, tell me nothing happened!!

Ash:*not understanding what's going on* Umm, whaddo you mean?

Misty hits Ash, then to Wind: You're still fully dressed, so it's not very likely you did anything.

Wind looks down at herself, calms down: Oh, that's right...

Misty:*looking curious* I have to say this is a very intresting situation nevertheless... 

Wind:*shugs* I must have been awfully drunk.

Brock: But you didn't drink anyth...

Wind:*quickly* I better take a shower*almost runs to the bathroom*

Jessie wakes up. She looks at the alarm clock: 8 am. No way she would get up. She closes her eyes to go back into dreamland. Nothing happens. After beeing awake for half an hour, she gives up trying. But if she's not getting more sleep, no one else will either.

Jessie:*yelling* Waaaaaake up!

James:*jumps up* What? Who? Where?*realices there is nothing serious going around* Aaaaw, Jessie, it's not even 9 o' clock yet...

Jessie: That's right, so it's perfect time to get up, make a plan and then capture Pikachu before dinner.

James: But I do get breakfast first, don't I?

Meowth:*remembering something suddenly* Mondo and Lani?! Are dey back?!?

Mondo:*from another bed* Yeah, we're back...

Lani: And not happy to wake up this way.

Jessie, James and Meowth turn to look at them, you know, just to make sure. They sigh in relief. Yes, they are sharing a bed again, but both strigtly on their own side.

Meowth: What da hell did you dink you were doing?!? You should be back by midnight if you're in a middle of a mission!!!

Lani: Like you care what we do...

James: Hey, we're a team!

Jessie:*glares at James* No, their not part of the team.*to Lani and Mondo* But if you screw up, will have to pay for it as well.

Meowth: So for now on, we want you to tell us where you go.

Mondo and Lani look at each other puzzled. This was definitely disturbing.

Mondo: Right... Since we are all up, we might as well get the day rolling on.

Lani: Agreed. 

There's a short silence and then they all rush to the bathroom at the same time( miinus Meowth, why would he wanna have hairspray, mascara, mirror, shower...).

Wind has taken a shower, changed and everything. She seems, well a bit unnerved by this morning's discovery. Waking up beside Brock. She still wasn't sure that had anything happened, but she just had to hope that nothing had happened..

She walks into the dining hall where the rest are already eating breakfast. She finally locates Ash, Misty and Pikachu, but Brock is nowhere to be seen. Wind walks over to Misty and Ash.

Wind: Morning..

Misty: Morning.

Ash grunsts.

Wind gives Ash a look.

Wind: I'm gonna go get myself some breakfast.

Misty: I recommend you to stay away from the scrambled eggs. They're awful.

Wind: Thanx for the tip..

Wind heads over to the buffet table.

Lani gets the shower first, and takes forever in there. She does all of her make-up and her hair and everything else a girl needs to get done before wanting to appear out in public. It takes her for ages.

Outside the bathroom, Jessie, James and Meowth are grilling Mondo for details about last night.

Jessie: SO where were you?

Meowth: Why were you out so late?

James: What did you do?

Jessie: When did you get back?

Meowth: Who else were you with?

James: How did you manage to stay on your side of the bed?

Mondo: At a disco, we didn't notice the time, we had fun, around two in the morning, Wind and Brock, and it was very difficult..Did that answer your questions?

James: It did at least to mine.*grins*

Jessie:*hrrrmph..*

Meowth: One more thing..why in the world were you out on a double date with two from Team Twerp?

Just as Meowth had said this, Lani appears out of the bathroom and happenes to hear the part from "on a double date with Team Twerp".

Lani: Excuse me, what is this about a double date?

Jessie and James notice the free bathroom and rush into it, leaving Mondo to fend for himself.

Lani: So? I'm waiting..*taps her foot impatiently*

Mondo: Well..it was sort of..wasn't it?

Lani: Actually no. I was out having fun with a friend when you and Brock come and ruin everything!

Meowth: Who'd he do dat?

Lani:*not realizing what she's giving away* He went and punched out another guy. Brock did the same thing. Just because we were talking and dancing with them..

Meowth: You were what?!

Lani: Dancing..

Mondo: *darkly*Very closely, too closely in my opinion.

Meowth looks at Lani surprised.

Lani: What? What did I do? Have fun?

Meowth: And you didn't have a chaperone present?

Lani: It's a disco! Of course there wasn't a chaperone! Unless you count Mondo who ruined eveything.

Meowth: Now tell me Mondo, did you actually punch out another guy?

Mondo:*sheepishly* Yeah.

Meowth: I'm proud of you. You should always keep your girl in check.

Lani: Ex-cuu-use me!? His girl?

Mondo: Well..umm..

Lani: Oh never mind. I'm going to have breakfast.

Lani leaves the room.

Ash, Misty and Wind ate their breakfast, not talking much. Ash was too busy chowing down food as fast as possible, firstly cause he was hungry and secondly cause he was in a hurry to get to the gym. Wind is not really in a mood for a converstation, so Misty has no one to talk with. Brock still nowhere in sight. Lani enters the dining hall and spots them. She picks up something from the buffet and walks to them. Ash gives her a look, but after that concentrades on his food again.

Misty: Soooo... Lani, right?

Lani: Yes.

Misty:*smiling* Who with did you wake up this morning?

Lani: What do you mean?

Misty: Well, Wind had a little surprise...

Wind:*muttering* Shuddup.

Lani: Hey, I'm your friend! I have the right to know! How else can I "be there for you" ? 

Wind:*glare* Oh, yeah, right.

Lani: C'mon! If you won't tell it, Misty will... or Ashy-boy, won't you?*smile*

Ash: Huh? What?

Lani: Nevermind...

James was in the shower and Jessie was doing her make-up in front of the mirror.

Jessie: I've said this before and I'll say it again, we'll have to complete this mission soon. Before those two get us into big troubles. Now some lipstick...

James: Oh, c'mon Jessie, what can they do to get uss into a bigger mess than we usually get ourselves into?

Jessie: Let me count the ways... Where's my eyeliner..?

James: Besides, they're just kids...

Jessie: Exactly! And someone needs to look after them. I think we should put Meowth to keep an eye on them... James, have you borrowed my eyeliner again?!

James:*coming out from the shower, wrapping a towel around himself* I might have... I kinda ran out of that...

Jessie: So where is it?!?

James:*walks up to her* Um.. let me see. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere around here...

And they had both forget everything about Mondo and Lani. 

Lani: You woke up with who?!

Wind: Brock.

Lani: Well... that's... something. Honestly, I never thought you would have...

Wind:*feeling uncomfortable* Look, nothing happened, ok?

Lani:*teasing* You're sure...?

Wind:*getting red* Of course I'm sure! There's no way in the freaky hell I would have...

Lani: If you say so...

Wind: I hate you.

Lani: No you don't. I'm your best friend. And you can't really hate anyone.

Ash:*jumping up* Let's go! We have a pokémon battle to win!

He obviously has finished his breakfast.

Misty: We're not ready yet Ash.

Ash: Hurry up! It's almost 10 o'clock already.

Wind: I should be still sleeping...

Lani realices she hasn't yet begun her breakfast, so she quickly stuffs something in her mounth.

Lani: Eeeew. This scrambled eggs are horrible!

Misty: Could have told you that.

Mondo was telling about the last night to Meowth. The cat was obviously beeing very proud of him. Maybe James hadn't had too strong influense to the kid.

Mondo:... and after that I...

Jessie and James emergen from the bathroom, all dressed up, hair in order.

Jessie:*sweetly* Mondo, why don't you go ahead to have some breakfast, we'll be there soon.

It wasn't really a wish, more like a command. Once Mondo had closed the door behind, both remaining rockets turned to Meowth.

Meowth: What now?

Jessie: We wan't you to keep an eye on them.

James: Yeah, report us what they do and where and is it something we should try as well... *gets hit be Jessie*

Jessie: Just see that they don't get into troubles like last night.

Meowth: Why Meowth?

Jessie: 'cause they won't suspect you. And we have more important things to do.

Meowth:*walking out, muttering to himself* Like looking at the mirror...

Jessie and James don't hear his last comment, so they head after him to have a decent breakfast.

Mondo arrives into the dining hall. He sees Ash get up, and then a disgusted expression on Lani's face. He walks over.

Mondo: Hi.

Lani looks up from her soggy scrambled eggs.

Lani: Oh, hi.

Ash: Can you please hurry up?*looking very antsy*

Wind: Hey, I'm not done yet.

Misty: We can wait, can't we Ash?*gives Ash a pointed look*

Ash: Uh, I guess we can.

Lani: So, Mondo, why don't go get something to eat? You're annoying me by just standing there. You too Ash. Sit.

Ash sits down and Mondo goes and gets himself a plate full of food. Wind finishes her breakfast and looks at Ash.

Wind: I'm done.

Ash: Good, let's go.*get's up*

Misty: Alright..*get's up also*

Wind:*gets up*Lani, I'll talk to you later.

Lani: yeah, sure.*takes a bite from her sandwich*

Wind, Misty and Ash leave.

Lani: So..what did they say to you after I left?

Mondo: Nothing much.*lifts a fork full of scrambled eggs to his mouth, then puts it down* But just before I left, Jessie and James were acting kinda weird..

Lani: There's one thing I should warn you about..

Mondo:*eyes getting darker*Don't tell me you're going to party again with Wind..

Lani: It's not that, it's..

Meowth:*interrupting*Good cuz tonight we're having a strategy meeting.

Lani: Where did you come from?*looks surprised*

Mondo takes a huge bite from the scrambled eggs.

Mondo: Oh ew. This stuff is awful!

Lani:*looks at Mondo and gives a sigh*That's what I wanted to warn you about..*shakes her head*But you never let me finish.

Ash:*excited* Let's head for the gym!

Misty: Umm, where's Brock?

Ash: He's missing again?!? Aaaaarg! If this keeps up I'm never gonna get the next badge!!!

Wind: Why don't you go to the gym already, I'll go to look for him?

Ash: You will? Cool! Thanks!*runs off, yelling* C'mon Pikachu!

Pikachu runs after him.(Ok, I know we haven't written that much about Pikachu, sorry. I'll try to get him in more from now on…)

Misty:*takes a quick look at Wind and then turns to follow Ash* Ash!! Wait up! 

Wind look after them, shaking her head, but smiling. Than she gets a little nervous look on her face. She's not really looking forward seeing Brock. It'll just be… too weird. 

Wind: Oh the hell, I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. *pause* Now, where could he be…

Ash had run through the town and reached the gym, Misty few steps behind him. The gym was a big, white building. It remanded you about the angent temples in Greeck. When sun shined to it's walls, it glittered, so brightly, that your eyes hurt. 

Misty: Wow. It's so beautiful…

Ash: Whatever. I wonder what badge I'll get from here…

Misty: Well, what gym is this?

Ash: I don't know!

Misty: You don't know what gym this is?!? Are you sure it's a gym at all?! Aaaaargh! You're the biggest moron in the whole wide world!

Ash: This coming from a girl, who looks and sounds like a boy, has no sense of fashion, dresses up in…

Misty: That does it*the mallet o'death appeared*

Ash:*getting whacked* Aaaah…

Misty:*the mallet disappears* Let's get in now. The walks the stairs up and push the door open.

Team Rocket has finished their breakfast. The whole gang in sitting in their hotell room, going through their plan for today.

Jessie: We should act fast. The twerps don't expect to see us before 3 pm, so if we strike before that, we'll have the advantage of surprise.

Lani: But this time we'll have to make it! This isn't like your normal day, when you make a simple plan, screw up and go home. Today, we'll have to capture Pikachu! This is the last chance.

James: But I don't like "have to"s…

Lani: Well, that's too bad.

Meowth: Maybe we should dink a way out, if we blow dis up.

Mondo: Someway to stop Giovanni from getting too mad at us…

Jessie: You can't make a plan and think it'll fail from the start!

James: They do have a point Jessie. I mean we've tried thousands times and not yet succeed, why would this time be any different?

Jessie: Because…

Lani: Meowth, you have an idea, what'll we do?

Meowth: Sure. Da boss will be most pleased, if you give him any rare pokemon.

Mondo: He'll be so surprised that you can actually capture something.

Jessie&James glare at him.

Mondo: Uh, sorry, what I ment was… erm…

Lani: We got your point Mondo. Now, you haven't really told us plan of anykind, Meowth.

Meowth: That friend of yours, Wind, what pokémons does she have?

Lani: I don't know for sure. She mentioned something about wartortle, vileplum, kadabra… But I don't really know for sure.

Meowth: Dose sound good enough. I'm sure dat da Boss would like a kadabra.

Lani: Wait a minute! Your actually suggesting, we steal her pokémons?!

Meowth: No dat's too risky…

Lani: Good.

Meowth:.. You'll just ask her to borrow you few pokémons, permanitely. Dat one ya don't tell her, of course.

Lani: What?!?

Misty, Ash and Pikachu entered the gym. It smelled weird inside. Grass, flowers, vanilla candels. They looked around amazed. The floor was growing green grass, few threes and plenty of colorful flowers. Birds were singing. And candels, all over the place. Someone was playing a guitar somewhere. A blond girl, with flowers in her hair, wearing red long dress and huge earrings aproached them. She had a weird look on her face, but she was smiling.

The girl:*in dreamy voice* Hello… and… welcome…

Ash: Is this a pokémon gym?

The girl:*giggling* Oh, this is whatever you want it to be…

Misty:*whispering to Ash* I don't think she is sane…

Ash: Could you take me to the gym leader?

The girl: Leader? You don't need a leader! You're free, a free soul! *shakes Ash gently* You can be your own leader, live your own life!*letting go* You can even flyyyy…*spreads her hands*

Ash, Misty and Pikachu back away from her. She runs of giggling, slapping her hands*

Misty: That was strange.

Pikachu: Chuuyou ^ you said it^

Ash:*looking a bit unsure* C'mon, let's find the leader…

They walk on, to the direction where the guitarr music comes from. They see a man, with long red hair, no shirt, pink throusers and sandals. He is singing softly.

Misty: Excuse me, sir.

The man lifts his head.

Ash: I'm here to challenge the leader of this gym!

The man: Well, I'm the leader, if you have to use that name. I personally prefer some other terms…

Ash:*sweatdrop* So can we get on with the pokemon battle, so I can earn the badge?

The man: Oh sure, but you see, I don't wanna tell my pokemons what to do. They are free souls as well, they have the right to run free…*he starts playing his guitar again*

Pikachu and Misty are also sweatdropping. This is definetely a disturbing place. They hear voices and turn around to see a young girl with a boy dancing around, laughing. A little growlitle running by their side. 

Misty: Who are all these people?

The man: Pokémon trainers, who woke up to realise there so much more in the life…

Ash: They probably hadn't any talent in the first place. 

The man: We're all different, but we can still live in peace, humans and pokemons, side by side…

Ash: But I wanna become the greatest pokemon master ever! How can I get the badge from you, if you don't battle?

The man: The badge? Is that all you want? Here*hand a flower shaped badge to Ash*, you can have it, if it makes you happy. We all wanna be happy…

Ash: Well… I would have liked to battle, but I guess this goes as well…

The man: Now, relax, breath the air, eat some fruits… *he lights a cigarette* You want one?*offers the box to Ash*

Ash: Eh, I've heard smoking is bad for you…

The man: Oh, not these. These make you feel really really good.

Ash: Well, in that case…

Misty: No, we're gonna get out of here*drags Ash through the flower field and out of the door*

Pikachu following then, but looking back every now and then. In his opinion, this wasn't such a bad place; he had even seen some apples there…

Team Rocket, including their beloved assistants, were on their way to the local gym. They had heard that Ash was going to go there, so they figured that Wind would be there also.

Lani: Like I said, I'm not going to steal Wind's pokémons from her!*crosses her arms*

Meowth: Well, do you have a better plan?

Lani: We could just go and capture some very rare wild pokémon? Without having to steal it from Wind?

Jessie: Now you'll never become a real Team Rocket member, if you keep acting like that.

Lani: Well, I just don't like the idea of stealing from a friend. From a complete stranger is totally fine with me, but not from a friend..

Mondo:*whispering into Lani's ear* We can think up of something before they can capture a pokémon from Wind.

Lani:*smiles* Thanks.

Mondo: No prob..*looks into Lani's eyes*

Lani looks back, but after a minute she turns her gaze away. They continue on walking in silence.

Now, as we already know, Wind is not with Ash, Misty and Pikachu. She is out looking for Brock, who has mysteriously disappeared. Where to, no one knows..

Ash, Misty and Pikachu are walking back to the hotel. Ash and Misty happen to be arguing at the same time also.

Ash: But why couldn't I take that cigarette if he said that they were good for me?

Misty: You idiot! Cigarettes aren't good for anyone!

Ash: But..but..he said that they were special!

Misty: Aargh! No they were NOT! They were normal cigarettes and equally hazardous to your health as the ones that are being sold at stores!!

Ash: Oh..but are you sure?

Misty: *exasperated* Yes, I'm sure! Now let's go find

Wind and Brock..*storms off*

Ash and Pikachu follow Misty bewildered by her actions because she doesn't usually act this wired and tense.

Wind was getting very fed up with this situation. She had looked every where, no sign of Brock. She felt like throwing something to a wall. Felt like, she didn't actually do it. Wind sat down to think. Where could he be? She heards steps and looks up. It's Brock. Wind stands up and walks to him. 

Brock: Oh, it's you...

Wind: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I've spend almost an hour looking for you!

Brock:*brightens up a little* You have?

Wind: Yes. Ash and Misty went already to the gym, I promised to find you for them.

Brock:*shugs* Ok, guess we should go after those two.

Wind: Something wrong?

Brock: What? No. Why would anything be wrong? Just because you totally freak out after waking up next to me? No, everything is just fine... 

Team Rocket had reached the gym. They looked at each other and entered. Their eyes almost popped out when they saw the building from inside.

Jessie:*angrily* This can't be the gym! You must have been mistaken.

Meowth: I agree.

Mondo: This is the right place. But you're right, it sure doesn't look like a gym.

James: Oh, look! There's a little growlithe! 

Lani: Why don't we capture it and evolv it with firestone. Than we can give it to the Boss and...

Jessie: You have any idea what an evolution stone costs?!?

Meowth: And we won't be needing dat, once we have completed our plan.

A man walked up to them. 

The man: Are you pokemon trainers?

James: No, actually we're Te*Jessie hits him* Auts!

Mondo: Of course we're pokemon trainers.

The man:*to Jessie* That wasn't a nice thing to do... you should be able to live in peace with your brothers...

Jessie&James: We're not siblings!

Meowth: Thank God not. Dat would be too sick...

Lani: I don't think he ment that literaly...

James: Oh...

Lani: *to the man*You haven't seen a young black haired boy with dirty cheeks, have you?

The man: I might have... but that's past. Don't worry about past little girl, don't think about the future, live now!

Mondo: Ok...*whispering to others* I don't think we'll find anything from here...

The man lights another cigarette. 

The man: You want one? 

Mondo: No thanks, we don't smoke.

The man: Your choise, your loss. They would make you feel very light...

James: Can I try one Jessie? Can I?

Meowth: Well, there is chance that smoking would make you look more like a man...

James: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!

Lani: C'mon, you're not Butch. Let's get out from here. Those cigarettes look kinda weird... and they definitely smell weird... Uh, my head... it feels so... so...

Mondo:*looks at Lani* We'd better get out and fast.

He grabs Lani's arm and drags her out, Jessie, James and Meowth follow.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu have returned to the hotel. They checked the rooms and the dining hall, but didn't see Wind or Brock.

Ash: Maybe she found Brock and they went after us to the gym.

Misty: We would have seen them!

Ash: We could have missed them, we were walking really fast and everything...

Pikachu:^that's right!^

Ash: I think we should go back to that nice gym to look for them...

Pikachu:^Yes!^

Misty: NO! We're not going back to that place!!! You're suggesting that just to get one of those stupid cigarettes!

Ash: Well, if you'd let me have one, we wouldn't be having this converstation!

Pikachu:^Who cares about cigarettes? I want an apple^

Misty: We're gonna find Wind&Brock and get out from this town!

She was looking very angry&annoyed, so Ash decided it wouldn't be smart to disagree with her.

To Be Contienue…

__

Next part you'll (maybe) find out more about the mysterious new gym! While waiting for it, why not review and tell us how much you love our story? You don't like our story? Well, we wanna know that as well. No reason to not review…

   [1]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	5. "Is James really a man?"

Authors: Lani & Wind

Rating: PG-13(yes, still the same…)

Category: Humor with mushy romance

Disclaimer: Who thinks Nintendo would even want to own Lani nor Wind?! Everyone else, though, they do own. Oh, but we own the smoker guy with gitar. Yaiy! All his fanmail can be addressed to us.

Wind's note: BTW, [Lani][1] has her own author's profile now, go and check it out.!

Authors' note: Do we have something to say? Not as far as I know… Ok. Maybe we should tell about our text format? Or maybe, just maybe, we should keep our mounths shut and let people read on. That is, if there are people reading this thing… Sure there are! Look how many reviews we got from the last part and… Whaaa?!? Just 44 hits and 1 review? No one loves us*starts crying* Now, now, it's ok. You really should work on that self esteem, you know? Yeah…*still sniffing* *smile* Here, have a brownie. *takes it* Thanks*eats it* Hey, this is really good! Yes, isn't it? Why don't you go and play with those nice butterfrees… *happily* Sure! *runs off* Now people, you can finally get on with the story…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 5:"Is James really a man?"

Wind and Brock arrived at the "gym". They went inside and met the man who smoked those "wonderful" cigarettes.

The man: Are you pokémon trainers?*blows smoke into their faces*

Wind:*coughs and waves her hand in front of her face* Uh yeah..

The man: Would you like a cigarette?

Brock: No.

The man looks at Wind expectantly.

Wind: No thanks. I don't smoke.

The man: Suit yourself.*shrugs*

Wind:*coughing* Has there been a boy, about ten years old and a girl, about eleven years old in here recently?

The man: Follow me..*starts walking towards a brightly colored door*

Wind looks at Brock, who just stares straight ahead. She sighs and follows the man. Brock decides to follow as well. They enter a long narrow hallway with many many doors.

The man: You can find what you're looking for if you can solve these riddles. When you solve one, you get the next one. When you have solved all, then you will find whatever you need.. but you cannot leave before you have..

Wind:*whispers uncertainly to Brock* Should we actually do this?

Brock: I'm going to.

Wind:*sighs* Well, what's the riddle?

The man: What has a face but no eyes, mouth or nose?

Wind looks stumped. Brock is mystefied.

The man: When you know the answer to this one, type it in here and it will give your next set of directions.*points to a machine* Happy riddle solving.. Peace.

The man leaves them in the dimly lit hallway. Wind tries the door they came from.

Wind:*defeatedly* the door's locked. We have to solve these riddles, otherwise we'll never get out!

Brock grunts. He sits down and starts to think..

Lani is lying on the hotel bed. Mondo and Meowth are sitting by the bed watching TV. Jessie and James have gone out to get some food for them.

Lani opens one eye.

Mondo:*rushes to Lani's side* You're waking up!

Lani: Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?

Mondo looks nervously at Meowth.

Mondo: Well..you felt dizzy at the gym.

Lani: Gym? What gym? Who are you?*looks quizzically at Mondo*

Mondo: Uh-oh.

Meowth: Right. Your name is Lani. You are in a hotel room.

Mondo: You don't remember me?

Lani: No..should I?

Mondo: Well..you should. I'm Mondo..

Lani: My brother? My boyfriend? My cousin?

Mondo:*looks quickly at Meowth who shrugs, as if to say "do what you want, but you take the responsibilty then"* I'm your boyfriend. You have to remember me!

Lani: Oh..*trying to remember* Do I have a best friend?

Meowth: Yes, Jessie.

Jessie and James come in with big bags full of food.

Meowth: And there she comes!

Lani: The one with the blue hair?

Mondo: No, the pink hair.

Lani: Oh..

Jessie: *pulls Meowth aside and sharply whispers* What is going on?

Meowth: Amnesia. You're her best friend. Mondo is her boyfriend.

Jessie: Why does she have amnesia? And why am I HER best friend?!

Meowth: Shh! Keep it down! The smoke must've affected her memory. Dis way, we can capture Wind's pokémons and Lani won't be nagging us!

Jessie: Smart..*grins evilly*

Meowth: I know..

Wind:*sitting down* I hate riddles.

There's a short silence.

Wind: Hello? I'm trying to make a converstation here…

Brock: That's nice.

Wind:*sigh* You're mad at me, aren't you?*looks at Brock*

No response. Wind sighs again and goes back thinking about the riddle. She's getting headache out of this. 

Brock: You didn't have to come.

Wind: Huh?

Brock: If you hate riddles so much, you didn't have to come. I could have found Misty& Ash while you could have been doing whatever you want.

Wind: Yeah, like I could let you get into troubles all by yourself.

Brock looks at her, but turns his head away quickly.

Team Rocket is sitting around a small table, eating the food Jessie and James brought.

Lani: So, let me see if I got everything straight. You*looks at Mondo* are my boyfriend, You*turns to look at Jessie* are my best friend. We've known each other since childhood. Meowth is a talking pokémon, part of my working team. We're all in an organistation called Team Rocket, whatever that is… And*looking at James* you're a MAN?

Meowth: Yeah, you got everything more or less right.

Lani: Do I have pokemons?

Everyone else sweatdrop and look at each others. Damn, this could blow up the whole thing. They had no idea, what pokémon she had.

Mondo:*suddenly remembers something* Yes, you have a Poliwhirl.

Lani: Mind if I check it out?*gets her pokéball*

Mondo:*offented* You don't trust your own boyfriend?

Lani: I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you. As far as I know, you could be lying to me about everything.

Mondo:*tooks Lani's hand* I understand. You'll see if I told you the truth, and if I did, you promise to trust us, ok?

Lani:*looking in his eyes* I promise.

She throws her pokeball. Jessie, James&Meowth hold their breath. A poliwhirl pops out, they all let out a sigh of relief. Lani calls it back.

Lani: Where well, I believe you. Now what are we supposed to do?

Pikachu, Misty&Ash were standing outside the gym once again. Ash was grinning widely.

Ash: Hah, there you see! We should have came here right away.

Misty glared at him. They had looked everywhere around the hotel, but nothing. So they had no choise but to return here. Although Misty was seriously starting to wonder, if she should have left Ash back at the hotel and tell him to wait there. She probably should have. Misty looked at Ash, who was still grinning. Yes, she definitely should have.

Pikachu: ^What are we waiting for?^

He runs up the stairs and into the gym.

Ash: Yo, Pikachu, wait up, buddy!

He runs after. Misty has no choise but to follow them.

Brock gets up and walks to the machine.

Wind: You have the answer?*jumps up as well*

Brock: I think so.

He typed something.

Brock: We'll find out soon enough.

Wind:*little worried* What happens if it's not right?

Brock just shugs. They wait. It took just few seconds, but to them it felt a lot longer time. Finally few lights got brighter and a door opened.

Wind:*jumping up and down* Yesh! It was right!*hugs Brock* C'mon, let's move on! I wanna get out from here.

They walked through the door and ended up in a small room. The floor was covered with sand, the walls and the roof were painted to look like sky. On the left wall, was some writing.

Wind:What animal walks on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three at night?

Brock: The next riddle.

Wind:*starts smiling* I know know this one! This is so easy*laughs happily* I remenber reading about this in history class and…*notices Brock looking weirdly at her* What?

Brock: Uh, nothing.

Wind: *muttering*… so sue me, I like reading history books… 

Mondo was feeling sorta guilty, for many reasons. Telling Lani he was her boyfriend, to start with. That wasn't so bad thing, it wouldn't cause her any real harm, more likely to him, once she got her memory back. Oh boy, she would kill him. Well, he should just make this worth it. The thing Mondo was more worried about was their plan. Jessie had told Lani that they would take few pokémons from a annoying snobbish girl, their common enemy. Jessie had been very convinsing, when she explained to Lani how she should just go and ask the girl to show her pokémons and when she did, how rest of them would crap those creatures. How that would be perfect way to payback. Mondo sighed. Lani hadn't liked the idea stealing Wind's pokémons, he was sure she wouldn't be pleased to hear they lured her into doing it, when she wasn't herself. But Jessie and James seemed very pleased with the plan, both of them trying to take credit for it. 

Wind and Brock move onto the next riddle. They enter a room with spots in it. Lots of spots. Different sized spots, different colored ones. There are so many spots that it's overwhelming.

Wind: Ugh. Just looking at these spots are making me dizzy!

Brock: No kidding.

Wind: Okay, let's go find the next riddle from this room. Let's see. Oh, it's over there!*points to the wall farthest from them*

Brock and Wind almost run to it.

Wind:*reading from the wall* To solve this, you have to touch your brain and tone in your portable.. 46 5338, 8436 46 3463 843 53935..Huh?! What is this?

Brock: You got me. But if we think a bit, we'll figure it out.

Wind: Right..these spots are giving me a headache. I wish I could have my cell phone with me. Then I could call someone whose good at riddles..

Brock: Wait a minute! What did you just say?!

Wind: I said I have a headache.

Brock: No, no. After that.

Wind:*looks completely mystefied*I said I wanted to call someone good at riddles.

Brock: That's it!

Wind: What's it?

Brock: You're a genius! *hugs Wind*

Wind: Uh..thanks, I think..

Ash, Misty and Pikachu enter the gym, again. The same man appears smoking what must be his tenth cigarette that day. Chain smoking. Not healthy.

Ash: Excuse me, sir?

The man:*turns around to face them* Ah you came back. To live as free spirits. Welcome welcome. Come in and have a cigarette.

Ash: Really? Can I actually have one?

Misty: NO! We discussed this already. You can't have a cigarette!

Ash: Aww Misty, I really want one.

The man: Let the young man decide for himself. He is a free spirit, afterall. So are you.

Ash: Well, I want to try a cigarette. Are they the normal kind you buy from a store?

The man: Oh no. They're special. But have one.*offers Ash a cigarette*

Ash takes one. The man lights it for him.

Misty: Ash! NO! You're too young to smoke! Especially those types of cigarettes. *takes the cigarette from Ash and stomps on it*

Ash: Aww, c'mon Misty! I wanted to try that!

Misty: No.

The man: I see. You do not like smoking. Well, do you like brownies then? I have a special recipe for them. Would you like to try some?

Ash: Sure! I can try that right Misty? I mean, they're not cigarettes. I can try some brownies.

Misty: Yes, those you can try. I'll try some myself actually.

The man:*nods happily* I'll just go quickly get the tray. You can make yourselves comfortable over there.*points to a room with a open door*

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walk in. Ash sits on a blue beanbag chair. Misty and Pikachu share a purple one.

Pikachu: ^Do they have apples?^

Ash: Probably.

Misty: With a special recipe prepared most likely. Everything here has been made with a special recipe.

Pikachu: ^Well, I want some of those special apples.^

Ash: I can ask for you..

The man: *comes in*Here you go. Brownies made with a special recipe. And some special apples for you.*sets a plate of apple slices infront of Pikachu*

Ash: Thanks.

Misty:*takes a bite*Oh, these are delicious! Pikachu, you like your apples?

Pikachu nods happily.

The man leaves the room, closes the door, and locks it very quietly so that Ash and Misty don't hear it.

Lani and Mondo are alone in the hotel room. Jessie, James and Meowth had gone out to figure out the details of their plan. Lani is lying on her stomach watching TV on the bed. Mondo can't seem to sit still.

Lani: Mondo? I did call you Mondo then? Or did I have a special name for you? Anyway, can you please sit still. That's becoming very annoying.

Mondo:*thinking to himself* Well, at least pacing still bothers her.*to Lani* Noo, you didn't have a name for me.

Lani: Oh, okay. Come here and watch TV with me. *pats the side of the bed next to her*

Mondo sits, very uptight.

Lani: Are you always this uptight? I mean, relax. You look so tense.*turns herself onto her side so she can look at Mondo*

Mondo:*trying to relax, lies next to Lani* So..Lani, you can't remember anything?

Lani: No..I don't. But one question. Is James really a man? I mean, really...he, well..he..

Mondo: I know what you mean. And yes, he is a man. Well, a male. Not a man quite yet. He's still got some growing up to do..

Lani: Oh..one more question.

Mondo: Shoot.

Lani: Have we..you know..yet?

Mondo: Oh, no! No, we haven't..

Lani:*looks relieved* Oh good..*flips back onto her stomach and turns her gaze back to the TV*

Mondo sighs. He starts to watch TV as well.

The rest of Team Rocket was doing a happy victory dance outside the hotel.

Jessie: This must be my greatest plan ever!

Meowth: It was my plan! And it is great!

James:*singing* We're gonna capture Pikachu, we're gonna... *get smacked to head*Ow!

Jessie: No we're not! Haven't you listened at all?

James: We're not? Than why is this so great? I mean, I don't mind doing victory dance, but I'd kinda like to know why I'm doing it.

Meowth: Dis is great, 'cause Lani doesn't remember being friends with Wind so she has no prob stealing from her!

James: Oh, ok. Cool.

Jessie: And more importantly, I'm the leader of this group again! Something good out beeing her best friend...

Brock: We'll just have to change the numbers into letters!

Wind: You mean like, a= 1, b=2...?

Brock: No. Like in the cell phone. 2 means a,b or c and so on.

Wind: How do we know which letter it is?

Brock: Hmmm... I think we'll have to go guessing. Let's see, first 4. That can be either g, h or i. Next 6, m, n or o.

Wind: It could be "in". Or "go". 

Brock: We'll probably figure out which once we know the next word.

Wind: Oh, I wish I had some paper and... Wait a sec*rumbles through her backbag and pulls out some paper and a pen* and actually... *goes through her stuffs little more* some aspirin! Bye, bye headache!

Brock: How much stuff do you have in that thing?

Wind: Some clean clothes, paper and pens for drawing, medication, you know, just in case, shampoo, soap, toothbrush... 

Brock: Got the point! Let's just solve this riddle.

They spend about fifteen minutes putting the letters in order. Then they look at each other.

Wind:*puzzled* What jewel?

Brock:*shugs* Think we should try from our left side.

They do as they're told.

Brock: Any idea what exactly we should do?

Wind: Nope. And my eyes hurt... stupid spots...*tooks off her glasses* That helped. Now I just can't see anything...

Brock: Has anyone ever told you you've amazing eyes?

Wind:*blush* Thanks.

Mondo and Lani are still watching TV, when Jessie, James&Meowth enter the room once again. 

Meowth: Dat does it. Next time we get a room, no cable TV.

Lani:*turns to look at them* Huh? You're ready? Are we gonna start soon?

Mondo: Why are you so eger to start...?

Lani: I'm hoping that doing something I've done before, will help me get my memory back. *notices everyone staring* I have done things like this, haven't I?

Jessie:*smiling* Why, of course. We do it together all the time. *whispers to Meowth* You don't think it'll trigger her memory, do you?

Meowth: I hope not...

Lani:*looking at Mondo* You don't look too thrilled. What's the matter? Wouldn't you like me to remember, remember... us?

Mondo: I would like nothing better.

Lani: Great. Let's get started!

Misty: Wow, this brownies are really, really good...*giggles* Aren't they Ashy-boy?

Ash: Yeah, they're almost as sweet as you...

Misty: Oh Ash *giggles again*...

Pikachu:^What wrong with you two?^

Ash: You saw that couple at the main hall, Misty?

Misty: Sure did.

Ash: Would you like to try what they were doing?

Misty: Though you'd never ask!*jumps up, but loses her balance and falls over*

Ash: You didn't hurt yourself, did you?*rushes up to help her, but falls to the floor as well*

Misty: Oh, I'm fun... I mean fine... I'm feeling great.

Ash: Yeah, me too! Little dizzy but...

Pikachu:^Uh oh, this can't be good...^

Wind and Brock spend about an hour trying to understand what it meant about a jewel.

Wind: Maybe the jewel isn't even in this room.

Brock: It might be that the number solving was just a part of this riddle. The real riddle might be the jewel thingy.

Wind: I think you might be onto something.

Brock: But what? What am I onto? I know it's a good idea, but it still doesn't make much sense..

Wind: No kidding..*sigh*

Lani: So, what do I do next?

Jessie: We-ell, first we have to find the annoying girl. Her name is Wind.

Lani: Wind? Isn't that an element?

James:*whispering to Mondo* Element? What's she talking about?

Mondo:*whispering* Never mind.

Jessie: Anyway, Wind usually hangs around a guy named Brock. And a small boy named Ash and a girl named Misty. Don't say anything about the names. But all of them are very annoying.

Lani: Right. Weird named people are annoying. Where do we find them?

Jessie: Y'see that's the problem. We haven't had much time to look for them since we were all so worried about how you were holding up..

Lani: Aww, that's so nice of you guys..

Mondo: We wouldn't leave your side until you woke up. Well, they*gestures to Jessie and James* did to get us some food, but that's a minor detail..

Lani: You're too good to me*hugs Mondo, then hugs Jessie, then hugs James and then Meowth*

Jessie: Right. Now we have to head to the gym.

Lani: Okay.

Team Rocket starts walking to the gym.

Misty and Ash were lying in a heap on the floor giggling their heads off when the man came in to check up on them.

Misty:*dreamy voice* Oh hi..I'd like a banana split.

Ash:*giggling* The special recipe kind..

Misty: Oh, yes please!*seems to have a few screws lose in her head, eventhough we know it's just the

"special" brownies they had that caused this..*

The man: You may have some more brownies if you will come with me to another room.

Misty: Anything for a banana split with crumbled brownies on top!

Ash: Mmmmmm...

The man:*smiling* Just follow me.

Misty gets up, trips and falls down. She gets up again, helps Ash up and together they try to walk behind the man. They make it somehow, with a whole lot of swaying. Pikachu follows them trying to avoid not being squashed if they happen to fall down..

The man leads them to a green room. Everything in there is green. There is a mirror on one of the walls. And a door next to it. Misty, giggling like a lunatic, walks over to the green bean bag they have. She plops down on it.

Ash: Hey-y-y! I want to sit on it too!

Misty: Well, come then!

Ash: I will!*walks towards Misty*

Just as Ash is close enough, he trips and falls in head first into Misty's lap.

Brock: If we assume, that we're not supposed to really find a jewel.

Wind: Ok. It does make some sence, since these were supposed to be riddles, not dares.

Brock: But does it lead us to anything?

Wind: Do we take only the number part, or the whole thing.

Brock: We'll the first line was more or less to help to figure out those numbers…

Wind: So, just: Go left and find a jewel? That's not reasonable!

Brock: you think we're missing something here?

(Well, the author is so, probably you are as well…)

Wind: Aaaaargh! I give up! I don't care about these goddamned riddles…*sits to the floor*

Brock: Hey! You just give up?! You're gonna be stuck here for good! You're not getting anywhere with that kinda attidute.

Wind:*hugging her legs, muttering* I know. I don't care. Why should I? No one does…

Brock: Lots of people do, care for each other, that is. Don't you care for Ash&Misty? They can be in troubles you know…

Wind: That's very unfair*gets up*. Fine, let's try one more time.

One could say Brock was right. Ash and Misty weren't doing that great. Well, depends, who you ask from. From their own point of view, they'd never been better. From Pikachu's view, they were seriously disturbed. They are sharing the beanbag, which mean they're in each other's arms. Although, the situation would be more or less same without the beanbag. They're whishpering to each other's ears and giggling like schoolgirls.

Pikachu:^Um, Ash? Ash?!^

Ash: Not no Pikachu. 

Pikachu:^Shouldn't we be heading for the next town and badge? Or at least be looking for Wind and Brock^

Misty: Brock and Wind? Who are they?

Ash:*shakes his head* I have no idea. But if you wanna know, I'll find out, just for you…

Misty: Oh, you don't have to Ash. I don't care, as long as you're with me…

Ash: I'll always be with you Mist…

Pikachu:^Puh-leez! That's just too much syrap for one day^

Ash: Relax, Pikachu! Have another apple. Taste those brownies. Have fun!

Misty: Are you relaxed Ashy?

Ash: Sure, why do you ask?

Misty: I just thought that maybe I should help you to relax…

Ash: I think, I'm actually pretty tensed…

Pikachu:^Hey, have some consern for me too! Oh, I gotta get out from here…^

Team Rocket was walking towards the gym.

Lani: Jessie? We've been friends for a long time, right?

Jessie: Sure we have! Why?

Lani: What do we usually do together?

Jessie: Well… I love shopping, so we do that. Sometimes go to movies. Watch TV. And talk, we tell everything to each other*gives Lani a smile*

Lani: Ok. So you don't mind answering to one more question? I know pretty much how things are, but… How's James connected to any of us?

Jessie: He's my best fr…

Meowth:*cutting in* Da best boyfriend she has ever had.

Lani:*eyes very wide* You two are dating?

Meowth: *before Jessie can disagree* Yes dey are. In fact, you're da one who got 'em together.

Lani: I am? 

Jessie:*forces a smile to her face* Yes, you are and I'm forever grateful to you.*gives an evil glare to Meowth*,*to Lani* Now, why don't you go to talk with Mondo? 

Lani: I guess that would be a good thing, to get to know my boyfriend* laughs little*

After she's gone futher, so that she can't hear, Jessie turns to Meowth, eyes flaming with anger.

Jessie: What was that?!?

Meowth: Hey, I just stopped you from screwing up da whole plan!

Jessie: Oh, I'm sure that was just it…

James:*walking to them* What are you arguing about?

Meowth: Nothing. Jessie just doesn't like da fact dat you're her boyfriend from now on.

James:*face lights up* I am?

Jessie: That's what Meowth*glares at the cat* told Lani.

James: But… but…*getting wobbly eyes* you don't like the idea dating me?

Meowth: No, she hates it! *gets hit by Jessie's mallet* Ow!

James:*hurt* You don't want to be my girlfriend!

Jessie: I didn't say that!

James:*happy* Then you wanna be my girlfriend!

Jessie: No!

James starts sobbing, Jessie can't decide should she hit him or try to comfort him. She does the first one.

Jessie: Now, don't act like an idiot James! I don't want have an imbesil as a boyfriend.

James: Ok…*hopeful* You think you could stop hitting me, while we're dating?

Jessie just glares at him.

Wind and Brock search the whole spotty room that they're trapped in. Wind presses her hands against a spot on the wall and suddely the whole wall starts to move, taking Wind with it.

Wind: Brock!!

Brock: I'm coming!!*races to be able to go where-ever Wind is going to with the wall*

They clutch each other(their version of the fearhug), and watch with wide eyes what's going to happen next. The wall stop moving and now they're in complete darkness.

Wind: Brock?!*nervously*

Brock:*gulp* Yeah?

Wind: *voice wavering *You don't happen to have a flashlight with you?

Brock: Uh..no..

Wind: Okay..now what?

Brock: We'll be fine..I hope..

Wind: Just don't let go, I don't want to get lost alone..

Brock:*squeezing Wind harder* I won't..

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Misty and Ash are up to their own fun not knowing that Wind and Brock are trapped in some dark musty room..

Ash: Ooh, that feels good..

Misty: I'd do anything for my sweetie pie..*continues on massaging Ash's shoulders*

(what in the world did you think this was? I mean they're not even teenagers yet!)

Ash: Oh, oh, right there!

Misty: Here?

Ash: Uh-huh. That feels soo good.

Misty:*walks to the front of Ash* Did you really like it? Do you think I could become a professional masseuse?

Ash: Oh yeah. Now it's my turn to return the favor.

Misty: Alright. I'll just sit on your lap then..

Ash: Oh please do..

Pikachu:^Oh please, not again!^

Almost arriving at their destination, Lani is trying to find out more anout her and Mondo's past..

Lani: So, how long have we been dating?

Mondo: Well.. do you mean the first we went out on a date, or when we decided to go steady?

Lani: Both.

Mondo: Oh..uh..okay..well..*looks at Meowth giving him an expression that says HELP!*..We went out on our first date about a year ago. We went to the movies.

Lani: Were we already then helping Jessie and James?

Mondo: No.

Lani: Oh, okay. So we met them after we got together?

Mondo: uh, yeah..

Lani: Great! Now I know some more of our past.

Meowth:*whispering to Mondo* That went well..

Mondo:*whispering to Meowth* You'd better tell those two what I just told her so that our stories don't get mixed up.

Meowth nods and goes to talk with Jessie and James.

Mondo:*turns back to Lani* So..*he decides to be brave and takes ahold of Lani's hand* What were we talking about?*shoots a quick look at Lani*

Lani:*looks at first surprised by Mondo's action then is smiling like there is no tomorrow* Oh..nothing special. We can just walk in silence if that's what you want.

Mondo smiles back.

To Be Continue…

__

More special brownies coming to your way! Who will be the next victem?? Also, pokéshippers, what did you think?*grin*. Anywayz, stay stunned for part 6! Yes, and we still like reviews…

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=23721



	6. "Wow, these brownies are good!"

Authors: Lani and Wind

Raiting: PG-13 (that should tell you nothing like THAT is going to be in this fic…)

Category: Romantic humor or humorous romance

Disclaimers: This is a fanfic. FANfic. Doesn't that tell everything?! We only own the special brownies, which you can order by mail, only $3.89/box!

Authors' note: *looks at Wind who is lying on the floor giggling* *muttering* Maybe I gave her one too many of those brownies… Wind? Hello?! Few things we need to clear out to people!! *snapping out of it* Huh? Oh, right… About the age info. We both live in Finland Unfortunately. Stop whining. You'll get to your beloved Florida next year. Yeah, I know*smiles happily* Anywayz, what to our location have to do with ages of character? Well, they have aired only first season and start of second season here. And the first movie, second movie came out last Friday. So, our info is pretty limited and not in logical order. She actually watchs all the eps and surfs in net on Pokémon pages, but I don't do that. I wrote this 'cause I like writing. If those not-exactly-correct facts bother you, we're very sorry, but… Is it our problem? Don't think so… And if anyone is intrested, I personally prefer to use following ages (I was planning using them in this fic too, but…*evil glare to Lani who ignores it*): Ash- 11, Misty- 13, Brock- 14 or 15, Jessie&James 17 or 18 and Mondo 13 or 14. Our ages are our real ages. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I go and eat some more of those brownies…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 6: "Wow! These brownies are good!"

Officer Jenny stood outside the gym. She wasn't very pleased. This so called gym had got many warnings, since peoply running the place had some... not too healthy habits. And the people living in this beautiful town found this building disturbing and thought it spoiled their town's image. The owner had promised to make things correct, but right this afternoon had a nice old lady come to her, complaining that she had seen couple of "decent looking and innocent children" go inside and come out looking dizzy. Jenny had got fed up with the situation, so she had desided it was time to shut this place down for good.

Wind and Brock were moving along in the dark, very close to each other. Ya know, so they wouldn't get lost. Getting lost alone in dark is not nice. So that was the reason. Right...

Brock: You're not afraid of dark, are you?

Wind: No, of course not. Just because I have to move on without seeing a thing and not knowing what on earth I might run into... No reason to be scared.

They walk on, neither one of them saying a thing for a while.

Wind: So, you think we're supposed to find that damned jewel here?

Brock: Dunno. If so, it's gonna be kinda diffucult. Not seeing anything and stuff like that.

Wind: Agreed. Let's just try to get hell out of here.

There's a short pause.

Wind: Um, Brock?

Brock: Yea?

Wind: Your hand... it's... um... you know...

Brock: Oh.

Wind: Mind moving it a bit?

Poor Pikachu was still trapped in the green room with Ash and Misty. They had moved on from the massaging and were lying on the floor in a heap, kissing.

Pikachu:^Could you two please cut it out?^

Ash: Mmmisty...

Misty: What Ash?

Ash: I wuv you...

Misty:*giggling* Ashy...

They start kissing again. Pikachu desides he just simply can't take it anymore. There's only one thing for him to do.

Pikachu:^Thundershock, now!^

Ash&Misty: Aaaaaaa!!!

Ash: What was that for?!

Pikachu:^You need to ask?^

Ash: Look Pikachu if you're jellos...

Misty: Jelous.

Ash: Whatever. You're my best friend but I wuv Mist and...

Misty: You're so sweet Ash*hugs him tightly* Now, what nice could we do?

Ash: I can sure think of something...

So, they start an eating contest with the left over brownies. Which probably wasn't too smart move, since, well, you know... 

Pikachu rolls his eyes.

Jessie and James are having an emergency meeting with Meowth.

Jessie: So, how are we supposed to act since we're*growns* dating?

Meowth: It shouldn't be too hard for ya.

James: But I've never really dated anyone!

Meowth: Well, you too have practicly done everything a normal couple has done. You have unecesary touching all the time, you share clothes, make up and a bed. You spend all yer time together... *shugs* Guess all you have to do is start kissing.

Jessie: What?!

Meowth: Yes, you'll have to kiss him.

James: Why can't I kiss her?

Meowth: Basicly you could, but it's not like there is any doubt who wears the pants in this realationship.

Jessie: Is there something else we should do?*giving Meowth an un friendly look*

Meowth: You might wanna stop hitting James all the time...

James:*grinning widely* Great! I really like having a girlfriend!

They have finally reached the gym.(Yes, it took them very long time. not my problem, is it? didn't think so...)

Lani: This place looks weird.

Jessie: That's why we are here. Weird named people go to weird places. Now let's go inside!

Wind and Brock were treading slowly forward, holding each other on the way. Hey, they didn't want to get lost in the dark alone. If they had to get lost, they could at least do that together.

Wind: Ow!

Brock: What is it?

Wind: I hit something. Wait a minute. It feels..well, cold and smooth..like a stone.

Brock: Like a jewel stone?

Wind: Could be. Wait, I'll lift it up..*lifts the stone* Whoa, this is heavier than I excepted!

The lights suddenly turn back on.

Brock:*holding the stone half in his hands, the other half Wind had* Uh..what's going on?

Wind: The lights came back on?

Brock: No kidding..

A voice: The stone you are holding in your hands is a matrimonial jewel. When a couple gets married and they hold the jewel at the same time, they will love each other forever..

Wind and Brock just look at each other wide eyed..

Ash and Misty, as high as ever, were again on the floor kissing each other. Pikachu had started to get enough of it.

Pikachu:^Look, will you too please just stop this?! You're driving me insane!^

Ash: Aww, c'mon, Pikachu! Try one of these delicious brownies.

Misty: No, Ash. We two can split the last brownie and and fingerfeed it to each other!*pouting*

Ash: That's a wonderful idea! Pikachu, don't eat it, we want it..

Pikachu:^Be my guest and have it..^

Ash and Misty split the brownie and feed it to each other.

Pikachu rolls his eyes. Again. It's becoming a habit of his.

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lani and Mondo enter the gym.

Lani: Are you totally sure we're supposed to be here?

Mondo: Yeah I'm sure..

Lani: Let's hope for the best.

Jessie:*sees a room with beanbags visible from the doorway* Lani and Mondo, why don't you two lovebirds go in there*points to the room* and make yourselves comfortable while we go yourself some sodas.

Lani: Alright..

Mondo and Lani enter the room. Lani sees a tray of brownies. Every room in this establishment has a tray of brownies.

Lani: *sits down*Look! Brownies!

Mondo: Cool!

Lani:*reaches for the tray* You want some?

Mondo: Sure. *takes a brownie from the tray Lani is holding*

Lani:*takes a bite out of a brownie* Man, these are good.*giggles*

Mondo:*takes a big bite* You said it..*grins*

Lani: I fell..I mean feel..lightheaded..

Mondo: Whee!!

Jessie, James and Meowth had wandered of to team twerp, or the sodas, which ever they come across first. They should probably just find the smoking man, at least for the sodas. For the twerps, it could be a little bit more difficult. They were walking through the grass and flowers, when they heard some voices. Being the people they are, they stopped behind a three to listen. They carefully looked to see those people were.

James: It's that nice guy with cigarettes!

Jessie: Yes, and officer Jenny!

Meowth: What is she doing here!?

James:*cheerfully* Maybe she wants to earn a badge!

Jessie:*sarcastic* Or maybe she likes those cigarettes.

James: That could be it!*gets hit by Jessie's paperfan* Ow! I thought you weren't going to hit me while we're dating!

Jessie: We're NOT really dating! Don't forget that! 

Meowth: Shuddup yous two! Meowth wants to hear what they are saying!

Jenny: That's right. Shut down.

The man: But you can't do that. Everyone has the right to live they life the way they choose...

Jenny: You've gotten your warnings. We might put up with this place, but most of the people around here are underaged and...

The man: They're free souls! They have the right to make their own choises.

Jenny: No, they cannot. And only God knows what they're doing around here.

The man: Relax! It's only natural. What happens, happens and...

Jenny: WHAT!?! That does it. You're under arrest!

Jessie: I think we'd better get the hell out from here.

Meowth: You're right!

James: We'll have to get Mondo and Lani, before that Jenny does.

Jessie:*evil smile* Why?

James: But, but... Jessie! She's your best friend and...

Jessie: She's not rfeally my best friend you idiot! You're my best friend!

James: And I'm also your boyfriend*grinning happily*

Meowth:*quickly, so that Jessie can't hit James again* We left the kids in dat room over dere...

Wind and Brock are looking around the room nervously. Their eyes meet and they both blush heavily and let go of the stone. *bang* it hits the floor.

Wind:... You think that might have been a riddle or something?

Brock: I dunno...

Wind:*nervous laughter* But it sure was weird. Where do you think that voice came from?

Brock: They probably have some speakers around here somewhere.

Wind: You don't think that it ment something, do you?

Brock: No, of course not.

Wind: I mean it was just part of some stupid religion, nothing to do with us.

Brock: Right.

Wind: Do you remember what it said? Exactly?

Brock: Um.. nope. Just something about love and marrige and...*voice trails off*

Wind: But it could have ment that if a couple holds the stone, when they're getting married...

Brock: It could had, yeah.

Wind: So, just holding the stone doesn't mean a thing.

Brock: Suppose you're right.

There is a silence. They're avoiding looking at each others, trying to find some excuse to change the subject.

Brock: You wouldn't want to get married with me?*thinking* God, did I say that outloud?!?

Wind:*beed red* That's a stupid guestion... Even if it wasn't totally impossible that I'm in love with you and vise-versa, we'd still be way too young to even think about marrige and *notises something* Hey, there's a door! Maybe it's open...*runs to it, Brock follows*

Jessie, James and Meowth rushed into the room they had left their assistants. Their eyes grew pretty wide, once they realised what was going on. Lani was sitting on top of Mondo, she had gotten rid of her Team Rocket jacket and glowes. Mondo was missing his jacket and T-shirt, but had still the gloves on. They didn't seem to notice, that someone had came, they just continued kissing. 

James: Jessie?

Jessie: What?!

James: Can we do that?! Since we're dating and everything...

Jessie:*screaming* NO!

This gots Lani's and Mondo's attencion. 

Lani:*looking a bit irritated* Look, Jess', I know we're best fends and...

Mondo: Friends, sweety, best friends...

Lani: Yeah, that what I said. Anywayz, that doesn't mean you'll have to spend all the time with me.

Jessie: That's not... I mean... what are you... is this really...

Meowth:*yelling* Mondo, what the hell do you think you're doing?!?

Mondo: Well, we ate some of those delicious brownies and, boy, it was suddenly getting hot, so we desided to take of some clothes and...

Meowth: Dat's enough young man!

Lani: Plus, we're so much in love, aren't we puddin'?

Mondo: We sure are, sugar...

They start kissing again. The rest of the Team Rocket looks most puzzled.

James: What are we supposed to do now?

Meowth: Meowth is getting a headache out of this...

Pikachu was desperately hitting the door with its little hands.

Pikachu:^Someone please, let me out of here!!^

He almost gets knocked out, when the door opens. Wind and Brock walk in. They're carrying a weird looking stone, very expensive looking stone. Pikachu runs to hug them both.

Pikachu:^Finally! Yes! I'm saved!^

Wind: Hi little buddy. Why are you so happy to see us?

She didn't have to ask. They heard some giggling and looked up to Ash and Misty.

Pikachu:^Keep them away from me!^

Brock: What's going on?!

Wind: You can see that. More like, how did it start in the first place...

Brock: Do we wanna know?

They look at each other and shook their head.

Brock: *walks over to a bowl* Hmmm... seems like they have eating something...

Wind: Didn't their mothers ever tell them, you're not supposed to take food from strangers!?

Misty:*looking at them* Who are you?

Brock: I'm Brock and she's Wind.

Ash: Do we know you?

Brock: At least you should.

Misty: I think they look a bit familiar Ashy...

Ash: What ever you say Mist...

Theystart giggling, again. Brock and Wind are sweatdropping.

Brock: We'd better get them out of here.

Wind: And away from each others. I take Misty, you take Ash.

Jessie and James are looking at each other in puzzlement. Meowth is rubbing his paws against his temples. Well, actually where he would have temples if he had any.

Jessie: Alright, you two. That's enough!

Lani: *patiently*Jessie, I said that we don't have to spend every second of the day together. I want to spend sometime with my very darling boyfriend..*strokes Mondo's hair gently*

James:*looking hopefully at Jessie* You dont' think we could...?

Jessie:*sighs in frustration* NO! Now you take Mondo, I'll take Lani. We have to drag these two out of here.

James: But then? After that?

Jessie: If you'll leave me alone..we might..now MOVE!

James: Right.*smiling widely*

Jessie and James creep up behind Lani and Mondo.

Jessie suddenly grabs Lani by the waist, James grabs Mondo by the arms.

Lani: Hey! Snookums! *stretches her arms for Mondo*

Mondo: Honey! *trying to reach for Lani*

Jessie:*through clenched teeth* Just pull him, James. Follow me.

Jessie is trying to go as fast as she can while still maintaining a good grip on Lani. James follows.

Meowth:*looking up* Hey! Wait for me!

Wind and Misty are outside sitting on the ground and waiting for Brock and Ash and Pikachu to appear.

Wind: Where are they?*nervously*

Misty: Who are you? Where's my darling Ash?*searching the surroundings*

Wind: I don't know where they are!*sees some movement and jumps up* Brock! Ash! Are you there?

Jessie and Lani appear from the bushes. James, Mondo and Meowth are following them.

Wind: Oh. *looks closer at Lani* Lani? You okay?

Lani:*looks quizzically at Wind, then Jessie* Jessie? Who is she? Am I supposed to know her?

Jessie: *whispering* Lani, that's Wind. Remember?

Lani: Oh, right.

Mondo:*coming up from behind Lani, puts his arms around her waist* Lani, sweetie..

Lani: Yes?*puts her hands on top of Mondo's to keep them there*

Mondo: Why don't we go back to the hotel? There's some privacy..

Lani:*lifts her hand up to touch Mondo's cheek* Oh Mondo..

Mondo starts kissing Lani's neck. Lani closes her eyes.

Jessie: Stop it right now! STOP!

Lani opens her eyes and Mondo lifts his gaze up to Jessie. Both glare at her. Jessie sighs and tries to keep calm.

Wind: Lani?! What..what's happened to you?!

Lani: Nothing. Mondo, let's go..

Mondo starts moving without letting go of Lani's waist.

James: Jessie..they're leaving..

Jessie: Wait a minute! Wait A MINUTE!*yelling, her face turning red*

Lani: What?!*annoyed*

Jessie: Okay, Meowth, go with them and don't let them do anything they might regret. We should just wait until the effects wear off of from whatever they have digested..

Meowth: Right..

Lani: SO we can go now?

Jessie: Yes..

Lani:*to Mondo* Sweepie, we can go!

Mondo: Let's go then!*excitedly*

Lani and Mondo almost run to the hotel. Meowth has trouble keeping up with them..

Wind turned to Jessie&James.

Wind: What have you done with her?!

Jessie: We?! Whaddo you mean what have we done to her?!?

Wind: Don't try to tell me that's her normal action!! I know her better than that!

Jessie: Oh, you do? Let's see when was the last time you saw her? I mean before yesterday. What was it? 2 years? 3 years?

Wind:*getting pale* So what?!

Jessie: You haven't seen her in years! People change, you know? Your friendship has no base on reality anymore!

Wind:*looks hurt* I don't have to listen to this...

Jessie: Damn right you don't! Now get lost!

Wind looks at the remaining two Rockets, turns around and walks away.

James: Aw, Jessie! I think you hurt her feelings...

Jessie: You're taking her side?!

James: Wha? No! No! No! Of course not.

Jessie: Good. Now, we could go and grab some food, while we wait those two to snap out of it.

James:*happily* Great! I'm hungry!

Jessie rolls her eyes.

Meowth was having few problems. He was giving some very unfriendly thoughts to Jessie and James, for slipping out of this one. What was a small cat pokémon able to do, when you had two teenagers, who were very very high? Not much.

Lani:*giggling* Oh, Mondo... have I told you I absolutely luuuuv you?

Mondo: I wuv you too, darling...

Meowth groaned.

Meowth: Gimme a break, yous two! That's simply grouse.

Lani: Hey, no one asked you to come along!

Meowth:*snif* Dat's it! Nobody likes Meowth...

The two assistans look at the cat, then each other. They walk over to him.

Mondo: We didn't mean it like that.

Lani: Don't take it so seriously.

They hug Meowth.

Both: We like you a lot!

Meowth: Dat's touching. So could you please do me a favor?

Mondo: Well, I think we could...

Lani: ... if it's not impols.. impass... impossible.

Meowth: Don't make out while I'm around!

Mondo and Lani look at each other. They really don't wanna upset poor Meowth, 'cause he's their dear loving friend, like Jessie and James, but what they feel for each other...

Lani:*sigh* We'll try...

Meowth: Great!

Lani: Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

Mondo: I think it's getting pretty hot, yes...

Meowth:*eyes wide with horror* You promised!

Lani:*takes a quick look at Meowth* Maybe a shower would help...

Mondo: Oh, ok. You wanna go first?

Lani: I was more like thinking, we'd go together...

Mondo:*eyes light up* That's a wondeful idea honey!

Wind returns to where she left Misty. Surprisingly enough, the girl is no where to be seen. There are some voices coming from not too far away. Wind walks to the direction of voices.

Brock: Where the hell did you go?!*notices her look* *worried* Something wrong?

Wind: No. Sorry I left her without a guard. Run into Team Rocket.

Brock: They didn't hurt you, did they?

Wind: You've actually heard them hurting someone?

Brock: Well, not Jessie and James, but...

Wind: *shugs*There you have it.

Looks over to Ash and Misty, who are all over each others, again.

Wind: I say we take those two back to the hotel, lock them into different rooms and get something to eat.

Brock: Sounds like a plan. But are you sure we're able to drag them back?

Wind:*looking at Ash and Misty**sweatdrop* Sure...

Jessie and James were walking back to the hotel.

James: You think that what ever they got might have woren of already?

Jessie: It can't last much longer than an hour. What ever caused it, they can't have that much in their systems.

James: What if they don't have anything?

Jessie: What do you mean?

James: Well, we did catch them up doing something simular, not too long ago...

Jessie: I can't believe this. You actually have a point!

James: Great. So while they're doing it, can we get a room for ourselves?

Jessie: To do what?

James: Well... you know... what ever they're doing...

Jessie: NO!*whipes out her paperfan*(since they're "dating", she won't use the mallet)

James:*whining* But Jessi-e... you promised...

Jessie thinks for a moment. Then she throws off the paperfan.

Jessie: Fine. We can't afford a room, though. 

James: We can break into one of the twerps room! They're in the gym.

Jessie: And maybe they even have some rare pokemon in their rooms! 

With lot of sweat and troubles, Wind and Brock manage to bring Ash and Misty to the hotel. They're very thankful, that this building has an elevator, 'cause dragging those two up stairs would be impossible. They, wisely, agree to take different elevators.

Ash: C'mon, Brock! Why can't I go with Misty??

Misty: I wanna go with my Ashy- boy!

Wind: No.

Ash: Please, please, please!

Brock: No.

Misty: You're no fun!

Wind: That's right, we're not. Now get in to the elevetor, Misty.

Ash: Brock, let me go with Misty! Then you can go with that girl, whatever her name was...

Wind: My name is Wind. Is it so hard to remember?!

Ash: Whatever... so, you can go with her. C'mon, I know you wanna make out with her!

Brock:*very red* That's enough Ash. In to the elevator, now!*pushes Ash inside*

The door closes.

Misty:*reaching her arms to the elevator door* Oh, Ash... 

Wind: You'll see him upstairs again, if you now just come with me...

Misty: I don't have that many choises... I miss him.

Wind: You saw him few seconds ago!

Misty: But that feel's like eterm... tarmity... very long time!

Meowth is glaring at the two high, supposedly in love teenagers. He had positioned Lani and Mondo at two different ends of the room. He just couldn't take anymore sappy love stuff they told each other.

Meowth: Now answer me. What did you eat? Why are you so high?

Lani:*giggling* We're high on each other!

Mondo: Yeah, we love each other!

Meowth:*groans*This is going to be one long night.

Wind and Misty are in a very small elevator together. Not the ideal place to be with a person who is high.

Misty: So, Wind. Why aren't you and Brock all over each other? You are so obva..obveeeelyso..

Wind: Obviously?

Misty: That's it.

Wind: Continue.

Misty: Right..in love..

Wind: Well..I won't comment on that..*thinking to herself* This is going to be one looooong ride up..

Brock and Ash are in the other elevator.

Ash: Brock..where's Misty? I miss her.

Brock: She'll meet you upstairs, in our room.

Ash: Oh. But I still miss her.

Brock: Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough.

Ash: Who was that other girl? The one you love?

Brock:*blushing* That was Wind.

Ash: Right..is she your wife? I mean, you ARE old..

Brock: No, she's not my wife. We're underaged still. Besides, I'm only a couple years older than you.

Ash: Yeah, but I'm married to Misty.

Brock:*sighs* Yeah, I believe ya..

Jessie and James enter Ash's and Brock's room. James rushes to the bed and sits on it.

James: Hey, Jessie, look! It's nice and bouncy!*demonstrates by going up and down*

Jessie:*absentmindedly* That's nice.

James: Jessie..could come over here?

Jessie walks to where James is. James suddenly grabs Jessie by the waist and pulls her lying down onto the bed.

Jessie:*surprised* James!

James silences her by kissing her hard. All thoughts of capturing any rare pokémons fly out of Jessie's head, since the love of her life kissed her. James has always been her love, even if she hasn't wanted to let it into her conciousness. It's always been there, deep down inside..

Ash and Brock emergent from the elevator, while Ash was explaining to Brock how a gigantic pink blastoise joined them in the holy matrimony.

Ash: It was really pretty ceremn... mony... 

Brock:*rolling his eyes*That's nice Ash.

Ash: Misty looked really nice in those black bikinis...

Brock: She was wearing bikinis when you got married?

Ash:*nods* And flowers... she had also flowers... loooooots of pretty flowers.

The other elevator arrives as well. Misty and Wind come out. Wind's very red and she has stuffed something into Misty's mounth. Brock looks at her.

Brock: What...

Wind: Don't ask!

Ash runs to Misty.

Ash: Oh, I missed you sooooo much*hugs her tightly*

Misty: mhhhh...

Ash:*looks at Misty* What honey?*notices the piece of clothing in Misty's mounth and takes it off* What was that for?

Misty:*glares at Wind* Just because I said that, it doesn't give you any right to...

Brock: What did you say?

Misty: I don't remember extact... excact... very clearly. Something about how I think she should...

Wind: It's not important.

Brock: I wanna hear.

Wind: It's not important!!!

Ash: Wow, you're uptight! Maybe Brock could help you to relax, while me and Mist...

Misty: That's a great idea Ashy!

Ash: All my ideas are great.

Misty: Of course they are. They're yours. Everything about you is great, that's why I wuv you.

They start kissing.

Wind: Ok, that's enough!

Lani: But I wanna be close to my sweety!

Mondo: Pumpkinpie...

Meowth:*holding his paws on his ears* La-la-laaa... I don't hear a thing...

The cat has tied them up into chairs, to keep them away from each others. That doesn't stop them from talking, though. This has turned out to be a slight problem...

Meowth: Ok. If I untie you, you promise not to do anything but the kissing and hugging stuff?

Mondo: Well...

Lani: That's better than nothing, but...

Mondo:*staring into Lani's eyes* It's just that, when I'm around you, my beloved...

Lani:... I lose the control and...

Meowth: Aaaaaargh! Dat's it! You're gonna stay tied up and Meowth is gonna go and get something to eat!

Lani: Bring some of those brownies, will you?

Jessie and James broke long kiss.*slap*. James gets hit by the paperfan.

James:*getting teary eyed* But... but... Jessie...

She looks in his eyes. There are two possibilitys, either to scream at him, or to kiss him back. She goes for the first one.

Jessie: That was for acting like a complite jerk and...

She notices James looking very deeply hurt. What's she doing? It's not like she didn't like it. But all this mushyness... she wasn't used to that.

Jessie:*touching James cheek* I... I'm sorry, I... Oh, what the hell! Jessie kisses James very hard and deep. When they finally break out from that kiss, they're both breathing very heavily, looking in each others eyes.

James: Wow!

Jessie:*smiling* You said it.

They go back to their little activity.

Ash, Misty, Wind&Brock are standing outside their rooms. Pikachu has ran off to wait the situation to calm down. Ash and Misty are holding each other very tight.

Brock: It's gonna be hard to get them off of each other. Why don't we just stuff them into same room?

Wind: You really think that's a wise thing to do?

Brock:*looks at Misty&Ash* Their parents will kill us if anything happens, won't they?

Wind:*shugs* At least they'll kill you, they don't know me. 

Brock: They'll probably kill us theirselves, once they snap out of it.

Wind: So, we'll have to babysit them, until they pass out?

Misty: Oh, no need to do that, we'll be just fine...

Brock: Do you have any pokémon, who could take care of them?

Wind: Actually...*Grabs a pokéball from her belt* Mr E, I choose you!

A kadabra pops out.

Brock: Mr E?

Ash: You give names to your pokémons?

Wind:*smiles* Yes, they're unique, aren't they? I don't call you just "humans".*turns to Mr E* Could you please keep an eye on these two?*gestures towards Ash and Misty*. I know, it's a lot to ask, but maybe with your psyhic powers...

The kadabra nods slowly.

Wind: Thank you!

They push Ash and Misty inside Wind's and Misty's room, kadabra follows them.

Wind: Just make sure they don't too anything too stupid, ok? We'll lock the door from outside.

And they do. 

Brock:*sighs reliefed* Well, that issue is taken care of.

Wind: Yeah.

Brock: Whaddo we do now?

Wind: Hmmm... Let's get some food, I'm starving. And after that, I'd like to challenge you to a pokémon battle for the badge.

Brock:*shugs* Ok. Where do we battle?

Wind: I'm pretty sure we can use that gym, we'll just have to avoid that weird guy. But first, some food.

Lani and Mondo had managed(with lots of troubles) to untie themselves. And no one else around... they were able to fully enjoy each other. No, they hadn't gotten very far yet. Just laying on the bed, kissing. They had taken off their boots, so there weren't that many clothing items left on them. Lani's hand wandered to Mondo's belt, to open it. Then he's trousers.

Mondo:*between kisses* You... are... sure...about... this, right?

Lani: Of course. I love you silly. Why?*backing off* Don't you love me??

Mondo: Oh, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, baby. I adore you honey, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met...

Lani obviously believes him, since she leans again towards him.

To Be Continue…

__

Ok people, you still wanna read on? Good. Tell us your opinion. Critism is also welcome. Oh, and are there actually some MALL(Mondo and Lani love)-fans? If so, I really would like to know… *to Wind* Hey! Don't eat them all! Leave something for me too! 


	7. "Someone tell me what's going on!!!"

Authors: Lani and Wind
    
    Rating: PG-13(for no special reason. I just happen to like that rating…)

Category: Mushy romance with some (twisted) humor

Feedback: Yes please! Lots of it! To Lani[thehieppiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or/and Wind[bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Disclaimer: Yes, we get lot of $$$ out of this and we wish to get a big fat lawsuit… (for folks in Nintendo, if you didn't get it, that was sarcasm…)

Authors' note: Uh, I hate hangovers. You don't get that out of those brownies!!!! *brightens up*Hey, that's right! So, you think we'll change a box of those brownies for Mewberries' Berry Blue Cupcakes? Sure!Hey, do we have any brownies left? Erm, I'm not sure… Damn! Oh well… BTW I told you there are people who find you and Mondo cute together. *evil glare to Wind* I recommend you change subject and fast… Right. …You wanna see pic of us? [Click here][3]!

Falling in (a hole)

Part 7: "Someone tell me what's going on!!!"

Wind and Brock enter the dining hall of the hotel. There's a buffet table, filled with goodies. They grab some plates and start filling them up.

Wind: So, how long do you think this is going to last? I mean Ash and Misty's situation?

Brock: Well, it really depends on the amount of brownies they ate.

Meowth:*sneaking up from behind them* Brownies?!

Wind:*turning around quickly* Where'd you come from?

Meowth: Never mind. But what about da brownies?

Brock: Well, Ash and Misty had eaten some suspicious brownies, and now they're..well, they're not acting like themselves.

Meowth:*muttering to himself* So dat's what dey ate. Probably why dey wanted more of dem.

Wind:*curious* Who ate? Want what?

Meowth: Never mind.

Brock:*glances suspiciously at Meowth* Tell. Does it have somehting to do with Lani and Mondo? Or Ash and Misty?

Meowth:*quickly grabs a couple of pieces of bread* Me gotta go.*almost runs out of the place*

Wind: That was weird.

Brock: No kidding.

Wind: I wonder where he had to run off to.

Brock: Well, if he meant that Lani and Mondo are acting like Ash and Misty..

Wind: And they had been left alone..Oh my.. You don't suppose..they..

Brock: Well..they might..

Wind:*stuffs her pockets with food to eat later* I gotta go. *starts running*

Brock: What about the badge?

Wind: It can wait!

Brock:*grabs an apple* Hey wait up! I'm coming too!

Meowth barges into the room. Lani and Mondo look up surprised. Mondo was in his boxers and Lani had her dress half off. They were locked in a tight embrace.

Lani: Did you bring brownies?

Meowth: Dat's it! You two are going to be in separate rooms until this wears off!

Lani: But I want to be with my sweetie pie.*clutches Mondo tighter*

Mondo: You can't do that! We belong together!*holds Lani even tighter*

Meowth: NO! Mondo, let go of Lani. Now!

Mondo just squeezes Lani tighter. Suddenly Lani just goes limp in his arms.

Meowth: What did you do to her?!

Mondo:*panicking* I don't know!*starts shaking Lani gently* Lani, wkae up! Lani! Honey? Please?!

Meowth: Mondo, put her down onto the bed.

Mondo does as told. He's holding her face in his hands. Meowth rushes to the bathroom and gets a cold wet face towel.

Meowth:*muttering* If she dies..she's not the only one. We're all going to be toast..*hands it to Mondo*

Mondo starts wipiing Lani's face.

Mondo: Lani? Darling? Wake up! C'mon. I love you. Don't leave me!

Lani's eyes slowly flutter open.

Mondo:*elated* You're not dead!*takes Lani into his arms, but gently this time*

Lani: Mondo? What are you talking about?!

Wind and Brock burst into the room. Lani looks at everyone quizzically.

Lani: What's going on? Mondo, why are you holding me? And why in the world do we are only in our underwear?!

Mondo:*realizing* You don't remember do you?

Lani: Remember what?! What happened?

Meowth: You passed out.

Lani: Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Mondo and I are in our underwear.

Wind:*looks horrified* You didn't! Did you?!

Lani:*frusterated* Do what?!?! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?

Wind:*relieved* Oh good. You didn't..

Lani: Aaaarrrggghhh!! Tell me what's going on!*hits the bed with her fists*

Jessie and James burst into the room, both looking a bit dissheveled.

Jessie: What's going on in here?! We heard you down from the hall!

Lani: That's what I'd like to know.

Jessie:*ignoring Lani* Meowth, did you leave those two alone?!

Meowth: Just to get food, but I tied dem up.

Jessie: You should have done that! Now look where it's gone! *gestures to Lani who is still in Mondo's arms*

Wind: Uh-oh.

Brock: What?

Wind: Misty and Ash!

Brock and Wind sprint out of the room.

Lani: Someone tell me what's going on!!!

Brock and Wind ran down the hall. Wind going through her pockets to find the key to the room. They reached the door, still desperately searching for the key.

Brock: C'mon, hurry up!

Wind: I don't remember where I put it!*muttering* Too many pockets...

They hear some voices inside.

Brock: This is taking too long. Let me help*puts his hand into one of her pocket*

Wind:*little uncomfortable* Um... why don't you check my jacket pockets*takes of her denim jacket and hands it to Brock*

Brock: Ok...

They hear some more voices inside.

Brock: We are so dead if anything happens...

Wind: Got it!*holds up the key*

They open the door and rush in, just to find Misty and Ash laying on the bed, looking pretty frozen. Kadabra is leaning agains wall, eyeing the kids.

Wind: Mystery?*looks at her kadabra*

Brock walks to the bed.

Brock: They look... paralyzed.

Wind: What did you do to them?

Kadabra shugs.

Brock: I suppose we could give them some paralyze heal now, or wait for later. They seem to be pretty harmless at the moment.

Wind: No. We give them the heal now and then we look after them until they pass out. I'm not gonna risk this...

Brock: If you say so. Do you have any paralyze heal?

Wind: Nope. Don't you?

Brock: No.

Wind:*stressed* What kind of pokémon breeder are you!?!

Brock: Hey!

Wind: Sorry. I just don't like this situation...

Brock: Well, that makes two of us. Maybe that friend of yours has some heal?

Wind: I'll go and ask.

Mondo: You really don't remember, honey?

Lani: No, I really don't remember!

Jessie:*to Meowth* Can't you take care of a simple task?! All you were supposed to do was keep those two away from each other!

Meowth: Simple?! Ya call dat simple!?!

James: It couldn't be that hard...

Meowth: Blame poor Meowth for it all! Where were youse guys anyways?! Making out in some restaurant?!

Jessie and James look at each other, slightly embarased.

Jessie: No, of course not...*laughter*

James: Yeah, we wouldn't do it in a restaurant...

Jessie smack James to the head.

James: Ow! *rubbing his head* You mean we would do it in a restaurant?

Lani: Well, this sure is an intresting situation, but would someone please be nice enough to tell me... what happened!?!?

Meowth: Ya and Mondo ate something, obviously brownies, went all ga-gaa, trying to spend some "quality time" alone...

Lani: We wanted what?!

Mondo:*looks at Lani* But honey! You mean you don't wanna do it with me? You don't love me anymore?

Lani: Could you please get dressed Mondo?

Mondo:*starts sobbing* You don't love me anymore!

Lani looks at others, very confused.

Jessie: Of course she still loves you Mondo...*gives Lani the look*

Lani: Eh, sure... darling.

A voice:(of screen)Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but...

Every one turn to look.

Meowth: Whaddo you want?

Wind: Does any of you have paralyze heeling? This is important, really.

James: I don't have any...

Jessie: Even if we had, why would we give it to you?

Wind: Lani, you have any?

Lani shooks her head.

Mondo: I think I have some... here*throws a small bottle to Wind*

Wind: Thanks, Mondo!*runs off*

Jessie: What do you think you're doing helping the twerps?!

Mondo: Awww, we're supposed to live in peace with each others, all the people...

Wind returns to the room, where Brock is waiting.

Brock: Well?

Wind: Here*shows the bottle*. Now let's wake up these two...

They use the paralyze healing, Ash and Misty start moving again.

Misty: It was that evil pokémon of yours!

Wind: Mr E didn't mean any harm. I should have figured you two are too much for a pokémon to handle...*shakes her head*

Ash: Yeah, but that doesn't... make... up... for...*he falls asleep*

Misty: Ash!? Ash?! What's wrong, Ash? I... I... *falls asleep as well*

Brock: Side efect of the brownies?

Wind: Or maybe the efect is wearing off...

Brock: Let's hope so.

Mondo and Lani are alone in the hotel room. Jessie and James and Meowth wanted to get some peace at the other end of the hall. They couldn't take anymore of this situation and left Lani alone to handle Mondo. Mondo is now dressed and sitting next to Lani, looking at her with big brown puppy dog eyes.

Lani: What?

Mondo: Nothing.*keeps on staring at Lani*

Lani:*sighs* What is it? Tell me.

Mondo: Well..I mean..you do love me still right?

Lani: Uh..why?

Mondo: Well, you're acting distant. Not like you used to. (Obviously Mondo is still under the brownies influence)

Lani: What did I act like?*sounding curious*

Mondo: Well, we were holding each other all of the time and we wanted to make out..*trails off*

Lani: And when was this?

Mondo: Just before you collapsed.*suddenly collapses himself*

Lani: C'mon Mondo. Stop fooling around.*pokes Mondo* Mondo?!*voice rising* Mondo! Wake up!*going into a panic* Mondo! You're scaring me. Get up!*looks around the room desperately* Meowth! Jessie! James! Someone! Help!!!

Jessie and James rush into the room.

Jessie:*breathless* What now?

Lani:*almost hysterical* Mondo just collapsed! He was fine, then suddenly he just falls over!

Jessie: Okay, okay, calm down!*raises hands to cover her face* Uhh..James!

James: Yeah?!

Jessie: Go get Meowth! He knows what to do!

James runs out of the room.

Lani:*wringing her hands* What can I do? Is he going to be alright?*starts pacing back and forth*

Jessie: Stop, Lani. Stop! That's not helping. Just sit down and we'll let Meowth handle this.*muttering to herself* Where are they?!

Lani: By the way, why are you so helpful? I mean, you hate me.

Jessie: But we're best friends.(she doesn't know Lani is cured from her amnesia)

Lani: Best friends? Ha! No way am I ever goign to be best friends with you!

Jessie: What!?

Lani: You heard me. I think you're obnoxious, loud and bossy.

Jessie: Well, you're no angel either! First going after my James, who is not the smartest but never mind that, then after Brock, and now Mondo! Sure you think that you're all that and a bag of chips, but who do you go to when the day ends? No one! That's it, no one.*really getting into this* They all think that you're a tease, someone fun to chase but when they realize they can't have you or when they think they do they realize you're not that great anyway!

Lani: Well, at least I know I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to! I can be picky if I want to!

Mondo sits up. Neither one of the girls notice him. They're to caught up in their fight.

Jessie: Ha! You, get a boyfriend?! In what universe?

Lani:*crossing her arms* I could, but I just happen to not want one at the moment. I want to put my carreer first. Then comes my love life. I don't like being dependent on anyone. Unlike SOME people I know!

Jessie: Why you little..*slowly starts walking towards Lani* I would wring your neck if you weren't crucial to the plan..

Mondo: Uh..girls? Lani? Jessie? Calm down.

James and Meowth enter, both breathless.

James: Jess?*heavy breathing* Meowth's here.

Jessie and Lani stop short of their arguing and turn to look at James and Meowth.

Meowth: Hey! Mondo's up. You don't need Meowth now.

Lani:*swivels her head to look at Mondo* Mondo!*relieved* You're alright!*goes to give him a hug*

Mondo:*hugging Lani back* Yeah.. But.. did you mean what you said about not getting a boyfriend?

Lani:*looks at him surprised* You heard that?

Mondo: Yeah.. I was up already then..

Lani: Oh..

Wind looks worriedly at Ash and Misty, who are still out of it on the bed.

Wind: Shouldn't they wake up already?

Brock: Don't worry. *puts his arm around Wind's shoulders* They'll be fine. Trust me.

Wind: But.. are you sure?

Brock: Nothing happened to Lani now did it?

Wind: I guess not..

Brock: So nothing'll happen to these two either. Well, except that by then the brownie goop is out of their systems..

Wind:*sighs* I guess you're right.*leans against Brock* I'm just worried about, that's all..

Wind: I just feel... sorta responsible.

Brock: How's so?

Wind: I... dunno... should have watched after them or something.

Brock: That wouldn't make any difference. They're very cabable getting into troubles by themselves.

Wind: Yeah, but if I had been with them...

Brock: You would be one very happy girl right now, playing with pink blastoises, or whatever.

Wind:*amused* Pink blastoise?

Brock: Didn't Misty tell you about their "weddings"?

Wind:*shakes her head* Nope.*realising something* Weddings? You said weddings?! Oh my g...

Brock: Not real ones, I'm sure. Ash was just asking me about if we're... um, never mind, the point is he got around to tell about his and Misty's wedding ceremony. That was rather intresting one...

Wind: I believe. You think they'll remeber anything once they snap out of it?

Brock: Lani didn't seem to, so not very likely.

Wind: Probably a good thing.

Brock: So, you wanna stick around until they wake up?

Wind: Yes, just to make sure they're ok, you know.

Brock: Understood. But you really didn't have to worry about them.

Wind: I'm used to that.*smiles* I have a little brother, watched after him all the time.

Brock: Where were your parents?

Wind: Huh? Oh, they were around... I didn't mean taking care of him full time, just making sure he didn't drop into the river and stuff like that. 

Brock: Ok...

Wind: What? Your parents weren't?

Brock: Nope, not for the last 3 years.

Wind:*shocked* You have siblings?

Brock: Ten little brothers and sisters.

Wind: That's... I... *doesn't find words, so she just hugs him*

Mondo:*notices Lani's expression* Not that it's any of my business...

Lani:*muttering* Right, none of your business...

Jessie is still fuming, giving Lani some unfriendly looks.

Meowth: So, what were you fighting about? You're best friends and all...

Jessie: Not anymore*gives Lani one more look* I need to get out of here...

She grabs James by his collar and drags him out.

Meowth: *to Lani* She didn't mean it, whatever she said... but you know Jessie, you've been friends like forever...

Lani:*cutting in* No we haven't. What is all this stuff you keep telling me?

Mondo: You don't remember?

Lani:*irritated* Remember what?!

Mondo: Um, I don't remember...

Meowth: Dat's it! Does Meowth have ta do everything himself?!*sigh* Lani, what's da last thing you remember?

Lani: We were at the gym, and I started feeling dizzy.

Meowth: Good. Now Mondo, you?

Mondo: At the gym, eating those brownies.

Lani: Brownies? What brownies?!

Meowth: And neither one of you remembers anything dat happened after dat?

Mondo: No.

Lani: Can't say I remember, I have just heard some stuff...*looks at Mondo*

Mondo: What stuff?

Meowth: Never mind dose. Da important thing is dat you're ok and we can start making a new plan... Da boss is going to kill us...

Lani:*under her breath* Or at least you...

Meowth&Mondo: Did you say something?

Lani:*smiles* Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Ash: Where... what...*jumps up* Whaaaa?!?

Brock: I see you're awake.

Ash: What am I doing in bed with Misty?!

Brock:*to Wind* I told you they wouldn't remember a thing.

Wind: That's great.

Ash looks puzzled.

Misty: Uhhhh...*sits up* Where am I? What time is it? What happened?

Wind: In our hotel room, 7pm and you passed out.

Misty: Why?

Wind: I think it was something you ate...

Ash: It could have been those brownies!

Misty: Yeh... don't think I ate anything else. My, I must been sleeping for hours...

Ash:*looking around* But, but... Where's Pikachu?!

Brock: He's just fine, went to get some apples, I think.

Ash: What about Team Rocket!?!

Wind: They're pretty busy right now, take my word for it.

Misty: We probably should stay tonight here...

Wind: Totally agree. And now, can we finally get something decent to eat? I'm starving...

Jessie and James are in the hallway discussing about what to do next.

James: So you mean that she doesn't have amnesia anymore.

Jessie: Yes.

James: But she has a blackout from what she did when she had the amnesia?

Jessie: Yes.

James: This is so confusing. But are you still my girlfriend?

Jessie: Well..we don't need to be a couple anymore since you know, Lani has her real memory back. We don't need to put up with this charade anymore.

James:*whimpering* So you don't want to be with me anymore?

Jessie: Look, James, we were never really together to begin with!

James: But the kissing? And the..the..making out.. and hugging..

Jessie: It was all an ACT!

James: Even when there wasn't anyone around? That was acting too?

Jessie: Well..no..not really..

James: So you DO love me!

Jessie: Arrgh! No I mean.. How 'bout if we just let this subject drop, okay?

Jessie goes back inside to hotel room. James follows.

Wind and Misty are sitting down and eating while the boys went to get a second helping of whatever they're eating.

Misty: So, what actually happened between me and Ash?

Wind:*hesitates* Well, I don't know if you really want to know..

Misty: Tell me. I want to know. I NEED to know!

Wind: Well...remember when we went to the gym? It all started from there...

Ash: Brock, did anything happen between me and Misty?

Brock: I..well..you..

Ash: Yeah? What?

Brock:*picks up a pickle and takes a bite from it* Man these are good! Try one!

Ash:*takes a pickle and tastes it* You're right, these are excellent!

Brock: How bout if we take some for the girls?

Ash: Okay.

Ash and Brock fill they're plates with pickles. They walk back to Wind and Misty. Wind smiles and Misty is red-faced and giggling.

Ash: Misty? What's the matter?

Wind: Oh nothing..

Misty:*giggling almost hysterically* Nothing at all!

Brock:*giving Wind a questioning look* So, we brought back some pickles for you to eat. They're wonderful.

Wind: Oh, thanks!*leaning takes one from Brock's plate* *whispering to Brock so that only he can hear* I'll tell you later why she's acting like that..

Brock:*whispering* Okay.*normal voice* So what do you think of the pickles?

Misty:*already on her fifth pickle* These things are amazing!

Wind: Yeah, they're pretty good.

Lani: Okay, so do you have a plan?

Meowth: Not yet.

Lani: Figures.

Jessie:*indignantly* Hey!

Lani: Well, excuse me, but I'm not the one who's going to get a partner change if you guys mess up.

James: We're going to get new partners?!

Lani: Yeh..new ones. You might get some one really mean and bossy and not fun to be with at all, James.

James: Jessie! I don't want a change in partners!

Jessie: Well, then we have to get this plan to work, don't we?

James: Yes. Let's get this one to work.

Lani: Good, everyone at least agrees on one thing.

Mondo: So now what?

Lani: Am I the only one here that has any brains? Or at least knows how to use them?!*sighs* *muttering* Why in the world am I stuck with these idiots?

Jessie:*getting an evil look* Actually, I don't think we need a new plan...

James: What do you mean?

Jessie: Well, we were supposed to steal that girls pokémons... we just haven't gotten around to do that yet.

Lani: I told you, it's not an option.

Jessie:*smiling* Really?

Lani: She's my friend. You wouldn't steal from your friends, if you had any...

Jessie: With looks like mine? I have tons of friends. And yes, I would steal from them. I'm a real Team Rocket member, unlike someone else.

Lani:*getting angry* I'm gonna be a real member! Some who gets jobs done, unlike you!

Jessie:*screaming* Then get this job done!

Mondo: If she doesn't want to steal from Wind, I'm sure we can pull together another plan...

Jessie: This is not about the plan, Mondo. I'm just trying to find out if she believes in what she says...

Lani: How's so?

Jessie:*imitating Lani* I want to put my carreer first. I don't like beeing dependent on anyone. *very calm&cool* So, Lani, how is it?

Lani: That's... I... We were talking about a boyfriend!

Jessie: Damn right! And if you can put your career before your love, than surely friendship shouldn't be any problem.

Lani gives Jessie a look filled with anger. Then she lowers her head.

Lani:*sighs* Fine. I'll do it...

Ash&co. had finished eating.

Brock: What do we do now? It's 8 o'clock, so no point leaving this town today.

Wind: But definitely too early to hit the bed.*yawns*

Misty: We could go swimming. There's a outdoors pool area in this hotel.

Ash: I dunno... I probably should be training my pokémons. And Pikachu isn't back yet.

Brock: I bet he's in your room already. And Misty's idea isn't so bad.

Ash:*muttering* Yeah, but she can train her pokemons while swimming...

Misty: For your information, I don't fil all my time with pokémons!

Ash: Well, I wanna be the greatest...

Wind:*cutting in*Er..let's go get our swimming suits, won't we?

Jessie was quite pleased with herself. This was a great way to pay back to Lani for all those insults. Only thing bugging her little, was that this would get Lani into Rocket for real. But it was a small price to pay. They would finally get rid of her, then it would just be Jessie&James... and Meowth, of course.

Meowth: Great. Now we know what we do. We just don't have an idea, where, when and how.

Jessie: Oh, details...

Lani: We need to figure them out as well.

Jessie: Whatever. Why don't we just keep an eye on her, wait till she goes somewhere alone and... 

James: Capture her in a net!*pulls out a net*

Meowth:*shugs* Sounds decent to me.

Lani: And it's probably easy enough for you two to understand it.

Jessie&James: Hey!

Mondo:*a bit unsure* Uh, Lani... can I speak with you for a moment?

Ash opened the door of his room. He looked around, and soon found what he was searching for. The little yellow pokémon slept peacefully on a bed.

Pikachu:*opening one eye* Pika?

Ash: We're going to the pools. Wanna come buddy?

Pikachu:*yawning* Chuu...

Brock: Ash? It looks like some one has been here.

Ash: What makes you say so?

Brock: Becides the fact that our stuff are throw around the place?

Ash:*looking around again* You're right!

Brock: And that bed seems kinda like a mess.

Ash:*shocked* Someone has been in our room!!!!

Brock: Would probably be best to see if anything is missing.

Misty and Wind:*opening the connecting door* What's the matter? 

They had obviously heard Ash screaming.

Brock: Someone has broken in our room.

Wind: Is the lock broken?

Brock: No, but you can see what a mess this place is.

Wind: And did we lock this connecting door when we left these two alone?

Brock: No. I think I see your point...

Ash: So are we gonna report about this.

Brock: Njaah, it's probably nothing.

The boys changed and went down to the pools. Misty and Wind were no where to be seen, so they sat down to wait. It took quite long time, but finally the girl entered the pool area as well. Misty was wearing red bikinis, Wind had wrapped a towel around herself.

Ash: How can it take so long for you to put on swimsuits?!

Misty: Not my fault. She*gestures to Wind* spend eternity with her hair.

Wind:*touching her hair, which are up* I had to do something to them. You don't have any idea how long it takes them to dry. So, I'll kill the one who splashes!

Wind is sitting on the side of the pool, her legs dangling in the water. Brock, Ash and Misty are in the water already.

Brock: Hey! Wind! Why won't you come in?

Wind: Well..I might, but just not yet.

Brock: Come on! Come in now. Please!!!*mock begging*

Wind:*smiles* Oh alright. But remember no splashing!

Brock:*holding his right hand up* I promise.

Wind: Good.*slowly slides in the water* This..is a bit cold...

Brock: Oh you'll get used to it. Especially when you go under water. Then it'll get warmer.

Wind: But I'm not going under. I need to keep my hair dry.

Brock: Oh well..*shrugs*

Lani is alone in a dark hotel room. Outside are still the last few rays of sunlight disapperaing into the horizon.

Lani:*talking to herself outloud* These people are giving me a headache.*rubs her temples* If there could be a some other plan we could use. But since Jessie is insistent on us using this plan..well, I guess I have to go with that then..*sits defeatedly on top of the bed* But at least if they fail this one..*smiles faintly* well nothings going to happen to me. But them..oh poor them..*giggles softly* James will actually have to be and act like a man. Since probably no one wil tolerate him crossdressing except Jessie. *lies on her back* But what'll happen to Mondo? I know he is their assistant and all, but when they get split up..then what?*stares at the ceiling* I won't think about it today, I'll think about it tomorrow. But if this really does work, then I'll most likely lose Wind as a friend but I'll be in Team Rocket..I hate Jessie for putting me into this situation. But I really want to be in Team Rocket..*sighs*

There is a knock on the door.

Lani: Who is it?

Mondo:*muffled* It's me. Mondo.

Lani: Oh, come on in. It's open.

Mondo opens the door and comes in.

Lani:*twisting herself so that she could see Mondo* Yeah? You said you wanted to talk to me..

Mondo: Yeah I did..*runs his hand through his hair*

Lani: Well, get on with it. I don't have all day you know.

Mondo: Actually, night. It's evening already.

Lani: Whatever. So, what is it?

Meowth looked at the two grouchies. They were really acting up a lot lately.

Meowth: So what's wrong dis time?!*paws on his itty bitty hips*

Jessie: Nothing.*crosses her arms and glares at James*

Meowth:*hoping for an explanation from James* James?

James: It's..*glances quickly at Jessie and sees her expression* nothing. Really..*sighs like he is depressed*

Meowth: I don't believe you. But anyway, we got a plan. Aren't you happy about dat?

Jessie: Yes and no.

Meowth: No?

Jessie: If it actually works then Lani will be in Team Rocket for good.

Meowth: So dat's it..*nods his head like he knows all about this type of stuff* You're jealous of Lani.

Jessie: Jealous?! Me! Of her?!!*indignantly*

Meowth:*slowly* Yes jealous of Lani..

Jessie: I am NOT!

It's getting dark outside.

Wind: Ash! Stop it!

Ash: Sorry. I was aiming for Misty.

Another splash.

Wind: That does it.

She glimbs off the pool.

Brock: You're not leaving yet, are you?

Wind: Njaah, I'll just run upstairs to get a showercap or something.

Brock: Hurry back.

Wind wraps towel around herself again and heads for the elevator.

Mondo: You're actually gonna pull through this plan?

Lani: Do I have an option?

There's a silence.

Mondo: But she is your friend, right?

Lani: Wind? Yeah, I guess she is...

Mondo: You guess?

Lani: Look, we were really good friends, best friends, once. People change. We're not that much alike anymore. We have different lives, new friends...

Mondo: She still considers you as her best friend.

Lani: How'd you know anything about this?

Mondo:*shugs* She acts that way.

Lani: Whatever...

Mondo: I was just thinking... will it be worth it?

Lani:*irritated*Look, I've wanted to be in Team Rocket for ages! I can get new friends, but I won't get new opportunity!

James:*opens the door* C'mon! We're going to start!

Wind had found a showercap, and she was just coming out from her room, when some one threw a net on her.

Voice#1: Prepare for trouble!

Voice#2: Make it double!

Voice#1: To protect the world from...

Wind:*bored* I think you got the wrong person... 

James:*stepping to view* How's so?

Jessie: You're exactly the one we were looking for.

Wind: Well, for your information, I don't have Ash's Pikachu with me and I do happen to know where he is. Down at the pools, with Ash. *shugs* So, it's no good for you.

Jessie: Oh, but I'm sure we can figure out a suitable replasement.

Wind: You're not letting me out?

James: Not yet.

Wind: If you say so.*grabs a pokéball from her belt*Go Fireflower...

(Yes, she has her pokémons with her. What? You don't drag them around all the time? So what?)

James grabs Wind's wrist before she can actually throw the ball.

Jessie:*taking the pokéball from Wind* Very sweet of you to hand them over so peacefully.

Wind: What?! Are you...

Jessie: Lani, dearest, would you please take the rest of her pokémons?

Lani steps to the view.

Wind:*disbelief in her voice* Lani...?

She just shugs, takes Wind's belt, the one with all the pokéballs.

James: *over joyed*I can't believe this, we're actually going to succeed in something... 

Jessie:*smiling* We already have! Let's go.

She turns to walk away, James, Lani and Meowth follow. Mondo hestitates for a moment.

Mondo:*to Wind* I'm... umm... sorry... *looking uneasy* 

Jessie:*shouting from distance* Mondo!!

Mondo:*quickly*You'll need some help with that net. Here.*hands her a knife* *turns to go*And I'm really sorry for... you know.*runs off*

To Be Continue…

__

Now, we wanna thank again for all the kind reviews. Thanks! What we would like to know is what do you think of us? You know, as characters, not as writers. And just to clear this out, these aren't our real names… And the characters are not based on us in real life! Well, not too strongly, at least… So, are you totally fed up with our made up people and ready to throw them to hell? Think we should stick with the official ones? Not that we will change a thing, but we would like to know. Review or mail to us, ok?

   [1]: mailto:thehieppiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/batgirl_tb/LaniWind.html



	8. *get's hit by Misty's mallet*

Authors: [Lani & Wind][1]

Rating: PG-13(I see no reason to change it…)

Category: Romance/Humor, but mostly just General for this part…

Feedback: You know us! [thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][2] or/and [bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][3]

Authors' note: We're already at part 8!Wow, who ever though you can write this much without a decent plot…Yeah. Well, we wanna thank again people reading this and especially people reviewing, you're the greatest!(no, we're not trying to flatter, we just truly love getting feedback). There's gonna be short(around two days) pause in this series. Not that anyone would notice, but we thought we just might tell it. And I'm the one to blame for the picture of us. Ysh, I just can't draw with computer… Oh, what a joy it would be to have a scanner…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 8:*gets hit by Misty's mallet*

Down at the pool...

Brock: What's taking her so long?

Ash: Everything she does seems to take long time. Have you noticed we haven't been traveling as fast since she joined?

Brock: We're having enough speed. 

Misty:*smiling* If you say so Brock...

Brock:*gives Misty a look* And you did get a badge(among other things) today, Ash. Wasn't a wasted day, right?

Ash: Guess not...

Misty:*giggling* Oh, definitely not...

Ash: What's that supposed to mean...?

Misty: Erm... well... uh...

Brock: I'm going to look what's taking her so long.

Misty:*quickly* I'm coming too!

Team Rocket had runned to one of the Team Rocket's hideouts, to tranfer the pokémons to Boss and to give him a phone call. Jessie and James were totally overjoyed. They had been victory hugging for last half an hour. Meowth was grinning from ear to ear. Lani didn't show any particular emotions, she was very calm. Mondo, on the other hand, seemed little upset.

Boss:*from the video phone* What now?!

Meowth: We wanted ta report ta ya.

Boss: Don't tell me, you have failed again? You haven't capture that Pikachu?

Jessie: No, not the Pikachu, but...

Boss: You imbesils! Can't you do anything right?! This is the last... *a Rocket walks into his room* What now?

The Rocket walks over to Giovanni and wishpers something into Giovanni's ear.

Boss: Really..?*turns to the phone again* I've had a report. We've just recieved six pokéballs. You know something about them?

James: Yes, that was what we were going tell you about...

Jessie: We were trying for that Pikachu, when we run to another trainer. We thought you might like them.

Boss:*to the Rocket* What pokémons are they?

The Rocket: We have a butterfree, a pikachu, a wartortle...

Boss: That doesn't sound too great...

Jessie, James and Meotwh get a panic look.

The Rocket: A vaporeon...

Boss: That sounds better.

Jessie, James and Meowth let out a sigh of relief.

The Rocket: A kadabra...

Boss: Even better.

The Rocket: And an arcanine.

Boss: Good. Very good.

By this time, Jessie, James and Meowth are grinning happily.

Boss:*turns to the phone once again* I'm most pleased with you team.

Meowth:*thinking* Yes! Meowth is on da good side again! Dat persian is history...

Jessie:*thinking* We're gonne get rid of Lani! Finally! Than it will be just me and James... and Meowth.

Mondo:*thinking* I wonder how's gonna be her partner...

Lani:*thinking* Getting rid of these idiots, great! An own partner, an own motto...

James:*thinking* I wanna a donut!

Boss: ... and it seems that assistants are good influense to you two. That's why I've desided...

Everyone: Yes...?

Boss: That they'll stay with you. 

Everyone: What?!?

James: But boss, they were just for one mission...

Lani: I was supposed to get in Team Rocket for real!

Boss: That's right, Lani. I make you an full member. But since you all seem to be co-operating so well together, I don't think you need an own partner. You'll keep on working with Jessie, James and Meowth. Mondo will stay as your assistant. You'll all have an extra pay check for this job. Have a pleasant day.

The screen goes black. Everyone stare at it in disbelief.

Jessie: Someone tell me I just heard wrong...

Lani: This... can't... be... happening...

Brock, Misty and Ash(yes, he had came too) had reached their floor. Still no sign of Wind. 

Ash: We should check the room too, she could be in there.

And they do. Misty opens the door. They see Wind sitting on the bed, face burried in her hands.

Misty: Wind...?

Wind:*lifts her face* Huh?

Misty: *worried*Oh... have you been crying?

Wind:*snifs* Of course not.

Brock:*also worried* Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?

Wind: No one hurt me...

Brock: *sits on the bed too and hugs her* 'Cause if anything bad happened to you...

Wind burries her face to his shoulder, sobbing hard.

Brock:*extremely worried* What's wrong?

Wind just keeps on crying.

Ash:*his starting to get worried too* You really should tell us what happened...

Wind:*voice can't be heard all that well, 'cause she's still facing Brock's shoulder*... got trapped... Team Rocket... Lani... took my pokemons...*she cries even harder*

Misty: What?!

Ash: Someone stole your pokémons?!

Wind nods.

Misty: Lani stole your pokémons?

Wind nods again.

Brock: She did?! But I thought she was your friend?

Wind: So did I...

Ash: Well, she is in Team Rocket you know...

Misty: Ash!!! How would you feel if Brock stole your pokémons? Or I did?!

Ash: Didn't thought it that way...

Misty:*to Wind, softer* It's both isn't it? You lost your pokémons and your friend?

Wind: ...yeah. All my poor little... Summerjoy, Fireflower, Flash... and Moondance...my first pokemon. And my friend...

Misty: Ex-friend.

Wind: I really thought she was my friend...

Brock loosens his hold on her a little, fearing that she feels that he's too close or something.

Wind:*looks up to him* Don't. Please... *she wraps her hands around him*

Brock doesn't mind a bit. He tightens his hold.

Ash: They took all your pokémons?!

Wind: The ones I actually use...

Misty: What are you gonna do now?

Wind: I dunno... I'm a pokémon trainer without pokémons to train...

Everyone is sitting somewhere in the room of the secret hideout looking very stunned.

Lani: I..I was supposed to get my own partner!

Jessie: And..and..it was supposed to be just me and James!

Meowth shoots Jessie a look.

Jessie: Meowth, you're included too.

Meowth: Right, don't you forget it.

James: We won't. Anyone have any donuts?

Mondo: No, no donuts.

Lani: James, how can you think of food right now?!

Jessie:*to James* Don't you understand?! We are STUCK with Lani and Mondo!

Lani: Hey! Not that I want to be in your team, I want my own partner but that's beside the point. The POINT is that you just insulted me!

Mondo: She didn't mean to.*trying to calm Lani down*

Lani:*huffily* Yeah, right.*crosses her arms over her chest*

Mondo: I know you're upset because you didn't get your own partner*puts his hand on her shoulder* but at least you're a real member of Team Rocket.

Jessie: But THAT doesn't really help any of us! Can't we convince Giovanni to get you a partner?

Lani: But..but..how are we going to get Giovanni to let me have my own partner?!

Jessie: We'll think of something.

Lani:*suspiciously* Why are you so helpful right now?

Jessie:*shrugs* Hey, you know very well that neither one of us wants you to be in the same team as me and James..so the quicker we get this done, the better.

Lani:*smiling* For once, you actually have a good point.

Jessie: Thank you.*pause, then realizes what Lani said* Hey!*hands on her hips*

Lani just smiles sweetly.

Ash and Misty had gone out to get some food for them, since Wind was too distraught to go out to eat. Brock still had his arms wrapped around Wind. Wind's crying had now been subdued to barely audible sniffling.

Brock: Wind?

Wind: Yeah?

Brock: Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?

Wind: I..I.. I don't know what I am, but I could use a tissue.

Brock: Okay, wait here just a second, I'll go get some paper from the bathroom.*quickly gets up from the bed they were sitting on and rushes off to the bathroom*

Wind gets the remote from the night table and turns on the TV. She starts flipping through the channels. She sees a commercial for skin medication. There in the commericial are two girls, obviously best friends who in unison say that they use that medicine and look at their perfect skin. They're hugging when they say it. Wind just starts crying all over again. Brock rushes back to Wind.

Brock:*worriedly* Wind? What's the matter now?

Wind:*clutches Brock* Nothing..it's just..the commercial..*cries harder*

Brock: Oh Wind..*strokes her hair gently and takes her into his arms*

Ash and Misty are in a store. Buying the food that was mentioned earlier.

Misty:*pushing a half filled cart around through the aisles* I still can't believe that Wind's pokémons were stolen. By Lani of all people.*shakes her head in disbelief*

Ash: Lani stole Wind's pokémons..

Misty: I thought she was nice. Well sorta. Bossy, but nice..

Ash: She was too bossy..

Misty: Lani was Wind's best friend. Wind must feel very betrayed..

Ash: She must..

Misty: Can't you say anything else except echo my sentences?

Ash: I never did like Lani..or Wind. Wind is slowing us down too much.

Misty: Well, I like Wind and she's going to stay with us. We're all she has now. Except for her brother. I wonder where he is..*trailing off*

Ash: If we find him, we could leave Wind with him and we could continue with our normal pace, like we used to!

Misty: You are so insensitive!*storms off*

Ash: What?! What did I say?!*takes after Misty*

Team Rocket had been doing something they don't do too often; thinking. And for a long time. None of them came up with any smart ideas.

Mondo:*looks up to the clock* This isn't getting us anywhere. Why don't we get some sleep?

Lani: We can't! We have to figure our way out of this mess!!

Mondo: Things will look brighter after a good night sleep.

Meowth: Me agrees.

Jessie: Fine.

They climb into the beds, no fighting this time. They're getting kinda used to that Jessie&James share one bed and Mondo&Lani the other one. Meowth sleeps either in one of the beds or on the sofa.

Misty and Ash had paid their shopping and returned to the hotel. Misty was still fuming on Ash, who hadn't any idea, what made her mad at him this time, so he was trying to find out, guite loudly, as they entered the room.

Ash:...and you can't even tell me what I supposedly did wrong, again!?!

Misty: If you're too darn tensed to see that, then maybe...

She looks up to Brock, who's holding Wind.

Brock: Could you two please turn it down? I think she's a sleep...

Ash&Misty:*muttering* Sorry.

Misty walks over to the bed.

Misty: Brock, maybe you should go with Ash to your room.

Brock:*looks at Wind* But...

Misty: She's a sleep!

Brock: Yeah, but she might wake up and I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone.

Misty: I'll be here, ok?*demanding* Now, go with Ash and get some sleep.

Mondo was laying in the bed, awake, thinking of everything. He was feeling pretty mixed up. He felt bad for stealing Wind's pokémons. He hadn't been doing real crimes that much. Plus he was upset, 'cause it didn't seem to bother Lani a bit. But the Boss had been pleased, they would even get some extra cash, which was great. And deep down, Mondo was happy that Lani was staying with them, at least for a little while longer. Maybe, just maybe, he could...

Mondo:*whispering* Lani did you say something?

Lani:*not too clearly* Nothing...

Mondo turns to face her, even thought he can't really see her face, since it's dark.

Mondo: You're upset?

Lani: Yeah...

Mondo: 'Cause you didn't get your own partner? Don't worry, I'm sure you soon will and...

Lani: Not that! Or well, that one too but...

Mondo: There's something else?

Lani nods. One can see movements, even if it's dark.

Mondo: It's not that you're stuck with Jessie, James and... me?

Lani turns to face Mondo. She sighs.

Lani: She must be really mad at me...

Mondo:*not following* Who?

Lani:*a bit annoyed* Wind.

Mondo: Oh... you kinda did a nasty thing, you know.

Lani: I know. But I really wanted to get into Team Rocket for real!

Mondo: You did. Shouldn't you be happy?

Lani: I didn't mean this when I thought about full membership...

Mondo: You don't think it was worth it?

Lani: I... I don't know. When I agreed to do it, I was sure it would be, but now... I don't know. *adding guietly* After all, she was my friend...

Mondo:*touches Lani's hand lightly* I really think you should get some sleep. We can think about everything in the morning, maybe all will work out just nicely.*gives her a smile*

Lani: Thanks Mondo*leans over and gives him a light kiss on the cheek* Good night*turns around*

Mondo:*stunned*... night.

Misty is about to go to the bed as well. The snooring sound coming from the other room tells that the boys are already asleep. Then she hears another small noice.

Misty:*whispering* Wind? You're awake?

Wind: Yap..

Misty walks over and sits down on the edge of Wind' bed.

Misty: Are you ok?

Wind: No. But I'll live, don't worry about me.

Misty: Of course I worry! We're all worried. You're our friend.

Wind: That's sweet. Thanks...

Misty: I've heard someone saying things look less serious in the morning.

Wind:*a small laugh*I can't really imagine how this situation would look any different, no matter what time of the day it is.

Misty: Well...

She's starting to wish, she would have let Brock stay, that way he'd be the one going through this converstation.

Wind takes a quick look at Misty.

Wind:*softly* You look very tired. Get some sleep, ok? We can talk in the morning.

Misty: You're sure that's ok?

Wind: Of course. I think I can use some sleep myself. It's been a long day...

Next morning arrived, and surprisingly enough, the sun was shining, once again.

Ash:*reachs out for the alarm clock* What time is it...?

Pikachu:^Too early?^

Ash:*looks at the clock*9 am, we should get up and get going.

He gets out from the bed. Pikachu follows his example, not too happy. Ash walks over to Brock.

Ash: C'mon Brock, time to get up.

Brock: Yeah, yeah...*sits up on his bed, rubbing his eyes*

Ash: We should have a quick breakfast and start walking to the next gym.

Brock: Are the girls up yet?

Ash:*growns* Probably not...

Brock: I'll go to wake her... I mean, them, wake them up.

He walks to the connecting door.

Brock pushes his head through the doorway timidly.

Brock:*whispering* Wind? Misty? Are you two awake already?

Wind:*sleepily* Now I am. You woke me up!

Brock: Oh sorry. But Ash said that we should get going.

Misty:*mumbling from somewhere under the covers* Screw Ash. I wanna sleep.

Brock: Well..if you could be ready in about an hour then you can use that hour however way you want. Good idea?

Wind: Yeah, thanx. *pulls the covers over her head*

Brock smiles as he hears Misty snoring as soon as Wind has finished her sentence. He gives Wind one last look and then quietly closes the door behind him.

Ash: So? Where are they?*as soon as Brock comes into their room*

Brock: They said that they'll be ready in an hour.

Ash: That long?!?!?*almost hyperventilating*

Brock: Take it easy. You know that Wind had a rough day yesterday..

Ash: Yeah, whatever. Let's go get something to eat at least..

Brock: Sure..

The boys leave.

In the dining hall Jessie, James and Meowth are already eating their breakfast. This must be history since for the second time they are up and about before 10:30 a.m.

Jessie: So, how are we going to get the Boss to give Lani a partner?

James: Well.. we could try to capture the Pikachu without Lani's help. That'll show the Boss that we don't need Lani and if Lani pressures him enough, he has to give in.

Jessie:*jaw drops open* James!

James: What?

Jessie: You're a genius in the mornings!*hugs him*

James:*hugs Jessie back* Oh.. okay..

Mondo opens his eyes. He sees Lani, already dressed and sitting her side of the bed brushing her hair.

Mondo:*yawning* Morning.

Lani:*turns around and smiles*Morning to you too, sleepy head. I see that you decided to wake up.

Mondo:*confused* Huh?

Lani: We've been up for ages. I actually let Jessie and James use the bathroom before me. It did take them quite a while in there, but I don't know..*shrugs* I just have a feeling that today is going to be an

excellent day. * has a big smile on her face and goes back to brushing her hair*

Mondo: Oh..what time is it?*blinking because of the bright sunlight*

Lani:*looks at her slender wrist* It's almost 11 a.m.

Mondo: Oh..*shakes his head* I must've slept deeper than usual.

Lani: You did.

Mondo: How do you know?

Lani: Because I tried to wake you up before going to wake up Jessie and James and you slept like a log.

Mondo: Oh.. I'm still kinda out of it.*smiles apolegetically*

Lani: It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is you people keeping me in this good mood, otherwise there will be hell to pay!

Mondo: Why are you in such a good mood anyway?

Lani: In my dream, I met my prince..*singing softly to herself* I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam...

Mondo: And what did this prince of yours look like? Brown haired? Brown eyes?(Lani's note: he is obviously describing himslef, if some of you readers don't know how to read between my lines..I know some who don't, so don't take this offensively..)

Lani: You wish..*sighs happily* He was everything I wanted in a boyfriend..*spaces out*

Mondo: Uh..Lani?*waves his hand past Lani's glazed eyes and raises his voice* Lani?!

Lani:*snapping out of it* Huh? Did you say something?

Mondo: Yeah.. where's Jessie and James?

Lani: Oh, them. They went to go get us breakfast. I made them, and they actually listened to me.. but I think they'll be away for quite some time. James looked..well, he looked like he really wanted Jessie.. or something like that..

Mondo: Right..so it's just us two in here?

Lani: Yeah..and the TV. But there's nothing on. I checked. Which means that we have to make up our own entertainment..

Mondo: Er.. right.. I'm gonna go take a shower now..

Lani: Yeah, sure..*stares off into the distance* Oh and Mondo?

Mondo:*yelling from inside the bathroom* Yeah?

Lani:*hears Mondo yelp as he turns on the shower* We're out of hot water!

Mondo:*comes out of the bathroom grumbling with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping with water* You could have told me that before I turned the water on..

Lani: Whoops. Sorry.. I'm kinda spacey this morning..

After an half an hour, Wind wakes up again. She desides to get up. She walks to the bathroom for a shower. Looking down at herself Wind realises she's still wearing her swimming suit. For a short moment she feels confused, but then she remembers what happened last night. She doesn't feel like crying anymore, she just feels very defeated.

Surprisingly enough, Wind and Misty were ready and up after an hour, not fully wake up, but anyways. They desided to scip breakfast, since there was no real reason to annoy Ash more. The boys arrived pretty soon, after stuffing themselves in breakfast buffet.

Ash:*mounth still full of food* Can we now get going?

Misty:*yawning* Yes, whatever...

Wind: Where are you going to head to?

Ash:*excited* To the next gym!

Misty:*shugs* Or the first town we can find after being lost in the woods for few days.

Brock:*takes Wind's hand* C'mon, let's go.

Wind:*looking down* I'm not coming.

All: Huh?

Wind:*looks up to them* There's really no point for me hanging with you, since I have no pokémons...

Misty: We don't care whether you have pokémons or not.

Brock: Yeah, we just enjoy your company.

Wind: Don't you get it? I have no reason traveling around in the first place, 'cause I have no pokémons to train and with no pokémons, no badges. I'm a pokémon trainer, or I was. Going to start an own gym maybe one day. That's all gone now.

There's long silence.

Brock: If you want to, you can borrow some of my pokémons to catch new ones for yourself.

Wind:*shakes her head*I don't think I have energy to start from the beginning again.

Misty: What are you going to do?

Wind: I don't know. First go home, I guess.

Misty: Where do you live? Maybe we could travel together for some time, at least...

Wind: I live in Midsummer Town.

Ash: Do they have a gym?

Wind: No. It's a really small place, not many pokémons, no gyms, only a very small pokécenter, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing for you guys there.

Brock: We'll come with you anyway.

Ash: Whaaaa!!*gets hit by Misty's mallet*

Misty: Of course we'll come with you! It's not THAT far away from our route, now is it Ash?

Ash:*takes a quick look at the mallet, which Misty still has* No. *weakly* How long does it take to get there?

Wind: I'm not sure. 3 or 4 days, I guess.

Ash: 3 or 4 days!? *muttering to himself* Great, just great...

Jessie, James and Meowth rush into the hotel room, all of them having a great wide smile on their face. They see Lani sitting on one of the beds, and Mondo standing close to the bathroom door, wearing only a tower.

Lani:*looks to Jessie&James*Ok, spill it out. What has happened?

Jessie:*smiling* What do you mean?

James:*smiling wider* Can't we be happy with no particular reason?

Lani: Actually you can't, but I'm not sure if I even wanna know.

Meowth: Now look, isn't it a lovely day?

Jessie: Yes, almost too perfect to spend working...

James: It's one of those days you wish you could spend just doing nothing with your loved ones...

Mondo: Exactly, what have you guys eaten for breakfast?

Meowth: Nothing special.

Jessie: Nothing.

James: Nothing at all.

Lani: My good mood is starting to wear off, so I recomend that you get to your point.

Jessie: Well, since you both worked so hard yester day...

James: We've desided that you earn a day off.

Mondo: You're saying that...

Jessie: Go somewhere, have fun, relax!

Lani: What about your works?

Jessie: We'll take care of that for today!

James: You just enjoy yourselves!

Lani is about to say something, but Mondo cuts in.

Mondo: That sounds really great. Thank you guys.

Jessie: No need to thank us.

James: It was your plesure.

They walk out of the room.

Lani: What did you just do?! Don't you know that there's something fishy when they're acting nice to me?!

Mondo: Look, this way, we can follow them and see what they're really up to.

Lani: Hey... Dat's right!*giggles*

In the hall way Jessie and James are victory hugging.

Jessie: That took care of them!

James: Now we just capture that Pikachu and everything will be back to normal!

Meowth: Right. But do youse guys have an actual plan for dat Pikachu?

Jessie and James look shocked. Neither of them got that far. They sit down to the floor.

Jessie: Our ingenious plan...

James: ..and all this work...

Both:*crying* For nothing!

Meowth:*shaking his head* Sometimes, Meowth just don't understand you humans...

Jessie:*jumps up* We can't give up this close!

James: *whining*But what can we do?

Jessie: We'll make a plan for capturing Pikachu!

James:*jumps up as well* That's a great idea Jess!

They hug again, Meowth rolls his eyes.

All are walking in the woods(where else?). Wind is reading the map so that they won't get lost another time. She doesn't really like the idea of getting lost, especially with Ash grumbling about loosing days on this trip.

Misty: So, you said that you have a brother. Do you have any idea where he is right now? Is he a pokémon trainer as well?

Wind: Well, he is a pokémon trainer. I guess he is somewhere in the world training them.

Brock: How old is he?

Wind: 14.

Ash: Will you be with your brother as soon as you get home? I mean, will you start travelling with him?

Wind:*shrugs* I don't know. I have no clue yet of what I am going to do when I get home..

They continue in silence their journey.

Mondo and Lani are hiding behind a corner listening to Jessie and James plan how to capture Pikachu without Lani and Mondo knowing.

Lani:*whispering* Can you hear what they're talking about?

Mondo: Wait.. Yeah, some parts..

Jessie:(off screen) THAT won't WORK! We tried it already!

James:(o/s) Well it was just an idea! We can think up of something else.

Jessie: (o/s)But what?

Lani: What do they want?

Mondo: They tried something which didn't work..

Lani: I heard THAT, but what did they try? And why?

Mondo shrugs and continues to listen. He moves a bit and Lani becomes very aware of how close they are to each other. Mondo is leaning over Lani to hear better. Mondo moves back and pulls Lani with him.

Lani: What now? Whatcha hear?

Mondo: They are going to..

Lani: Are going to what?

Mondo: Well, you know already that Jessie wants you off their Team.

Lani: Yeah, I know that, but what did you hear?!

Mondo: I'm getting to it, so they have planned that they're going to capture Pikachu so that then the Boss will see that they don't need you around to get things done.

Lani: That's it?*shakes her head laughing* If they would've just told me, I could've gone to Giovanni and pressured him enough to let me get my own partner and then when they turn up with Pikachu I'll say that they did it without my knowing and that I didn't help them in anyway..

Mondo: That does sound good..

Lani: I know. I actually think.. unlike those two..

Mondo: So, now that we've gotten this far.. how about the day off?

Lani: I'd love to do something relaxing..

Mondo: How about if we go to an amusment park somewhere? Or play minigolf or something..

Lani: Well..let's go to the movies and then play minigolf or viceversa. Sound good?

Mondo: Sure, but can I pick the movie?

Lani: Yeah.. whatever. I watch everything..

Mondo: Let's go then!*grabs Lani's arm*

Lani: I'm coming..We don't have a rush you know..

Ash and co walked on in the woods, not talking that much.

Wind: Um... you think we could take a break?

Ash: We've only been walking 3 hours! You can't...

Brock:*cutting in* Sure we can, if you want to.

Wind gives him a little smile.

Misty: Let's just find a suitable place to rest for a while.

The walk on for sometime, when they hear noise from nearby bushes. They froze on their tracks.

Ash: You think it's a rare pokémon?

Misty: More likely Team Rocket. Ups, sorry Wind.

Wind: It's ok.

Brock: Think we should see what or who it is?

Rest of them nod. They walk quietly to the bushes and look over it.

Ash:*disapointed* It's not a pokemon!

Misty: No, it's a human.

Brock: A pokemon trainer, I'd say.

Well, that didn't take that much to tell. The boy was leaning against a Venosaur, had a raichu sitting next to him, and he was carelesly tossing a pokeball up and down.

Ash: Hey, I could challenge him into a pokemon battle!

Misty: I dunno, Ash. He seems to have pretty srong pokemons...

Ash: Me and Pikachu, we can show him!

Brock: Whatever...

They step forwards, through the bushes. The boy jumps up and turns around. He has brownish short, kinda messy hair, blue eyes and he's wearing sunglasses. He's dressed in black trousers and light brown college-shirt.

The boy: What do you want?

He looks at them one by one, his eyes stop on Wind.

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm gonna be the...

The boy:*clearly not listening* Wind?!

Wind: Yeah. Hi Blizzard.

Brock: You know each other?

They nod. Brocks eyeing Blizzard quite unfriendly. He places his hand around Wind's waist.

Blizzard lifts questioning eyebrow.

Wind: Sooo... What are you doing here?

Blizzard:*shugs* You know, training my pokemons, getting experience for them... stuff like that. You?

Wind: Heading home.

Blizzard: To mom and dad, why?

Brock: Mom and dad? Wait a second... you're her brother?!

Blizzard: What did you think?

Brock: Um... never mind*removes his hand*

Ash: Could some finally pay attension to me?!

Blizzard: Who's the kid?

Ash: Kid?!?

Brock: He's Ash. I'm Brock.

Blizzard: Ah, the gym leader of Pewter city.

Misty: And I'm Misty.

Blizzard: Ok. Now sit down and tell me why are you going home.

They all settle down.

Misty: You have really pokeful pokemons.

Blizzard: Of course. If you wanna succes in Pokemon Legue, you have to have well trained pokemons. And speaking of pokemons... Where's Moondance, sis'? And Flash? I'd like to meet them again.

Wind gets a sad look on her face. 

Ash: Team Rocket stole her pokemons.

Misty: Ash!!!!

Brock puts her arm around Wind again.

Blizzard: Well, you never were any good as a trainer...*realices Ash wasn't joking* You're serious?

Wind: Yes, brother dear.

Blizzard: That's... that's...*jumps up angry* And you're just gonna let them get away with that?!? Why isn't your boyfriend doing anything?!*gestures toward Brock*

Brock&Wind:*blush* We're not dating.

Blizzard: You better not be. Dad would kill you. But that's not the point. C'mon, we're gonna get your pokemons back!!!

To Be Continue…

__

Yes! Another made-up character! Don't you just hate us?*grin*. Well, let us know: review!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/batgirl_tb/LaniWind.html
   [2]: mailto:Thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	9. "If that's your idea of humor..."

Authors: Lani and Wind (yes, still us…)

Rating: NC-17… no, actually PG-13, just thought you might want a change…

Category: Who can guess?? 

Disclaimer: We do own Lani, Wind and Blizzard… plus anyone else we happen to make up. Other characters we don't own… yet.

Authors' note: Well, lookkit! Are people actually still reading this?It's possible…Great. Now, we haven't gotten very much feedback, which makes me feel most unloved and… We have gotten reviews, show some gratitute here! I guess…And yes, Wind really has a brother.Who is far more annoying than Blizzard can ever be, I may add. Whatever.So, something else?About Ash… Right. We don't hate Ash. *muttering* Speak for yourself…We just… don't consider him very smart.*shugs*We felt like not beeing very nice to him.But we don't hate him.If we did, he would be experiensing far more painful things than Misty's mallet. With this clear, let's move on…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 9:"If that's your idea of humor..."

Lani and Mondo had been in a movie. They were walking in bright day light again, squinting a little, 'cause their eyes were so used to darkness of the theatre. They're chatting happily, laughting a lot, when Mondo suddenly stops.

Lani: What now?

Mondo: I just thought of something.

Lani: What is it?

Mondo: About letting James and Jessie capture the Pikachu to show the Boss they're fine without you...

Lani: Yes?

Mondo: Well, how many times have they tried capture that Pikachu?

Lani: More than I can count.

Mondo: And how many times have they failed?

Lani: Just as many.

Mondo: So, it's likely they do it again.

Lani: Very likely. But's what's the big problem?

Mondo: If they screw it up on their own, it'll just prove the Boss, that they desparately need you in their Team. You'll be stuck with them for good!

Lani:*eyes wide with horror* No! That can't... Hey, what if we just tell the Boss we were with them, when they screw up?

Mondo: Giovanni isn't that easy to fool. I'm betting there's some trainee keeping eye on us right now.

Lani:*looking around nervous* Really?

Mondo: Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is, we gotta find Jessie&James and stop them from messing up, or at least be there when they do.

Lani:*sighs* Bye bye for the day off.

Blizzard had joined Ash&co. on their journey to take Wind back home and then head off to find another gym to get a badge. Wind tells her brother on the way what had happened to her.

Blizzard: So, do you know who exactly from Team Rocket stole your pokémons?

Wind:*quietly* Yeah.

Blizzard: Who?

Wind: Well.. it was Jessie&James who trapped me..

Blizzard: But they weren't the ones who stole them, they made someone else do that for them.. was it Mondo? He's their assistant.

Wind: No, it wasn't Mondo, he actually gave me a knife to get me out of the net.

Blizzard: Who then? They didn't put Meowth now did they? I mean, he's the one that usually bosses Jessie&James around..

Wind: No, not Meowth.. another assistant.

Blizzard: ANOTHER assistant? How many do they actually need??

Wind: Apparently Mondo wasn't enough help for them.

Blizzard: Apparently..

Brock: Excuse me for interrupting, but do you guys have any idea where we are at the moment?

Wind:*surprised* Oh.. wait..*looks at the map in her hand* I'm guessing we're about there*points to a place on the map*

Brock: Okay..

Ash: When are we going to get somewhere where there happens to be a gym so that I can get another badge?!

Misty: *scolding* Ash!*mallet appears* Don't complain!

Ash: Sorry..*hold his hands up in surrender*

Misty: Alright..*puts the mallet away*

Ash: Phew..

Lani and Mondo are sitting on the bed in the hotel room, trying to figure out the best way to help Jessie and James without them knowing it.

Lani:*sighing deeply* This is hopeless. Just hopeless.

Mondo: We can't give up yet! We still don't have a decent plan.

Lani: *her head in her hands moaning* I know..*suddenly looks up* Why ARE you helping me? I mean, when I get my own partner we won't see each other that much..

Mondo:*shrugs* You've just been talking about getting your own partner for such a long time that.. well, I just want to help you achieve your goal.

Lani: Aww.. Thanx Mondo. *smiles*

Mondo: Think nothing of it.

Lani: So, now back to getting a plan..

Jessie and James are following Ash&co. in the woods. They're crawling around in the bushes

Jessie:*whispering* James, who is that one guy?

James: I don't know! But why are they getting all of the time new people to travel with them?

Jessie: I think they think that if they can out number us, then we won't attack. But we will. Oh we will..

James: But do we actually have a plan?

Jessie: Well..we'll ambush them!

Meowth: But there isn't enough of us to do so! There's five of them and only two of you!

Jessie: You aren't gonna help us?!

James: We need you!

Meowth: I'll join in when you actually have a plan..

Jessie: Well, start thinking!

James: I'm trying to all of the time!!

Jessie: You too Meowth!

Meowth:*grumbling* Yeah yeah, whatever...

Blizzard: Lani?!

Wind nods.

Blizzard: Well, you've always had freaky friends, but...

Wind: Don't go around insulting my friends!!

Blizzard: Is it my fault she was stupid enough to stole your pokemons?!?

Wind: Shuddup!

Blizzard: Of course, there's the fact that you weren't good enough trainer to protect them...

Wind hits him with a paperfan. She's getting teary eyed.

Blizzard: Ow!*looks at Wind* Um... You're ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...

Wind: I know.

Misty: They're fighting a lot aren't they?

Ash: Yeah, it's kinda annoying.

Misty: Doesn't it get to you Brock?

Brock: Not really, I'm used to people arguing.

Blizzard: I think you're giving up too easily. You should go and get them back!

Wind: And how'd excatly would I do that?

Blizzard:*shugs* Well, you could start from Celadon city's Casino. You do know it's Team Rocket cover operation?

Wind: Celadon city... You haven't been gambling, have you?

Blizzard: Of course not! Well... not much... and I won!

Wind rolls her eyes.

Brock: It's not such a bad idea.

Ash:*sighs* Just how long does it take to get there?

Blizzard: If we use FLY, then we'll be there before night.

Everyone stares at him.

Blizzard: What? Don't tell me you don't know FLY!

Misty: I don't have flying pokemons.

Brock: Me neither.

Wind: And I have no pokemons at all anymore.

Ash: What's fly?

Everyone else is sweatdropping heavily.

Jessie, James and Meowth are still following them, trying to figure out an actual plan.

James:*whining* It's not fair!

Jessie: What?

James: First there's two of us and three of them. Then they get one more member, then we get one more. Nothing changes. Then we get another assistant, so it's four againts four, but now they've gone and get yet another person to help them!

Jessie:*looking annoyed*And what does it have to do with any of this?

James: Um... nothing?

Jessie: That's damn right! Now start thinking about the plan!!

Meowth: Could you two be quiet? I'm trying to listen what dey say ta find out what they're going ta do next!!

Mondo: I think I have an idea...

Lani: What?! How are we gonna help them??

Mondo: I have no idea about that.

Lani: But you just said...

Mondo: That I have an idea. A different idea.

Lani: Ok, come clear.

Mondo: What does Giovanni hate the most about Jessie and James?

Lani: The fact that they're all over each other?

Mondo: Well, besides that.

Lani: Hmmm... that they mess up every mission?

Mondo: Yes. And why are you with them?

Lani: So that they would get their missions done.

Mondo: So that they would be more like you. Energetic, active and succesful.

Lani:*blush* You're flattering.

Mondo:*ignoring her comment* With this information, what is the last thing the Boss would like to see happen?

Lani:*slowly* Me, become like them.

Mondo: Exactly!

Lani: Hmm... I think I can handel that.*throws her arms around Mondo* Now let's go and dress up in drag so we can blow absolutely simple plan up, hugging every other minute.

Mondo:*grinning* Sounds great to me.

After explaining to Ash what FLY is, and realising they can't use it, Misty, Brock, Wind and Blizzard sit down to think.

Blizzard: Well, it would take two days by bike...

Rest of them looks uneasy.

Blizzard: Don't tell me... you guys don't have bikes either?

Misty: Nope.

Blizzard: Great, just great.

Ash:*worried* And how long will it take walking?

Wind: I think 4 or 5 days.

Ash: Whaaa...*closes his mounth quickly, remembering Misty's mallet*

Brock: Wish we had a car...

Wind: Gary had a car... and Mondo has a car...

Misty: And you think they'll borrow one for us?

Wind: No.

Just then, by a strange twist of fate (or author) an officer Jenny turns up with her motorcyckle.

Jenny: You kids need help?

Brock's face starts getting very red.

Brock: Oh, yes please. My... my na-na..name is Brock... and you're so pretty...

Wind gives him disapointed&angry look.

Misty:*to Wind* Wanna borrow my mallet?

Wind: No thanks. I don't believe in violence.

Misty: If you say so.

There's short silence.

Wind: Oh, the hell*takes out an mallet and hits Brock*

Misty: That was the right thing to do. I'm proud of you.

Blizzard:*to Jenny* You would happen to know any fast way to Celadon city, would you?

Jenny: Well, a bus leaves from the forest stop in about half an hour.

Ash: We have busses?

Misty: Ash! Sometimes you're so stupid that... we do?!

Jenny:*smiling* Yes. Walk that way for fifteen minutes and then take the buss. You'll arrive around midnight.

All: Thanks.

They walks off.

Wind: Isn't there supposed to be a clearing here? I mean, where is the bus stop?

Brock: It should be around here somewhere..*looks around* Hey there it is!*points to his left*

Ash: And a bus is there! We have to run for it! All sprint to the bus. Blizzard makes it there first.

Blizzard:*breathing heavily* We made it! *to the bus driver* This is the bus that goes to Celadon City?

Driver: Sure is. Climb on board. There's plenty of room for all of you.

Blizzard goes in first. He makes his way to the very end of the bus. He sits down and waits patiently for the rest to come and sit down. Wind sits down next to him, Brock next to Wind, Ash next to Brock, and Misty next to Ash.

Wind: So..Blizzard, what were you doing in the woods? I mean, weren't you supposed to be training your pokémons?

Blizzard:*shrugs* Well, I decided to take a day off from training them. I mean, they need a rest too, you know..

Wind: Yeah, whatever.

The bus starts moving.

Ash: Hooray! We're on the move again!

Misty:*shoots Ash a look* Ash.

Ash:*innocently* What? What did I do now?

Misty: Just..shut up.*mumbling to herself* This headache just keeps on getting worse..*rubs her temples*

Wind: Here..*hands Misty a bottle* Take some asprin..

Misty:*taking the bottle* Thanks..

Jessie:*staring at Ash&co. with her mouth open* Where are they now going?

Meowth: If you two would've stayed quiet then I could've heard what they said! But nooooooo. You have to keep on jabbering. Now we just have to guess where they went!

James: What if we ask for Mondo and Lani to help us? I mean, they can navigate us to them quicker than we can.

Jessie: But then, this won't work since we're supposed to capture Pikachu without them knowing!!

James: Oh. Whoops.

Lani:(o/s)*sweetly* You guys miss us?

Jessie:*jaw drops to the ground* What are you doing here?

Mondo:(o/s)*in a fake british accent* Don't we look just simply smashing?

James: Where'd you get that outfit from? Can I try it on?

Mondo:*appears dressed in a grass skirt and a very feminine top and a flowery hairband* *accent disappears* Well...Lani darling? Do you think I should let him?

Lani:*appears in very baggy dark blue jeans and a huge T-shirt and a backwards baseball cap* Well, if he has to, Mondo my sweet.

Jessie looks at Lani and Mondo disgusted and then at James.

Jessie: What in the world have you done to yourselves?!

Lani: Oh nothing, ma man. But y'know, if y'all can't deal with this, then just drop it, okay?! Word?

Jessie: What did you just say? Repeat it please, in plain English!

Mondo: Oh the joy! We get to go to Celadon City on a hot air balloon!

Lani: Yay!

Lani and Mondo hug each other excitedly.

Jessie:*to James and Meowth* I wonder what has gotten into those two..

A couple of stops later, a petite girl with brown hair that has blonde streaks and sea colored eyes enters the bus. She surveys the places left to sit in. The whole bus is empty except for the group in the back. She decides to go sit in front of them. Misty and Blizzard are the only ones awake. The rest are catching up on very much needed sleep. After ten minutes of riding in silence she turns around and starts talking.

The girl: Hi.

Blizzard: Hi.

Misty: Hi, I'm Misty. And you are?

The girl: Saraphina.

Blizzard: Blizzard.

Saraphina: Great, now I know your names. So, what's up?

Misty: We're just going to Celadon City.

Saraphina:*surprised* What a coincidence! So am I!

Blizzard: Really? Whatcha gonna do there?

Saraphina: I'm going to visit relatives.

Misty: Nice. You know, you look sort of familiar..

Saraphina: Really? I do?

Blizzard: Come to think of it.. you look like someone I know.. but not that much.. there is a resemblance though..

Misty: I know.. now it's really bothering me..

Saraphina: Well, tell me who it is when you get it..

Team Rocket is up in the hotair balloon once again, heading for Celadon City. Mondo and Lani keep up their weird behavior, which annoyes Jessie. James is just puzzled. And Meowth is rolling in the bottom of the basket, laughing his head off.

James: What's so funny?

Meowth: Ha ha ha haaa... well... they... and you... a-ha-haa...

Jessie: WHAT?!?

Meowth is unable to talk, his laughing so hard. Lani smiles at him. After few more minutes the small catlike pokemon calms down a bit.

Jessie: Now, could you please explain what's so damn amusing in this situation.

Meowth: Just look at them!*points at Lani&Mondo*

James: I see them dressed in weird clothes.

Meowth:*muttering* crossdressing... you of all people should know about it.

Jessie: And very unfashionable, I may add.

Mondo: It's my hair isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have cut it short*starts sobbing*

Lani: Stop whining*hits him with paperfan*

Mondo: Ow! Lani!

Meowth starts laughing again.

James:*whining* I don't get it!

Jessie: Stop complaining!*hits James with frying pan*

Meowth laughs even harder.

Jessie:*somethings just staring to clear to her* Wait a minute...

James: What is it Jessie?

Jessie:*narrows her eyes* You... you... How dare you!!!

Mondo and Lani grin widely.

Jessie:*to Meowth* And you! *kicks him* There's nothing funny about that!!

James:*starting to get it* Hey... I think they're making fun of us!

Jessie: Clever, James.*to Mondo&Lani* If that's your idea of humor...

Mondo: Oh, no, no, no!

Lani: We just... admire your style so much and...*grins*

James: I look so much better in skirt than him!*points at Mondo*

In the bus people are waking up. Brock's first. When he opens his eyes, he sees Misty and Blizzard talking to some strange girl. And what a girl! He jumps up to make closer to the girl. This causes Wind falling down, since she had been leaning against Brock.

Brock:*to Saraphina* Wow, you're beautiful, miss. Wo.. would you go.. go... out with me?

Wind's not too happy about the way she was woken up and Brock hitting on some girl doesn't help the situation much.

Saraphina:*sweatdrop* Very kind of you to ask, but...

Brock: Oh please, please, please!

Wind rolls her eyes.

Wind:*to Misty* I'll go to sit infront of the bus.

Misty:*looks at Brock* Ok. You're sure you don't wanna borrow my mallet? Yours obviously wasn't powerful enough...

Wind: No thanks.*walks towards the front of the bus, "accidentaly" kicking Brock as she passes him*

Brock: Ow!

Saraphina:*looking after Wind* That was rude.

Blizzard: Well, her boyfriend was hitting on you.

Saraphina: What?!

Misty: They're not really dating... just... umm... 

Blizzard: A guy would have to be desparate to go out with my sister.

Misty: You're always so awfully nice to her, you know!

Saraphina: I don't think he really means that stuff. It's just to annoy his sister, right.

Blizzard: You're not trying to make me admit I care about her, are you?

Ash: Care about who? And who's that girl?*points at Saraphine*

Things in Meowth-balloon have calmed down. The cat isn't laughing anymore, Jessie and James have agreed not to talk to Lani and Mondo, whom are still keeping up their act. Nothing new there.

In the bus, Blizzard has explained things to Ash, 'cause Misty was too fed up to do it, Brock is still dooling over Saraphine, who's doing her best to ignore him.

Ash: So, Saraphina, where are you going?

Saraphina: To Celadon city, like you guys.

Ash: You're not going to join us, are you?

Blizzard: You'd have something against that?

Misty: Of course we don't. Ash just wanted to know, how many hotel rooms we'll need.

Ash:*gives Misty an evil glare* Yes, that's exactly what I ment.

Saraphina: I suppose I can at least spend the night with you. It's cheaper if we split the costs.

Ash: Right. So two rooms for 3?

Misty: Yeah, you, Brock&Blizzard and me, Wind and Saraphina.

Brock:*snaps out off it* Wind?*looks around him*

Misty:*sweetly* Yes, she's still traveling with us.

Brock:*a bit uneasy* Where is she?

Blizzard: Said she's go to the front of the bus. I quess I'll go and get her back here...*gets up*

Brock: I'll do that*walks off*

Misty: Uh, this one I'd like to see...

Way to Celadon is lot shorter by air, so Team Rocket has arrived.

Meowth: You think we should report at the Casino?

Lani: You're going to gamble?

Jessie: No. For your information, miss I-know-it-all, it happens to be one of many Team Rocket's cover operations. But I'm sure you knew it.

Lani: Uh.. I... Of course I did!

Jessie:*sweet smile* You say so.

Lani:*somethings clears to her* Wait! I know why they're coming here!

Jessie: Really? Why?

Lani: That's so simple! I can't believe you don't get it...

Mondo:*elbows Lani to the side**whispering* We're suppose to screw up, not help them succeed!

Lani: Oh, right...

Jessie: Well?

Lani:*smiling stupidly* They wanna play all their money and visit the strip clubs!

Jessie: AAaaaaargh!

James:*looking nervously at Jessie* Why don't we go and get a room from Casino?

Jessie: First decent idea in centurys!!!

Wind gets off the bus with Brock trailing after her and begging for forgiveness with Blizzard and Saraphina following them. Ash and Misty are the last ones to get off.

Brock:*begging* Please, Wind. Forgive me. I didn't mean to. I have eyes only for you.

Wind:*snorts* Yeah, right..

Brock: Okay, that didn't come out right. But my heart belongs to you, and you only!

Wind just ignores him and keeps on walking towards the Casino.

Misty:*to Saraphina* I can bet you almost anything that by the time we get to our rooms, they're going to be all over each other.

Saraphina: Really? Why's that? It seems like he, I still can't remember his name, but anyway he can't

keep his heart from going astray and she, can't remember her name either, couldn't care less anymore.

Misty: Oh really? Well, to me at least they seem to still like each other. Like each other very very much..

Blizzard:*interrupting* Hope you don't mind that I was listening to your conversation, but I happen to know Wind pretty well and she doesn't harbor feelings for a guy who obviously can't keep his hormones in control around the opposite sex.

Saraphina: I don't know either one, but Bliz, is it alright that I call you that? Anyway, I happen to agree with Bliz. Wind, that was the girl right? She just seems too sensible to be hanging around him.

Ash: We're here! Let's go!*is about to run to the Casino, but Misty grabs him before he can make a quick exit*

Misty: Just a minute.. Let's let Wind do the reserving for the rooms. She's the oldest so they'll believe her more than the rest of us..*yelling to Wind* Wind! Wait a sec!

Wind stops and turns around slowly. Brock is still begging for forgiveness.

Wind:*ignoring Brock* Yes?

Misty: Could you go get us the rooms?

Wind: Yeah sure. Just wait a sec..

All go into the Casino. Wind goes up to the desk and a few minutes later she comes back with lots of keys.

Wind: Here you go. These are the keys to the girls room*points to the set in her left hand* and these are to the guys*holds up her right hand*. Take the one you'll be needing.

Everyone grabs a key and then takes a hold of their bags. Then they start to head for the elevator.

Wind:*looking around for her bags* Hey! Where are my bags?

Brock: I took them. Even of you won't forgive me, I'm not going to stop helping you out..

Wind:*sighs* Whatever. Let's just go.

Lani and Mondo(who are still keeping up the act, I may add) are looking at Jessie and James and whispering, who are getting them a room from the hotel.

Lani: Do think this will actually work?

Mondo: If this doesn't then nothing will.

Lani: You're probably right. I just want this to end quick so I can go and get my own partner. I can't stand those two much longer!

Mondo: It'll work, it will. I promise.

Lani sighs. Jessie and James come back.

Lani: So? Where's our room?

Jessie: It's up on the top floor.

Mondo:*excited* We get the penthouse?!

Lani:*even more excited* The penthouse?! Yay!*hugs Mondo*

Jessie just stares at them disgusted.

James:*in a small voice* Jessie? Why don't we ever hug anymore?

Jessie:*quickly and angrily* James!

James: What?

Jessie:*sighs* Just get our bags and let's go up.

James quietly obliges and gathers all of the bags.

Wind, Saraphina and Misty go into their room. They boys go into theirs which is just across the hall. Wind's eyes light up when she sees the big beds they're going to get.

Wind: I'm beat. If you all don't mind I'm going to sleep now.*goes to lie down on the bed*

Saraphina: Be my guest. But I'm going to read for a while, if that's alright.

Wind is already asleep before Saraphina finishes her sentence. Misty and Saraphina look at each other and shrug.

Misty: Well, I'm gonna hit the sack too. I'll see you in the a.m.

Saraphina: Well, g'night..

Misty:*already under the covers half asleep* Night..

Saraphina is laying on her bed, reading her book, when she hears a knock on the door. She's about the yell them to come in, but at the last moment she remembers Wind and Misty who are all ready asleep, so she tiptoes to the door and opens it with as little noise as possible.

Saraphina:*whispering* Ok, what now?

Ash: You were already asleep?

Saraphina: No, I wasn't, but...

Blizzard: Good.

The boys come in.

Saraphine: Could you guys keep it down...

Brock: Huh?

Saraphine gestures towards Wind and Misty.

Ash: They're asleep?!?

Saraphina: It is over midnight, you know...

Ash: Yeah, but... this is Celadon city! Casino and all...

Blizzard: It's ok, Ash. I think it's better this way. C'mon, let's go to win some moolah! 

Wind:*eyes still shut* No you won't, brother dear.

Blizzard: Damn!

Ash: You were supposed to be sleeping!

Wind: I sleep lightly. Now shuddup and go to your room.

Blizzard: Hey, you can't tell me what to do! You have no right to...

Wind:*opening her eyes* Right of the eldest. Now go to your room.

Ash: But... this town is alive only at night!

Misty:*obviously waken up by the noises* Who told you that?

Ash: Blizzard.

Blizzard: Erm...*sweatdrop* Well... He didn't know anything about this place...

Misty: So, you desided to corrupt his little mind?

Ash:*excited* And I found this nice book in our room, telling about all the entertainment you can get around here!

Misty: What kind of entertaiment?!?

Blizzard:*sweatdropping even more* Not important. But sis', if you wanna find your pokémons, I really think we should start looking for them. It's no good during day time.

Wind:*gets up slowly* Hate to admit, but your right. 

Misty starts getting up as well.

Wind: You don't have to come.

Misty: Of course I will!

Wind: Ok. Boys, you can go downstairs, we'll be there in a flash. Oh, and don't play all your money.

Blizzard:*innocent look* We won't go near the slotmachines.

Giovanni was sitting in his office. Although he was very pleased with the current situation, some things were troubleing him deeply. A certain trainee... well, a member, was becoming quite a problem. Giovanni had thought, that he had nicely managed to deal with the situation, letting Lani join Team Rocket, but teaming her up with Jessie and James. She wouldn't get far with those two. The Boss of Rockets didn't have any personal liking towards the deep green eyed girl, but it was cause of personal reasons he had to keep her as a member. This was making him feel bit restless.

And speaking of the devils...

Meowth: Should we report ta da Boss?

Jessie:*eyeing Mondo&Lani* I don't think so.

Mondo: Oh, no! Anything but the Boss!*hugs Lani*

Lani: Please, not the Boss!*hugs Mondo back*

James is looking at them somewhat intrested.

James:*whispering to Jessie* I think they have a crush for one and other. Look at the way they're holding each other...

Jessie:*irritated* Why don't you start a webpage suporting their love or something?!?

James: Hey.. that's a great idea!*gets from the frying pan* Ow!

Lani: You know, I don't feel all that tired. Why don't we go and see what this town has to offer?

Mondo: Uuuuu, great! We're gonne party!

Lani: No, we're not. We're gonna capture some rare pokemons!*does a pose*

Meowth: Really, dat was funny in da beginning, but it's getting a bit old...

Lani:*totally clueless look on her face* What do you mean?

The girls are in their room, doing their hair, changing their clothes and drinking something with lotsa kofeiin, to keep them up. Wind keeps looking at Saraphina. 

Saraphina: What is it?

Wind: Heard anything about Lani lately?

Misty: What?!?

Wind: You are Lani's sister, aren't you?

Saraphina: Yes, how'd you... wait, I think I remember you... weren't you two friends?

Misty: They were.

Sarphina: Doesn't she write with you or something?

Wind:*shugs* We did. That's not really important. I just wanted to make sure you are who I think you are.

To Be Continue…

__

Oh, and we are baking some more of those brownies, but I'm pretty sure they won't make it to FI(AH), since we are getting closer to the end. But while it's still rolling, let us know what you think!(read: Review, pretty please?)


	10. "So, you're not cracked up?"

Author: Blizzard (actually, he doesn't even know he is in this fic…*grin*)

Raiting: Let's see… no violence, no sex, some swearing in Finnish… pretty much PG13, I think… if you desagree, then do*shugs*

Category: That's right kids! Romance with itty witty bits of humor

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I'd own them. Why? Well, I'd be hella rich and you would be watching this from TV! Spooky idea, isn't it?*grin*

Feedback: Please, do! Lani[thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or/and Wind[bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Authors' note: Well, you people asked for more romance, so we decided to provide it!Aren't we nice? If you think we're nice, you could send some e-mail or review. And even if you don't think we're nice! But seriously people, it's really frustrating if you don't give us any feedback. We've written these stories 'cause we enjoy it. We're posting it up so that you could maybe enjoy it as well. We're not posting them up for yourselves, and not posting them up to show that "Hey, we can make this long story!" The point is, the day I don't get a single review for a story of mine, is the day I'll stop posting them up at ff.net. We won't stop writing, though, since we love doing it. And I haven't made such an agreement… Yes, so I'm just speaking for myself. Don't mix us, ok? We really are two different persons. Now, finally, get on with the story…

Falling in (a hole)

Part 10: " So you're not cracked up?"

The girls finally make it downstairs. They can hear the boys talking about something.

Blizzard: That's enough! She my sister for cry out loud. I don't wanna hear you talking about her like that! It's just plain gross!

Misty: What's going on?

Blizzard: Thanks God, they finally arrived!

Saraphina: Something's wrong?

Ash: Not as far as I've noticed.

Misty: You wouldn't notice an pink elefant in the elevator!

Ash: And you wouldn't notice it if it hit you!

Misty: I'm not the one who...

Brock: Ok, isn't that enough? You want everyone in the Casino to notice us?

Blizzard:*looking at the girls* What's up with the dresses?

Saraphina: We're not supposed to stick out, so dressing by the codes was in order.

Blizzard: I figure.

Brock: You really look nice...

Wind: Whatever.

Misty:*still looking at Ash unfriendly* So where do we start?

Blizzard: The next house. They have prize pokémons there.

Lani and Mondo have spotted Team Twerp.

Mondo: You think we should follow them?

Lani: I don't know...*squints a little* That new girl with them...

Mondo: What about her? Another friend you can steal from?

Lani:*gives Mondo angry look* Had to bring that up, didn't you?*sigh* No, I don't think she's any of my friends, but I still might know her...

Mondo: Let's just follow them, shall we? That way we can screw up faster and I'll get out off these clothes...

Lani:*grinning* But darling, you look absolutely adorable in those!

At the top floor, one room with two double beds...

James:*sitting on the bed* So whaddo we do now?

Jessie: Make a plan to capture Pikachu!

James:*whining* But Jessie... that's all we do anymore!

Jessie: Yes, and that's all we keep on doing until we get it right!

James lets out a deep sigh. There's a short silent moment in the room, then...

James: Jessie?

Jessie:*annoyed* What?

James:*shyly* Could you come here for a sec?

Jessie:*walks to him* Ok, what is it Jim?

James wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down to the bed, so that she's laying on top of him.

James:*smiling* Just take a short brake from thinking... please?

Jessie:*muttering* Oh, what the hell...

She gives him a shining smile and touches his lips with hers.

Meowth: Aaaaargh! Have some mersy for poor Meowth!

Ash&co enter the house with all the prize pokémons. You can see lots of pokeballs and some pokémons are even out, so that the customers can see them. They walk to the courter.

Saraphina: We're intrested seeing what kind of pokémons you can offer if we won at your Casino.

The man: We have many kind of pokémons, well trained and high guality.

Misty: We would like to see some examples.

The man: We'll if your very lucky(which is not going to happen), we have a Porygon. For smaller prices, we have Clefairy. And even smaller we have that butterfree over there.*points to a corner*

Wind: Summerjoy!*runs to hug it* Oh my poor little baby...

The man behind gives her a weird look. Brock goes quickly to get Wind away from the pokémon.

Blizzard: You'll have to excuse my sister, she's a little crazy.

Misty: But she's very rich, buying this trip for us and all, so have have to keep her with us.

The man:*giving them a knowing smile* It's ok. Just go and enjoy your evening at our Casino.

Ash: We will!

They rush out.

Lani and Mondo look surprised.

Lani: What was that?!

Mondo: A tornado or something. I haven't seen anything go by that fast for ages.

Lani:*looking into the casino* Well, my guess is that it wasn't a tornado or another natural disaster. That was them.

Mondo: Them? Oh them. But we have to follow them then!

Lani: My thought's exactly.

Mondo and Lani rush into the direction where the whirlwind of Team Twerp went.

Meowth: Now what in da world is wrong with you two?

Jessie:*calmly* Nothing.

Meowth: Nothing? Yeah, right. You are supposed to dink of ways to get that Pikachu!

James: But..but..we needed a break from all of that thinking we were doing.

Meowth: No more breaks!

James: None?!

Meowth: Until you have captured that Pikachu! Den you can have a vacation if you like.

Jessie:*eyes light up* A vacation!

James: Can we pick where we want to go?

Meowth: If da Boss let's you, but now da Pikachu!!!!

Jessie: Okay, start thinking.

James: Yeah.. sure..

Ash&co. were in the girls rooms standing there breathless. The girls were sitting on the bed, Blizzard was slouched on the chair and Ash&Brock were sitting on the floor.

Wind: But, my poor pokémons are down there! We have to get them!

Blizzard: Sis, we need to think of a plan on how to get them. We just can't go down there and take them, now can we?

Wind: I hate to admit it, but you do have a point.

Saraphina: So, Wind. You don't know where Lani is right now?

Wind: Well.. technically I do.

Saraphina: Technically?

Wind: Well, I don't know where in the world she is right now, but she is a full member of Team Rocket.

Saraphina:*muttering to herself* She actually made it..*shakes her head* I can't believe it.

Brock: Can't believe what?

Saraphina: That Lani is now a an actual member of Team Rocket.

Ash: You know Lani?

Saraphina:*to Wind* Is he always this stupid? Or is today a special occasion?

Misty: He's always this stupid.

Saraphina: Okay, glad you cleared that up.. I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll see guys later.*stands up and walks to the door*

The rest: Okay, bye..

Saraphina goes out.

Lani and Mondo are hiding behind a corner, waiting for someone to come out of the room.

Lani:*peeling an orange* You want some?*offers some to Mondo*

Mondo: Sure.*takes a slice of orange from Lani's hand* So do you have any idea who the extra girl was?

Lani: I have a hunch.. but I'm not totally sure..

Mondo: Was she..

Lani:*interrupting* Shh! I hear someone coming.

Lani quickly stands up and is ready to attack the person. Saraphina comes round the corner.

Saraphina: Arrgh! Don't hit me!*shields her face with her arms*

Lani:*putting down her mallet, surprised* Sara?

Saraphina:*equally surprised* Lani?

Lani: Oh my god! It really is you!*hugs Saraphina*

Saraphina:*hugs Lani quickly, then let's go* So, what's up? I heard that you got into Team Rocket..

Lani: Yeah, I did.. But what are YOU doing here?

Saraphina: I came to visit the Big Daddy. I need some dough, so I figured that he could give me some.

Lani:*smiles knowingly* Oh, I getcha girl..

Mondo: 'Scuse me? You two really do know each other?

Lani: Dontcha see the resemblance?*pulls Saraphina's face next to hers and they both smile their Mona Lisa smiles*

Mondo:*looks at them for awhile, then realizes* You two are sisters!

Saraphina: Great going monkey brain!

Mondo:*indignantly* Hey!

Lani:*to Saraphina* Dontcha go talkin like that bout mah honey, ya hear?!

Mondo: Uhh..Lani? Whre'd you get that accent?

Lani: Ya don't like it? I'm from the South y'know..*dropping the accent* Seriously, did I sound that bad?

Mondo: No, you really sounded like you were the new-aged version of Scarlett O'Hara.

Lani:*using a fake British accent* Blimey! Look at the time!

Saraphina:*uses an accent that's amixture of British and Scottish* Yer gone nuttahs!

Mondo:*backing away* Okay, you two are freaking me out..

Lani:*with her normal voice* Oh, don't mind us. We were always putting on a show for different people with our accents.

Mondo: So you're not cracked up?

Saraphina:*bursts out laughing* You are hilarious!*to Lani*Where'd you find this one? He doesn't look like your regulars..

Mondo: Regulars?

Lani:*waves her hand* Never mind her. I'll tell you later.

Saraphina: Well, I now desperately need to find Big Daddy.

Lani: As you know already, he's around..

Saraphina: Yeh, I know.. Well, see you around..

Lani: Bye!

Mondo:*after Saraphina has left* Who is this Big Daddy you keep on talking about?

Lani: Not now, I have a plan, that will really throw them off!*starts whispering into Mondo's ear*

Jessie and James are still thinking. And thinking.

Jessie:*suddenly* Where are Lani and Mondo?!

Meowth: Probably went out to gamble..

James: Do they even have any money?

Lani:(o/s) Why, dahling. Of couseh we do! I ahlways get mah money from Big Daddyh!

Jessie and James look up surprised.

Meowth: Big Daddy?

James: Lani, I didn't know you were from the south.

Lani:* makes a big enterance with her very big dress and goes to sit very very close to James* Why James. You muhst be playin with mah lil old heart, you chahmah you..*starts playing with James's hair*

James: uh.. Lani?.. What.. Are you doing?..

Jessie: Mondo!! Get in here!

Mondo walks slowly to the doorway, dressed as a cowboy, all in black.

Jessie:*in disbelief* Mondo?

Mondo:*tips his hat, shows a piece of straw hanging from his mouth, says in a western accent* How can I help you ma'am?

Jessie: Mondo?! What in the world happened to you? I mean, Lani I understand since I know she's a bit whacked in the head, but you? I thought you were a sensible one..

Mondo: I reckon ya got yerself into a confusion. This is my real accent. I'm from the West..

Lani:*turns around and "realizes" that Mondo has arrived* Why hello, you handsome strangeh!

Mondo:*tips his hat* Ma'am.

Lani: I really do need help, this cruel fellow over theh*gestures to James* has just broken mah poor lil heart, and I have no one to turn to! I was wonderin if you could help lil old me with mah horse, so I could go home to mah pa?

Mondo: Certainly, ma'am. I was raised with horses as my play mates, so this shouldn't be any trouble at

all..

Lani: Oh you are too kind!

Mondo:*offers his arm* So, you need an escort to yer horse?

Lani: I thought you'd nevah ask!*takes ahold of Mondo's arm and they leave the room*

Jessie, James and Meowth just stare after them with stunned expressions.

Jessie: Was that what I think it was?

James: If you're thing what I'm thinking, then it was..

All three look at each other with wide eyes.

Giovanni was sitting in his office. He heard a knock on the door.

Giovanni: If it's important, you may enter.

A voice behind the door: And if it isn't?

Giovanni: Then I suggest you run fast now, that is of course, if you value your life.

A loud gulp is heard behind the door, after that there obviously is a short converstation, but Giovanni can't hear what exactly is said. The door opens slowly and a rocket pushs his head inside.

The Rocket:*little shaking voice* Here's a girl to see you.

Giovanni: And you consider that important?

The Rocket: I...um... well... but, sir...

Giovanni: Show her inside and consider yourself fired.

The Rocket: Yes, sir.

The girl enters room and closes the door behind. She sits down on a chair, she doesn't seem to be scared.

Giovanni: Hold on a secund.*turns to phone* Hello... yes... I want you to eliminate... that's right... now get to the work!*closes the phone*

The girl: What was that?

Giovanni: I wasn't kidding about the fact that anyone who bothers me with unimportant reasons. That call was for the member you just saw.

The girl looks a bit shocked.

Giovanni:*smiling evily* But I'm sure your business is important...

Blizzard: How much money do you have?

Misty: Not much. Why?

Wind: You're not trying to suggest that we BUY my pokémons back?!

Blizzard: Just Summerjoy. I'm pretty sure that all the others are in backroom, which should be easier task.

Brock: You have a plan?

Blizzard: Not exactly a plan yet, no...

Ash:*not listening what's going on* So, Saraphina is related to Lani...

Misty: Yes, Ash, that's right. Just how long does it take to get that into your thick head!

Wind:*getting up* This is not getting us anywhere.

Brock: Where are you going?

Wind: To get my pokémons back!

Brock:*gets up also* You don't have plan of anykind do you?!

Wind:*screaming* No, I don't! But I can't just sit on my butt doing nothing!!!

Brock: Running there is not gonna do any good!!!

Wind: Yes it does!! I'll get Moondance and others back and...

Brock: No you won't!!! You'll just get yourself into big troubles and put your pokémons into danger!!!

Wind: What?!?*slaps Brock to face* Don't you ever, ever, come and tell me I'm putting my pokemons in a risk of anykind!

Brock:*rubbing his cheek**calmly* Well, acting like that you are.

Wind stares at him for a moment, then her eyes start to watter up.

Wind:*drops sitting on the floor**muttering* Ja paskat...*burries her face into her hands*

Meowth:*paniced* Whaddo we do now?!

Jessie: What can we do?

James: Are we supposed to do something?

Jessie and Meowth glare at him.

Jessie: We can't let them go on like that!!

James: Ok, it's very disturbing, but...

Meowth: Whaddo we do?!

Jessie:*irritated* You already said that.

Meowth: Meowth did? Oh, well... They're under aged!

Jessie: What does that have to do with any of this?!

Meowth: Don't tell dat I'm da only one who understood what they were talking about???

Jessie&James look puzzeled for a moment.

James: Hey... you mean, that all that talk about horses and riding and playing...

Jessie: Of course they didn't mean anything like that!!!

Meowth: Then what did they mean, Jessie?

Jessie: I don't know!!! But not that!!!

James: If you say so. Still, what do we do?

Jessie:*screaming* Can you stop repeating that!?!?

Meowth: We could report to da Boss about their weird behavior...

James: And get blamed for it.

They think for a moment.

James: Not a good idea.

Meowth: You say we just ignore everything??

Jessie: That could be the best thing to do. Once we get Pikachu, we get rid of those two and then it's not our problem what ever they do...

Lani: Well, that should have an effect on them!

Mondo: Yeah. Really nice work with the accent.

Lani: Thanks. I've practised. You weren't that bad yourself.

Mondo:*looks at her* You mean it?

Lani: Sure. *pause*What are you looking?

Mondo:*blush* Um, nothing, just...

Lani: Yes?

Mondo: You look really nice in that dress.

Lani:*blushes lightly* Thanks...

There's an acward silense.

Lani:*just to say something* I was really surprised to run into Sara like that.

Mondo:*clearly thinking of something else* Yeah, sure...

Lani: I mean, it's been quit long since I last saw her. Or anyone else I know, in that point of matter. But that should be fixed once I get everything rolling on, my partner and...

She is rudely interupted, when Mondo suddenly leans over and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Lani is stunned.

Saraphina is walking back towards the room she shares with Misty and Wind. She's feeling a bit restless. Yes, she got money from Giovanni, but she also got to see what kind of person he is. Sara was wondering how much Lani knew about her Boss. They had both always considered him to be just another leader of a company. Yes, an evil company, but still. They never thought he could be a danger of anykind. They obviously had been wrong, he didn't seem to have any mercy to the people who worked for him. Sara was seriously considering that maybe she should find another source for cash.

Brock sits down next to Wind on the floor. Brock wraps his arms around Wind. Wind puts her arms around Brock's waist and leans her head against his chest.

Blizzard:*from the otherside of the room muttering* Oh please. Get a room.

Misty: Shush! Have some decency! That's your sister you're talking about!

Blizzard:*holds his hands up in surrender* Okay, just don't hit me with your mallet.

Ash: Imagine, I'm not the one being threatened by Misty's mallet!

Misty: Shut up!*hits him with the mallet*

Ash: Ow!*rubs his head and glares at Misty*

Mondo looks at Lani, who is staring at the trees.

Mondo: Umm, Lani?

Lani:*turns her head quickly to face Mondo* Yeah?

Mondo: If what I did was out of line, then you should tell.

Lani:*blushing a bit, quietly* No, it wasn't.

Mondo:*happily* It wasn't?

Lani:*shakes her head* No..

Mondo: Well..*decides to take a chance again and leans in to kiss Lani*

Lani:*realizes what Mondo is about to do and moves closer to him* Mondo?

Mondo:*breathing onto Lani's neck softly, taking in the smell of Lani's perfume and how Lani's hair smells* Yeah?

Lani: Do you really think I look pretty in this dress?

Mondo: Yeah..*kisses Lani on the lips*

Lani wraps her arms around Mondo and kisses him back. Mondo's arms wrap around Lani and he pulls her closer. Finally Lani let's go of Mondo.

Lani: Wow..*smiles*

Mondo: Ditto.*starts kissing Lani's neck*

Lani:*pushes Mondo away* Not now. I have a great idea!

Mondo:*using the fake western accent* What does the little missy think?*pulls Lani closer*

Lani:*in a warning tone* Mondo..

Mondo:*releases his grip on Lani* I'll try to keep my hormones in check.

Lani: You'd better. Or I'll have to whack you with this parasol.*points to the daytime umbrella that matches her dress*

Mondo: I promise to try. Now what's your idea?

Lani: We go back in there..*looks around to check that no one is listening and whispers the rest to Mondo*

Mondo:*after Lani finishes* That's pretty good. Now can we make out?

Lani: No. We are going to use this.

Mondo: Well.. alright.

Lani: Good boy.*gives a small kiss on Mondo's cheek* Now come on! *pulls Mondo after her*

Mondo:*laughing* I'm coming. *western accent*Hold yer horses!

James: Is Lani really from the south? I mean, she sounded like it. And almost no one can copy the Southern accent so that it sounds like they're actually from there.

Jessie: Well.. I don't know, I've never thought about it. But she hasn't used that accent ever before.

Meowth:*realizing something* Dat's it!

Jessie&James: What's it?

Meowth: Now I have a great plan! Dis one will work!

Jessie: Just tell us already!

James: Does it have something to do with what me and Jessie were just talking about?

Meowth: Exactly! Now come here and I'll tell you da plan..

Jessie, James and Meowth huddle together and are just about to start making up a new plan, when Lani and Mondo come back in. Both are still in the clothes they wore while they had the funny accents.

James:*whispering to Jessie* Ask her if she's really from the South.

Jessie:*also whispering* Okay.

James:*grabs Jessie's arm just as she is about to stand up* And don't let her near me if she is..

Jessie nods and stands up.

Jessie: Lani, why are you still wearing that dress?

Lani:*still with the accent* Why Jessie dahling. Mondo my sweet and handsome beau said that I look simply rahvishing in it, so I decided to wear it still and not change into those.. those..*wrinkles her nose in distaste* awful looking unifohms..

James yanks Jessie's sleeve and gives her a look.

Jessie: Don't insult the uniforms. And I still have one question *Lani walks over to James again* Lani!

Lani:*turns around slowly; James moves away from Lani to the otherside of the room* Yes, Jessie dear?

Jessie: Are you really from the south?

Lani: Why, you dare to even ahsk.

James:*let's out a small yelp and hides behind the bed* Jessie.. remeber what you promised..

Jessie: Yeah, yeah..

Lani: Mondo? Come here, and keep me company.*pats the place next to her on the bed*

Mondo:*sits next to Lani and puts his arm around her waist* Yeah, baby?

Lani: I was just thinking that it would be simply wondahful if you could get us someh tickhats to a movie playin somewhere nearh by.

Mondo: Oh, I reckon I can manage that. I'll be on my way, pumpkin.*kisses Lani quickly on the lips and gets up*

Lani: Dohn't be too long!

Mondo leaves.

Jessie, James and Meowth look at Lani, the open doorway where Mondo had just left and back to Lani again.

Lani: What? Why are y'all lookin at lil ol me foh?

Jessie, James and Meowth just leave the room without answering Lani. Lani quickly gets up and walks to the doorway. As soon as Lani has made sure the coast is clear, she whistles and Mondo comes back into the room.

Lani:*excited* This is really rattling them.

Mondo: You can say that again.

Lani: Maybe this one would work.*goes to the bed and flops down onto it*

Mondo follows Lani and he lies down next to her. Mondo starts to stroke Lani's cheek and gently with his fingers tilts Lani's face so that he could kiss her. Lani is running her fingers through Mondo's hair when Mondo kisses her.

Meowth:*looks stricken standing in the doorway* Okay, Meowth not to coming back for a while..

Lani:*whispering* Whoops! Busted..*smiles*

Mondo:*chuckles* You're funny.*kisses Lani*

Saraphina walks into the room. She sees only Wind and Brock sitting on the floor asleep, both clutching each other. She quickly gathers her things, being careful not to disturb either one and packs them up.

Saraphina:*thinking to herself* They look so peaceful. I wonder have they kissed yet..

She quickly writes a note explaining things shortly. She sets on top of the table. Saraphina takes one quick look at Wind and Brock again. She sets her bags outside the door, checks that she has enough cash and tiptoes over to Wind and Brock. She quietly moves their heads, so that when they wake up, their mouths'll be THISCLOSE to each other. Happy now that she could help at least those two in one way, Saraphina leaves the hotel.

Sun rose up, once again. No one was up in Celadon city, except for the few persons still trying to find a shortcut to happiness by gambling. Others had tired out and were now peacefully in dreamlands. So were our heroes and villains. Clock was ticking 11 am when first one of them woke up.

Misty got up and looked around. She was once again in Ash's room. The boy was sleeping in the bed next to hers and on his left side, there was one more bed, occupied by Blizzard. Misty reached out for the clock.

Misty:*muttering* Ash is so much gonna lose his nerves...

She walks over to him and shakes him up a little.

Ash: Ummm...what now?

Misty: It's almost noon already.

Ash:*opens his eyes* It is?

Misty: Yeah.

Ash: So, another wasted day*sighs*.

Misty: Hey, it doesn't have to be wasted...

Ash:*brightens up* You're right! I could play a little and win a new rare pokémon!

Misty:*yelling* That's not what I ment! You're not gonna gamble!!

Ash: But you said...

Blizzard: Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep...

Ash: It's...

Misty:*calmly* We're not gonna go anywhere today, so it won't hurt if we let them sleep longer, Ash.

Ash look defieted.

Misty: Now, why don't we go and get some food? After that you can train your pokémons a little or something?

Ash: Sounds like ok idea. Do we ask Brock to come?

Misty: No. I don't think it's necessary, he's probably anywayz really tired...

Ash: Ok.

Lani was also waking up, from same bed as Mondo as usually, but this time, not from different sides. His arms are around her and they're very close to each other. But they do still have PJ's on. Last night they had spent more or less gluedd together, but it hadn't gone any further.(just to inform those who have not-so-clean imagination...) Lani snuggles closer to Mondo, waiting for him to wake up.

Mondo:*muttering something*

Lani: You're awake?

Mondo:*opening one eye* Huh?

Lani: Good morning*kisses him*

Mondo:*smiling* Morning.

They slowly get up and are bit surprised to see that Jessie, James and Meowth are sleeping in the other bed.

Mondo:*has his arms around Lani* When did they get there?

Lani: Very very late, I presume. After we fell a sleep or something...

Mondo: That means they won't wake up for next couple of hours.

Lani: I say we let them sleep.

Mondo: Fine by me.

Lani:*looks at him* You think you could let go for a moment?

Mondo:*gives her a smile* I'm not sure...

Lani: I need to take a shower and get my hair in order. Some make up wouldn't hurt either.

Mondo: Oh, you don't need any.

Lani: You're so sweet*gives him a small kiss on the cheek before running into bathroom*

Mondo sits down on the bed to wait for her.

Wind was still happily in dreamland. She moved slightly in her sleep, tilting her head forward just a little. And enough, thanks to Saraphina's arrengements. Wind's eyes flew open pretty fast and she backed off.

Wind:*whispering very quietly* Brock...?

No answer, so she came to conclusion that he was still a sleep. Wind sat there watching him for awhile. She reached her hand out and moved his head little. Then she gave him a gentle kiss, being carefull not to wake him up.

Brock:*muttering asleep* Oh Joy... and Jenny…

Wind stared at him, moving away. She leaned her head backwards, against the wall, moving her gace to cealing.

Wind:*muttering to herself* I'm sucha idiot...

About fifteen minutes later Blizzard woke up. He layed in his bed for a while, enjoying the possibility to sleep longer than usually. Then he got up.

Blizzard:*to himself* Hhhmmm, wonder if Winds up yet... and if she is, what is she doing... oh, gross.

Suddenly he spotted Misty's key on the table.

Blizzard:*evil grin* Dear sister, ready to wake up?

He grabbed the key and walked out off the room. He very quietly opened the door of the other room and sneaked in. He saw Brock and Wind sleeping on the floor, not very close anymore. Blizzard quickly went through his pokémons and notised, to his great disapointment, that he didn't have any water-type ones with him.

Blizzard: Gotta do it the old fashioned way.

He went to the bathroom and filled one glass with very cold water. Then he walked back to the room.

Blizzard:*throwing the water on Wind and Brock* Rise and shine!

Brock: Huh? What?

Wind:*jumps up* Aaaah!! Who the...*notices Blizzard* You're dead meat!!

Blizzard is just grinning very widely. He notices a paperfan heading his way, so he quicly moves further away from his dear sister. He happens to pass the table and sees a note on it. He takes the piece of paper.

Wind: If you think you'll get away with this...*notices the paper* What's that?

Blizzard:*eyeing the paper* A note from Saraphina. She has left.

Brock: Has left? 

Blizzard: Obviously some time during the night, after we had fell asleep...

Wind: Left in the middle of the night? What has that girl been thinking? You think she's ok? I mean, alone, in dark, in this town...

Brock:*walks to her and puts his arm around her waist* I'm sure she's just fine...

Wind:*slaps his hand away* Don't touch me...

Brock:*looking puzzeled* What have I done this time?!

Blizzard:*not intrested hearing this converstation* Um, sis, I think I've figured a way to get your pokémons.

Wind: Really?

Blizzard: It's not too great plan, but I think it'll work. We split in two, one group goes to that house, to keep those Rockets behind the desk busy and other group sneaks to the backroom. 

Wind:*slightly amused* And that's a plan?

Blizzard: Hey, it's not like anyone else came up with better ideas!

Brock: So, who goes where?

Blizzard: I had thought that me, Misty and Ash would go to "buy" one of the pokemons, with really small coins and you two plus Saraphina had gone to the backroom, but since Sara is no longer with us, it will be just you two.

Wind: You couldn't come up with any other options?

Blizzard: Well, Ash is not intelligent enough to do any good, so it's better keep him in the front room. And there probably will be hundreds of pokéballs in the backroom. It's likely that you'll regonice yours faster than rest of us would.

Wind: Fine. I'll wash my face and do my hair. We can start after that.

To Be Continue…

__

And now peops, is time for those reviews. I seriously feel bad for beeing such an ash hole, but I can't see the point posting these up, if no one tells me what they think. Your are beeing upthight, you know? Yeah, I know…

   [1]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



	11. "I'm supposed to be the major character!...

Authors: Lani & Wind

Raiting: PG13(it has served us well so far…)

Category: Yes! It's even more romance! What can I say… we're hopeless.

Disclaimer: Why would we even wanna own them? Sure, we could make this into a TV eps, we would be making lots of cash…*sigh* So no reason to even wanna own them.

Authors' note: *sweatdrop* We really don't know how to quit, do we? *shakes her head* Nope. It's just so much fun writing this, I don't wanna finnish it off! But there are people who might wanna have an ending at some point. Look, let's make a deal. We actually write a decent ending for this story and after that, we can start writing Never Ending Story, just for ourselves. Ok? *sigh* Oh, alright. Just… I'm not gonna finish this in this chapter, not yet. Speaking of this chapter and mushy romance… there are few points that I… Remind me to kill you later, ok? *innocent* Why would you want to kill me? *sweetly* Yes, let's all think about it… why on earth would I want to kill you? Any ideas, sweetnes?

Falling in (a hole)

Part 11:"I'm supposed to be the major character!"

Lani comes out of the bathroom, her hair a bit damp.

Mondo gets up from the bed.

Lani: The shower is now all yours.

Mondo:*smiles* I 'll see you in a few minutes.*gives a quick kiss then goes into the bathroom*

Lani walks to the dresser, spritzes some perfume on and then begins to search for a certain pair of earrings.

James:*sits up, sees Lani humming to herself* Uh.. Morning?

Lani:*looks up at James, puts on the Southern accent*Oh, mohnin Jahmes. How did ya sleep?

James:*shaking Jessie* Jessie! She's still talking like that!

Jessie:*opens one eye* James? It's not even noon yet. Go back to sleep.*closes her eyes*

James: If you say so. If it'll make her talk normal again.*lies back down and closes his eyes*

Lani shrugs and continues her humming and search. She picks out a pair of earrings, then sees a necklace. Mondo comes out of the bathroom. Lani turns around and walks over to him.

Lani: Could you do me itty bitty favor? Put his on for me?*hands Mondo the necklace, turns around and lifts up her hair*

Mondo: Sure.*puts the necklace on and at the same time smells Lani's hair* What shampoo did you use?

Lani:*turns around* The coconut stuff..

Mondo: Are they up yet?*glances at Jessie and James*

Lani: Well.. James did get up but then he went back to sleep after I said "Mohnin Jahmes, how did ya sleep?". I guess it freaked him out.*grins mischieviously*

Mondo:*puts his arms around Lani's waist* You do know how to scare him..and we know how to gross them out..

Lani:*puts her arms around Mondo's neck* Oh yeah..*inches closer so that their noses are touching*

Jessie:*sits up and rubs her eyes* Oh, get a room!*lays back down and pulls the covers over her head*

Mondo: Oh well..*shrugs* Where were we?

Lani:*quickly kisses Mondo* We were going to go get breakfast.*lets go and goes to put her shoes on*

Mondo: If you insist.

Lani:*not looking up from her shoes* Of course I do. I'm hungry.

Ash&co. were eating breakfast. Wind was giving Brock the silent treatment for now. She might talk to him when they go to look for her pokémons, but only what is needed to be said.

Ash: So what do I say when we go up to distract the Rockets?

Misty: You say nothing. YOU stay quiet. Blizzard and I will do the talking.

Ash: Oh.. Why?

Blizzard: Just, do as we say, and you'll be fine. No questions.

Ash: Okay..

Misty: And if we tell you to do something, you do it without any objections or questions asked.

Ash: Alright..

Wind:*getting up* I'll see you guys alittle bit later. I have to go to the room quickly. I'll meet you in the lobby in a half an hour.

Misty: Okay. Bye..

Wind leaves the table.

Brock:*making sure that Wind can't hear him* Okay, what have I done wrong now?

Blizzard: My guess is that it was something you didn't do..

Misty: What did you two do last night?

Brock: Nothing. We just fell asleep in each others arms.

Misty: Alright.. and you didn't kiss her or anything?

Brock: No. At least I don't think so.

Blizzard: What did you dream about?

Brock: Well... um.. Nurse Joy kissed me.. it felt so real, as if she really did..

Misty: Well, I really think you should go after her.

Brock: Really?

Blizzard: Listen to the little lady. And although this disgusts me when I say this, but surprise her.

Brock: Surprise her? Like.. make a move?

Blizzard: Yeah..

Brock: Right, I'll go after her right now.*leaves a plate half full of food behind as he rushes to catch up with Wind*

Blizzard:*muttering to himself* I can't believe I just told him to do that..

Misty: Oh, you'll live..*takes Brock's plate closer to her and starts eating Brock's food* *she looks up to see Blizzard and Ash staring at her* What? I'm hungry..

Brock runs to the elevator. He makes it just in time to get in the same one with Wind.

Brock:*breathless* I'm glad I caught you.

Wind just stonily stares at him.

Brock: Okay, don't answer, but there's something I need to do..

Wind:*can't help herself and becomes curious* What?

Brock: This..*takes Wind into his arms and kisses her*

Wind struggles to get out from Brock's grip, but without any success. She gives Brock a good push, he just stops the kiss.

Brock: What?

Wind: What was that for?

Brock:*blushing* Well.. I.. I really really like you. And..

Wind: Oh.. well.. um..

Brock kisses Wind again, and this time won't let go even though Wind does struggle in the beginning, then lets herself get lost in the kiss.

Brock: So, am I forgiven?

Wind: Yeah..

Brock: Great..*kisses Wind again and again*

Half an hour later Ash, Misty and Blizzard are waiting in the lobby.

Ash: They're late! Someone should go and get them.

Blizzard:*looking slightly ill*I definitely won't.

Misty: We have all the time we need. We can wait.

Ash: But...

Misty: We can wait, Ash!

Ash:*looks at Misty unhappily* Why is everyone bossing me around? I'm supposed to be the major character!

Just then Wind and Brock walk to the lobby holding hands.

Ash: Finally! What have you been doing?!

Blizzard:*quickly* We don't need to know.

Wind:*looks at her brother* Oh, really?*evil grin*

She turns around, wraps her arms around Brock's neck and kisses him.

Blizzard: Aaaargh! Have some mercy! I think I just go to throw up...

Mondo and Lani are walking to the dining room, when they see Ash&co in the lobby.

Mondo: I don't see your sister around...

Lani: She has probably left, if she got things taken care around here.

Mondo: Ok.

They see twerps leaving the hotel&casino.

Mondo:*not too excited* You think we should follow them?

Lani: I guess we should.

They both stand there for a moment.

Mondo: But we're not?

Lani:*smiling* Well, I can think of better ways to spend my day...

Mondo:*brightens up* Oh, ok.

Two young Rockets head for breakfast.

Ash, Misty and Blizzard enter the house with prize pokémons.

The man: Ah, you're back. Got lucky at Casino?

Blizzard:*lets out a deep sigh* No not really.

The man:*smiling* I'm sorry to hear. I hope this hasn't effected your faith in our Casino.

Blizzard: Oh, no, not at all. I believe that if I play long enough, I must get lucky at some point...

The man: That's the spirit. But, if I may ask, what are you doing here? If you haven't won anything, that is.

Misty: Well, you remember his poor sister, don't you?

The man: Yes, the little bit*pause* weird lady.

Blizzard: Just say crazy, I won't be hurt.

Misty: Anywayz, she really liked that butterfree, so, to keep her happy, we desided to buy it.

Blizzard takes out a huge bag of small coins.

Blizzard: Now, let me just count the right amounth...

The man is sweatdropping heavily.

Brock and Wind had gotten into the backroom. It's very dark but they have flashlights with them.

Brock:*looking around* There must be thousands pokémons here...

Wind: Yeah. This is gonna take hella longer time than we expected.

Brock: Just hope Misty and Blizzard keep the Rockets busy long enough.

Meanwhile Blizzard was still counting the coins. The man behind the desk looked most bored.

Misty: Here, let me help*she "accidentaly" pushes of the table half of his money* Ups! Sorry...

Blizzard:*shugs* It's ok. I'll just have to start over.

The man looks horrified.

Ash: Hey, didn't you mention you have some rare pokémons as well?

The man:*brightens up a little* Yes, young sir, we have.

Misty and Blizzard look at Ash in horror.

Ash: Oh, boy! I'd really like to see some!

The man: Why of course. I'll go and get.

He walks into the backroom.

Ash:*notices Misty and Blizzard looking at him very angry* What?!

Mondo and Lani are enjoying thei breakfast and each other, when Lani's cellphones rings.

"Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call!"

Lani:*picks up her phone* Hello...

A very loud voice is heard from the other end of the line. Lani listens carefully and then closes the phone.

Mondo: What was it?

Lani: An alarm. Someone has gotten into our pokémon storage. Giovanni wants all available Rockets there.

Mondo: Well, that's ok. We're very busy with other stuff, aren't we?

Lani:*touches Mondo's cheek* I'd sure like to, but...*she lets out a sigh*

Mondo:*gets up* Fine. Do we have to wake Jessie&James up?

Lani: No, the Boss will take care of that.

She gets up as well.

Lani:*muttering mostly to herself* I wonder who on Earth...*her eyes grew very wide* Oh shit!

Mondo: What??

Lani: I think someone we know is in troubles.*runs out*.

Jessie, James and Meowth were still sleeping peacefully, when they were rudely woken up by phone call.

Jessie:*angrily* Who is it and what do you want?!?

Giovanni: Is that away to speak to your Boss?!

Jessie:*scared* Boss???

The whole Team jumps up, wearing their full uniforms.

All: We're ready, sir!

Giovanni: Good. You should be. Now, get to the pokémonstorage and see that the people responsible for all this trouble, pay for it!

All: Yes, sir!

The phone closes.

James: You have any ideas what's going on?

Jessie: None, whatsoever.

Mondo and Lani has sneaked in to the storage room, after distragting about 5 other Rockets.

Mondo:*little worried* You do know we'll get in troubles 'cause if this?

Lani: Yes, I know.

Mondo: Ok, so could you explain why we are doing this?

Lani: Shh!

They stop on their tracks to listen. 

A female voice: We're not gonna get out from here.

A male voice: Of course we will.

A female voice: No, we won't. Not with my pokémons, at least.*sigh*. Well, at least we could use some light. Fireflower, go!

Mondo: Fireflower? Wait, wasn't that one of Wind's...

The room is suddenly light up by Arcanine. The four teenagers stand there staring at each others.

Wind:*surprised* Lani?!*coldly* What are you doing here?

Lani: I was send here to see who would be stupid enough to try to steal from Team Rocket

Wind:*puts her hand in Arcanines fur* Well, it's funny what some people do for they're friends. And they are my friends. Not that you'd understand anything about friendship.

Lani: What?!? Why you little witch!

Brock:*wraps his arms around Wind's waist* You leave her alone!

Mondo: Um, Lani? Calm down a little, please...?

Lani: Calm down?!? My friend just insulted me and you want me to...

Wind: Friend? No. I think you have new friends by now.

Lani stares at Wind. Then she sats down on a box and rests her head in her hands.

Lani:*muttering* Fine... 

Wind looks at her for a moment and then turns around.

Wind: C'mon, Brock, we need to get out from here.

Mondo sits down next to Lani and puts his arm around her.

Mondo: Sweety... I don't wanna critcise, but... *sigh* you did kinda nasty thing to her...

Lani: It was for my career! If she was my real friend she'd understand!

Mondo: Would you understand if some did that to you?

Lani: Of course. I... I...*lets out a deep sigh and leans her head against his shoulder* I didn't think she would take it so hard. 

Mondo: Are you sorry that you did it?

Lani: No!*pause* Maybe.*very quietly* Yes.

Mondo: Why don't you tell it to her? Then we can help them out of this mess and put this all behind. I hate to see you upset.

Lani: Thanks, Mondo*gives him a kiss*. *determined* Now, let's go and sort this out.

Misty: You idiot!*hits Ash with her mallet*

Ash: Ow! What did I do now?*rubs his head*

Blizzard: How can you be so dense? All we told you was to keep your mouth shut!

Misty: Now look what did! Now Wind and Brock have their chances of getting out gone from possible to slim&nil.

Ash: I'm sorry! But I didn't think!

Blizzard:*sighs* That's your problem, you don't think.

Ash: Misty, you aren't going to hit me again are you?

Misty: Well.. no.. no, wait a sec! I will.*hits Ash twice with the mallet* There, that made me feel a little bit better.

Blizzard: Well, I guess I have to count the money still to get Wind's butterfree..*starts counting the coins*

Jessie and James arrive at the casino to find Blizzard and Misty counting small coins and Ash rubbing his head. Team Twerp doesn't notice them.

Jessie:*whispering to James* This could be our chance to get Pikachu!

James: Good idea. But where is it?

Jessie: Umm... well, it's not with them..

Meowth: Dat's enough. First we sort dis out here, den we go and capture Pikachu..

Jessie: Right, our first responsibility is to the Boss. Then we can try to get the Pikachu..

James: Oh well..

Lani and Mondo walk up to Wind and Brock.

Lani: Um, Wind...

Wind:*turns to look at her* Yes?

Lani: I... I'm... 

Wind: Doublecrossing traider?

Lani: What?!? 

Mondo:*looking very uneasy* Uh, you might wanna keep it quiet girls. We really don't need anyone else here...

Brock: No one needed you here.

Mondo: To me, it sure looks like you could use a hand.

Wind: We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't...

Lani: Look, I'm sorry ok?!? It's not like I liked doing it!!

Wind: But you did it.

Lani: Yes! So, I made a mistake. I take it you're miss perfect?!

Brock: She is...

Wind: People make mistakes, yes. But you need to put some things in onder in your life and you choose what you value. I guess my mistake was to think our friendship had some value.

Lani: It had. Once.

Wind: Yes, once, years ago. Jessie was right...

Lani: About what?!

Wind: I don't know you anymore, not like I used to. I was able to tell you everything...

Lani: You still could.

Wind: How?

They stand there looking at each other. 

Wind:*lowers her eyes* We need to find a way out.

Lani: Then let's do!

Brock&Wind: Huh?

Lani:*rolling her eyes* Why do you think I'm here? If I wanted to argue with some one, I could have just went and talked to Jessie.*smile*

Blizzard and Misty are concentrating counting the coins, Ash's just looking around.

Ash:*suddenly* Wait a sec! It's Team Rocket!

Jessie: That's right, twerp! Now hand over Pikachu!

Meowth: You lamebrain idiots! Dat's not why we're here!!

James: Oh, right...

Ash:*looks puzzeled* You're not here to capture Pikachu?

Jessie: No, not at the moment. 

The man behind the desk gestures them to go to backroom.

Brock: Ok, what do we do?

Lani: Let me get this situation straight first.

Wind: And we're supposed to trust you?

Lani: You don't have to. It just feels like you don't have many choises.

Mondo: She's right.

Wind: *sigh* Fine. This place is full of Rockets. I have five of my pokémons, Bliz should be getting Summerjoy, unless your team mates don't interfere.

Mondo and Lani look at each other.

Mondo: They will.

Brock: Great...

Lani: So, we need to get Summerjoy and run very very fast?

Wind: You know I'm not good running.

Mondo: I have my jeep.

Lani: Ok. I say Mondo sneaks out, gets the car outside this place and in meantime, we brust in to the front room, grab your pokémon and run to Mondo's car.

Mondo: Can any of you drive.

They shake their heads.

Mondo: That means we'll have to come along for some way.

Brock: Seems so.

Lani: Well, what are you waiting for Mondo? Get going.

Mondo: Yes, ma'm!

In the front room, situation is getting pretty tensed.

The man: You can collect your money. We won't sell to you.

Blizzard: What?!?

The man: You heard right. Now: OUT!

At this moment Brock, Wind and Lani rush in.

Jessie: Lani? Where's Mondo?

Meowth: Ya got the trouble makers! Da Boss will love us!

Ash: What's going on?

Lani: Bliz, get that damned butterfree!

Blizzard: Roger that*grabs the pokéball*

James: Lani?

Jessie: What the hell do you think you're doing?!?

Lani:*running out with the others* Can't talk now, darlings. See ya later!

Jessie, James and Meowth stare after them.

The man: Get after them!!

Jessie: You're trying to tell us what to do?!?!

The man: The boss would say the same thing!

Meowth: But yer not da Boss!!

James: No one else bosses me around but Jessie and Meowth!

Jessie:*pulls out her mallet* Take care of your own business!*whacks the man*

They walk out fuming.

Jessie, James are in the hotel room(Lani's note: once again, I mean why on earth are they always there??) sitting down and fuming. Mostly at the man at the counter for bossing them around. Or trying to at least. And Lani, who else?

Jessie: I still can't believe she betrayed us like that!

James: I thought she was a real Rocket now.

Jessie: She is a real Rocket! That's what's pissing me off right now! That she would do this to us!

James: Oh..

Meowth: Dat's it. Da Boss is gonna find out, and den we are really screwed. We are da responsible ones!

Jessie: You think I don't know that! He's going to be very mad and separate us..

James: I don't want to be separated from you!!

Meowth: Well, we just have to dink of some way to get Lani away and still keep us togeder, right?

Jessie: Right, now if we could just get that Pikachu..

Lani and the rest are safely in Mondo's convertible, speeding away on the highway.

Lani: Whoo-hoo! We actually did it! We friggin did it!

Mondo: Of course we did, you always succeed.

Lani: I know..*turning around to face Wind* So?

Wind:*pulling a piece of hair out of her face* So?

Lani: So! You got your pokémons back. You probably never will have to see Jessie and James again.. unless you of course insist on hanging around Ash the Idiot and the rest of them.

Ash:*indignantly* Hey!

Lani: What?

Ash: You just called me an idiot!

Lani: So? You are one. I call 'em like I see 'em.

Brock:*whispering so that Ash can't hear but the rest can* Well.. he is sort of dense..

Lani: Sort of? Whatever..*turns around again to face the front*

In Giovanni's office. Giovanni has just decided to make a phone call..

Jessie: Hello?

Giovanni: What happened today?

Jessie: Oh Boss! Well.. someone broke into the storage room where all of teh pokémons are kept..

Giovanni:*getting annoyed* I know that. Why didn't you catch the thieves who went in there?

Jessie: Well.. um.. we.. I mean, Lani..

Giovanni: Hold on a second.*turning around to see who disturbed him* What is it?

A Rocket: There's someone to see you. She says it's very important..

Giovanni: Important?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a phone call?!

A Rocket: I tried to tell her that you're busy at the moment but she wouldn't..*interrupted by Lani banging the door open and walking up to Giovanni's desk* listen.

Giovanni:*to the Rocket* Go away!*to Lani* What now? I have enough trouble with your sisters, what do you want?

Lani: I want my own partner. No more working with Jessie and James.

Jessie:*echoing from the reciever* No James! I'm on the phone with the Boss! That can wait! I mean it!

Lani: Oh really?*grins evilly* Well, to me it sounds like they'd rather be doing something else.

Giovanni: Yes, they happen to ba a very difficult pair, but they won't work with anyone else.

Lani: Let me guess, no one else can put up with them for more than 10 minutes?

Giovanni: Forget about Jessie and James. Now why should I give you your own partner?

Lani: For one, I'll tell my sister what you really are like and do for a living. She still thinks that you

just run a normal company..*laughs* She's a bit dense..

Giovanni: I take it that you don't mean Saraphina.

Lani: Of course I don't. She knows who you are. She knows what you do. Just like me.*her grin gets bigger and more evil* Now if you don't let me have my way.. well then sister dear will get the shock of her life and probably die from it. Now we wouldn't want that now would we?

Giovanni:*noticing that Lani has a point* No we wouldn't..

Lani:*realizing she hit a weak spot* Well, then.. give me my own partner. Or I'll call Celine on the spot. Y'see I have her on speed dial..*takes her cell phone out*

Giovanni: Alright. But there are conditions.

Lani: There always are with you, aren't there?

Giovanni:*ignoring Lani* One: You'll have to change your name into something more suitable for a Rocket member.

Lani:*looking bored* yuh-huh..

Giovanni: Two: No dating. And absolutely no boyfriends already. Three: That outfit, you have to change it. It sticks out from the rest.

Lani: Well, duh! That's why I'm keeping my outfit like this. No way do I want to look like the rest of the Team Rocket females!

Giovanni: Well, it's your desicion. The outfit goes or you'll be stuck with Jessie and James forever.

Lani: How about if we do it like this. The outfit stays. I dump my current boyfriend.

Giovanni: Well.. if you put it that way..

Lani: And my sister won't find out about you..

Giovanni: Alright. You'll get your own partner in a week. The time until then..

Lani:*interrupting* Is for a vacation. Thank you!*practically skips ot of the room*

Giovanni:*muttering to himself* I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a fifteen year old.*Jessie screeches* *Giovanni realizes that Jessie is still on the phone* Jessie?

Jessie: Yes sir?

Giovanni: I'll get back to you later on this subject. But for now you can rejoice. Lani will no longer be with you and James.

Jessie: What? Oh thank you sir!

Giovanni hangs up the phone. He shakes his head.

Giovanni:*sighs* Pesky little things, that Lani and Saraphina. But smart. It's a good thing that most of the Rockets are a bit more denser like Jessie and James. They're easier to brainwash.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Wind, Blizzard and Mondo(isn't there a shorter way to say it's them?!?) have found a small(Guess what! Yes, that's right...) hotel room! Wind is sitting on the floor, her pokémons around her. She's hugging them and giving them kisses and telling them how muuuuuuuch she missed them.

Blizzard:*shaking his head* She needs professional help...

Misty: She's just happy to have them back.

Blizzard:*rolling his eyes* Whatever.*pause* Hey, sis!*no response* Wind!*no reaction* Yo, Flash!

Wind's Pikachu, Flash, turns around.

Flash: Cha?^What?^

Blizzard:*smiles* Tell your little mistress that I'm the one who haven't seen you guys in long time.

Flash: Pika- pi- pika- chu!^Wind, I think your brother wants to see us too.^

Wind: Huh?*notices Blizzard looking* Oh, right...*gets up*

Blizzard: Nice of you to notice me*picks up Flash* How've you been, little fellow?

Flash:^What's your ankle?^

Blizzard:*looking shocked*Just happy to see you! Something wrong with that?

Flash gives him look saying yeah-right.

Blizzard:*putting the electric mouse down*Still doesn't trust me! Well, Moondance, you'll say hello to me, won't you?

Moondance: War-tortle!^Of course^

Blizzard: See? Now this is what I was expecting, some trust...

Wind:*shakes her head, smiling* You're impossible.

Blizzard:*holding up wartorle* I wanted to say hi to your pokémons, before I take off again.*to Moondance* Boy, you're heavy.

Moondance: Tortle!^Am not!^

Misty: You're gonna leave?

Blizzard: Yeah. I have my own jorney. 

Wind: I take it you don't want me to come along?

Blizzard: Hell no!!! Uh, I mean, nice of you to ask and... 

Wind:*smiling* I understand.*she walks to him and gives him a hug* Take care, won't you?

Blizzard: Sis, people are watching...

Misty laughs to his expression. Just at the moment Lani enters.

Wind: Well...?

Lani: What?

Wind: How was your Boss?

Lani: I think he was feeling quite alright, but nice of you to ask.

Wind gives her an evil glare.

Mondo:*walks to Lani and wraps his arms around her* Sweety, you know what she ment...

Lani:*sigh*Yes, yes... I'm here, so he didn't kill me. He even let me have an own partner.

Ash: So you won't be with Jessie and James anymore?

Lani: No, I won't. That's what getting my own partner means.

Mondo:*looking a bit worried* Who is he?

Lani: I don't know, yet.

Wind:*looking at two of them* To a complite different subject... Are you two an item?

Mondo: Yes.

Lani:*at the same time* No.

Mondo:*looks at Lani confused* No? But I thought that...

Lani: You thought wrong.

Mondo looks hurt. He lets his arms drop.

Mondo:*muttering* I'll go and get some fresh air...

He leaves the room.

Wind:*gives Lani questoning eyebrow* Ok... what was that?

Lani: Nothing.

Wind: Bulls'. You're not gonna tell me?

Lani: No.*looking at Brock* But I might change information...

Wind: Oh...*blush*. *gets up* Private.

They leave the room. 

Ash, Misty and Brock look at Blizzard who's still arguing with Wind's pokémons.

Brock: So, you guys wanna grab some food?

Ash: Sure!

To Be Continue…

__

Tomorrow: part 12! The final chapter to this great saga! Yay. Aren't you excited? Well, tell us what you think, ok?


	12. "Don't tell me this is happening!!"

Authors: Lani & Wind

Rating: PG13

Category: Syrap romance!

Feedback: Yes, please! Lani[thehippiechick85@yahoo.com][1] or/and Wind[bat_girl_2@hotmail.com][2]

Disclaimer: One last time: We- do- not- own- them! We do own Wind, Lani, Blizzard, Saraphina, the guy with wonderful cigarettes, Trey… and everyone else we happened to make up. Plus the brownies are our team mark, don't steal them!

Authors' note: The last chapter… We have few notes, but we put them in the end, so now, FI(AH): final chapter!

Falling in (a hole)

Part 12:"Don't tell me this is happening!!"

Wind and Lani have reached a quiet spot, where they sit down to talk.

Wind: Spill it out. What's going, or not going, on with you and Mondo?

Lani: Oh no! You'll go first!*evil smile* Tell me...

Wind:*very red* What?

Lani: You know... everything*laughs*

Wind: There isn't that much to tell...

Lani: Sure there is! Since you don't obviously know where to start, I'll help you, again. Soooo, you're together with Brock?

Wind:*biting her lip* I don't know.

Lani: Don't know? Have you kissed? Have you... you know, done that?

Wind: Yes and no.

Lani: Are you going to?

Wind: I don't know!!

Lani: Awfully a lot of I-don't-know's...

Wind: Whatever. Your turn.

Lani: We have and haven't.

Wind: And you're not together?

Lani: Not anymore.

Wind: What does that mean?

Lani:*sigh* I promised to dumb him, if I get to keep my own uniform.

Wind: What?!? I can't believe you would...

Lani: Hey, my uniform is like part of my personality, ok?

Wind: So, I take it he doesn't know yet he has been dished for a piece of clothing?

Lani: No. You know, that really makes me sound like a bad person.

Wind:*smiling friendly* Maybe it was ment to.

Lani:*looks at Wind* You're weird.

Wind: Like wise.

Lani: Well, I have a vacation now, for a week. After that I'll have my own partner. Oh, and I have to come up with a new name for myself.

Wind: I can help you with that, if you like.

Lani: Really? Thanks.

Wind: What are friends for?*offers her hand*

Lani shakes Wind's hand.

Jessie, James and Meowth are doing a wild victory dance.

Jessie: Lani is gone! Lani is gone!

James: No more southern accent!

Meowth: Da Boss won't kill us! Da Boss won't kill us!

They hug each other out of joy.

James: So, do we too have a holiday?

Jessie: I don't know.

Meowth: Who cares?! Meowth is gonna take days off!

James: Let's go to beach!

Jessie: Shopping!

Meowth: Amusement park!

James: Let's do all that!

Jessie: Ok.*pause* But I'm not going to the roller coaster!

Wind and Lani returned to the hotel room. Blizzard was only one there. He was sitting on a bed, looking at a map. When he heard them coming he looked up.

Blizzard: Good, you're here.*he gets up* Thought I should say 'bye' before I go.

Wind: That's was nice of you.

Ash, Misty and Brock come in as well.

Misty: You're leaving?

Blizzard: Yeah. Bye Misty, nice meeting you.

Misty: You too.

Blizzard: Brock, remember what I told about our dad.*grins*

Brock: I will...

Blizzard: Ash. You're an idiot with dumb luck, so I quess I see you in pokémonlegue.

Ash:*happily* Sure.*pause* Wait a sec...

Blizzard: Lani, don't ever do it again! And don't even think about my pokémons that way.*warning look*

Lani:*snorts* Like you could stop me...

Blizzard: Wind, I'll see during Christmas?

Wind: You will.

Blizzard:*lifts his back bag* Ok, bye everyone!

He leaves.

Lani:*turns to Ash&co.* You didn't happen to see Mondo while you were out?

Brock: He was at his car, didn't seem too happy.

Lani: Right... I guess I should go and talk to him.

Lani walks out to clear things with Mondo.

Lani was walking so fast that she didn't see Jessie and James coming around the corner. She bashes straight into James.

Lani: Watch it!

James:*grabs ahold of Jessie* She's still here!

Lani: Why, Jahmes. Ah ya afraid ohf pooh lil ol me?

James: Jessie!

Jessie: Lani!

Lani: What?

Jessie: Stop that. Now.

Lani:*dropping the accent* Yeah, sure. Just because I got rid of you, I'll be nice and not torture you anymore..*smirks*

Jessie: Funny, I was thinking the same about you.

James:*confused* So you're not really from the South?

Lani: Duh! I can imitate any accent I want.*putting on an Italian accent* The pizza isa so goota with a oregono.

James: Oh.. So where are you really from then?

Lani: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

Jessie: Right. Well, hopefully I won't be seeing you around.

Lani: The feeling's mutual.. Well, I must be on my way. Adíos!

Jessie: What?!

Lani:*sighs* *muttering to herself* What idiots..*to Jessie* Bye!

Lani goes past them and starts looking for Mondo.

After a couple of blocks she sees him sitting in his car, looking pretty sour. Lani walks over to him, opens the car door and sits down in the passenger seat.

Lani: Hi.

Mondo just looks at her without replying, then looks away again.

Lani: Well, don't talk to me then. But..

Mondo: But what?

Lani: Hey! You are going to talk to me!

Mondo: But what?

Lani: But.. I really do like you..

Mondo: Then why did you say that we weren't a couple? Why? I mean, I like you. I really like you.. but then you go and say that we're not a couple eventhough we've been acting like it since when you wore that southern dress..

Lani: Well, I mean.. I know I wasn't acting then. I really meant it. But were you acting?

Mondo: NO! Haven't I made it clear enough?

Lani: Let me think..

Mondo: You..*starts chuckling* you are impossible..*leans over and kisses her*

Lani: So, does this mean I'm forgiven?

Mondo: Yeah.. for the time being..

Lani: Great.*smiles*

Mondo:*smiles back* Now what?

Lani:*leaning over* Well.. we could..

Mondo: Yeah?

Lani: Go to an amusement park! I have a whole week free!!

Mondo:*disappointed* Oh.. alright.. I just thought, that.. well..

Lani: Aww.. there is the Tunnel of Love there.. now drive!!

Mondo: Aye aye, captain!

Ash&co are still sitting in the hotel room.

Wind: I'm kinda hungry.

Ash: We just ate!

Wind: You did, I was with Lani, remember?

Ash: Right...

Wind:*gets up* It's ok. I'll go and grab something, you guys do what ever you want.

Ash:*brightens up* You mean I can actually earn a badge from here?

Wind looks at him and walks out of the door, shaking her head.

Brock: Wait! I'll come with you.*runs after her*

Misty:*screaming after them* Hey! You're gonna just leave me with him?!*points at Ash*

When there is no answer, she looks very defeated and lets out a deep sigh.

Lani and Mondo have arrived to the Amusement park. It's not very big one, but it has the most important things like rollercoaster, merry-go-round, ghost castle and, of course the Tunnel of Love. (So, do we really need to into details, here? I didn't think so eithhhh... What?! Details?!? Fine...) They're sitting in one of those really overly sweet swan-shaped boat, floading through dark tunnel and they're not talking about math... More like, not talking about anything. It's kinda hard, when you're... well, using your mounth for something else.

A voice:*obviously from the previous boat* Why does it have to be so dark in here?

Another voice:*between clenched teeht* So that other people can't see you...

First voice: Oh, ok.*pause*. Will you protect me?

Second voice:*annoyed* This isn't the Ghost Ride!!

First voice:*whining* But it's still dark...

This converstation is somewhat disturbing Mondo&Lani's romantic moment. They're trying their best to ignore it.

Second:*almost yelling* Yes, it's dark! You can close your eyes, if it makes you feel better.

First voice: I'll still know, that anything can jump out at me and...

Second voice: Nothing is gonne jump on you!! Well, except me, but that's not the point.

First voice:*clearly happier* You're gonna jump on me? Like hugging and other things?

Second voice: If you won't shut up, I won't!*muttering* And people say your the romantic one...

Lani had gotten fed up with this scene.

Lani:*yelling* Could you two just shut up!!

First voice:*scared* Who's that?!?

Second voice:*yelling back* We have the right to be as noisy as we want!!

Lani: You're ruining everyone else's fun!

Second voice: Like I care...

They keep on yelling at each other for the rest of the ride, which is luckyly not very long. Finally they come to the day light again.

Lani:*screaming* Juts because you don't have a lovelife...*sees who she is arguing with* Jessie?!?

Jessie: Lani?!? And Mondo?

Mondo: Um, hi?

James: Daylight again! Hurra!*gets whacked by Jessie's paperfan*

Jessie: You weren't in danger of anykind!!!

Mondo:*looks at Lani* Maybe we should leave them alone...

Lani: Agreed.

Mondo: So, you wanna go again?

Lani:*smiling* Sure. There is a possibility that this time we'll actually get to enjoy this ride...

Wind and Brock are sitting in a park, Wind is eating a sandwitch and drinking some lemonade.

Brock: You're happy to have your pokémons back?

Wind: Of course. Without them, I felt... defendless or something.

Brock: You shouldn't have. I'll protect you*puts his arm around her*

Wind:*blush* Thanks.*looks up at him* You're really sweet*gives him a kiss*

Brock gladly returns the favor.

A voice: Excuse me.

They turn to look up to see officer Jenny.

Jenny: This is a public place, so I recomend you take your little activities indoors.

Wind: We were just kissing!

Jenny: Well, you and your boyfriend can do it somewhere else. That old couple over there said it disturbs them to see you... Erm?*notices red-faced Brock who's holding her hand very tight*

Brock: Wow! You must be the most beautiful Jenny I've ever met...

Jenny:*looking puzzeled* Right... so, could you...

Brock:*cuts in* I'll do whatever you want! Would... would you... go..go...go out with me?

Wind gets up quietly and starts walking.

Wind:*muttering to herself* Why the hell am I such an idiot?!*sigh* What do I see in him?*shakes her head*... whatever it is, it can't be worth putting up with this... it just can't...

Misty is sitting on the bed talking to herself, while Ash is asleep.

Misty: I'm so glad that there came another female to travel with us. I was about to go crazy with them.. *looks at Ash lying on the bed* Oh, I just hope that I didn't put too much of that sleeping pill powder into his soda. But he deserved it. He was yapping too much and started to get annoying.*sigh* I just hope that Wind doesn't get too frusterated with Ash's stupidity, I know I have but I want my bike back, or with Brock's female infatuation. I know that I couldn't take it if my boyfriend would be after every living female. *looks at Ash again* Okay.. I take it that he's going to be asleep for awhile, so I'll just quickly go get myself some soda from the vending machine down the hall.

Misty gets up and walks out the room, shutting the door behind her making it lock. The room key is still on the table.

Wind had come to a decision. But how was she going to tell Brock? Well, that's easy. She just tells him. Simple.

Wind: Brock?

Brock: Hmm?*still mooning over Officer Jenny*

Wind:*hits him* Brock!

Brock:*snapping out of it* Huh?! What?

Wind: Brock, there's something I have to tell you.

Brock:*concerned* What is it? Tell me! Oh no. You have cancer! Oh my poor baby!*takes Wind into his arms*

Wind:*pushing Brock away* No!

Brock: No?

Wind: No.

Brock: Oh I'm so glad!*takes Wind into his arms again*

Wind:*wiggles out from Brock's embrace* Brock, please. Let me finish.

Brock: Oh, okay.

Wind: Okay. You are probably going to continue on with Ash and Misty, right?

Brock: Right. Now what does this have to do with anything?

Wind:*holds up her hand* Just let me talk right now. Anyway, you're going to continue with them.

Brock: And you.

Wind: Uh, no. I'm not coming with you.

Brock:*surprised* You're not? Why?

Wind: I have my own ways to go. And this isn't really working out now is it?

Brock: What isn't working out?

Wind: See! This is what I mean! There is nothing to that is or isn't working! You at least can't

acknowledge it!

Brock: You mean.. us? But of course this is working..

Wind: Trust me, it's not.

Brock: But.. but.. I really really like you. You can't leave! I'm devoted to you and you only!

Wind: I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. I'm leaving. And no, you're not devoted to me. I can understand that you guys need to look, but not at every single female! I just can't take it anymore.

Brock: But I promise to stop!

Wind:*smiles sadly* No, you're young, play the field. You're free now. You always have been.. I was just a temporary person who felt tied down to..

Brock: But.. well.. when are you then leaving?

Wind: Tomorrow..

Brock: Oh.. well, for the time we still have left, let's go to the amusement park..

Wind: Okay..

Lani and Mondo emerge from the Tunnel of Love. They're holding hands.

Lani:*smiling* That was fun..

Mondo: Yes.. it was, wasn't it?

Lani: Now what? The roller coaster?

Mondo: Sure..

They start walking towards the roller coaster which twists and turns and loops around at least six times.

Lani: Mondo? There's something you should probably know.

Mondo: What?

Lani: You know that I like you, really like you, right?

Mondo: Yeah?

Lani: Well, I had to lie to the Boss.. and you're involved..

Mondo: Really? What about?

Lani: Well, one of the conditions that I can get my own partner was that I dump you..

Mondo:*suddenly turns sour* And you're doing it right now? In the middle of a beautiful day?

Lani:*quickly* Oh no no no. I'm not dumping you. No way. But the Boss now thinks that I have, so if he asks or anything.. then.. well.. you wouldn't mind lying a teensy bit now would you?

Mondo: Well..

Lani: Pleeeeease?

Mondo: Oh, alright. I don't want to lose you.

Lani: I don't want to lose you either, but remember. This has to be secret. No one can know. Not Jessie. Not James. Especially those two. They don't think.

Mondo:*chuckling* You're right about them. They don't think. *takes Lani into his arms* At least we can enjoy these last few days before you get your own partner and you have to go away. It might be awhile before we meet again you know..

Lani:*sighs* I know. *puts on the accent* But Mondo, mah dahling. We cahn ahlways keep Jessie and Jahmes entahtained with ou-ah act of south meets west, now cahn't we?

Mondo:*also putting on his accent* Yes ma'am.

Lani:*laughing* Oh come on. Let's go already..*pulls Mondo towards the roller coaster*

The sun was setting and Amusement park was closing up, which means everyone headed towards the hotell. Brock and Wind had run into Lani&Mondo, so they all came back with Mondo's car. After saying good night, they went to their own rooms.

Wind:*realices Misty sitting in front of their room**puzzeled* Misty?

Misty: Huh? Oh, great, you're finally here. What on earth took you so long?! You were supposed to go and just have something to eat.

Wind: Well, we sorta ended up in an amusement park and...

Misty: Whatever. Open the door, won't you?

Brock:*opening the door* Did you and Ash fight or something? Since he didn't open the door.

Misty:*getting a bit red* He's asleep. You know how deeply he sleeps. The ned of the world wouldn't wake him up, not to mention a knock on the door.

Brock: Suppose you're right...

They enter the room. Brock walks over to Ash and shakes him. He doesn't react any way.

Brock:*gives Misty a questioning look* Very deeply.

Misty:*still light shade of red* What did I say?*changing the subject* Did you have fun?

Brock:*with not much ethuasm* Sure...

Wind:*rumbling through her backbag* Whatever.*pause* Anyone seen my pencilcase?

Misty: I borrowed it. Can I return it later?

Wind: Not much later. I'm leaving tomorrow.

Misty: What?!? You can't do that!

Wind: Can and will. I have my own jorney to continue.

Misty: Can't you do it with us?

Wind: Nope. That wouldn't work.

Misty: Why? What wouldn't work... wait a sec... *turns to Brock* It's your fault she's leaving!!!

Brock: What?!

Wind: It's not he's fault. And it's not Ash's fault, nor yours. I just felt like it, that's all.

Misty:*still giving Brock unfriendly looks* If you so.

Wind: Right*lifts her bag* Whow! It's heavy!*opens it again* What weights so much?

After a moment she takes out a quite big round object wrapped in brown paper.

Misty:*curious* What is it?

Wind:*opening the paper a bit* It's the stone.

Misty: The stone? What's that?

Brock: You still have it?

Wind: Obviously, yes. But I can't go carrying it around with me, it's too heavy. Do you want it?

Brock:*looking bit sad* No.

Wind: Ok.*thinks for a moment* I know whom I give it to.

She put its back to her bag and walks out the room.

Wind: Be back in a flash!

Misty: Hey! What was that stone?!

Jessie opened the door, when she heard a knock. It was the last night they'd have to share a room with Mondo&Lani, so she was on a pretty good mood.

Jessie:*opening the door* Yes, if it's food it's for us, if not then you have the wrong place.

Wind: Is Lani around?

Jessie: You!*recovers quickly* No, she's not...

Lani:*o/s* Is it for me?*walks to the door and sees Wind* Oh, hi.

Jessie:*muttering* I'll just leave you alone...*brust past Wind, out of the door and walks off*

Wind: Well, I'd say she was almost being nice.

Lani:*shugs* You had something to tell to me or is this just a social call? Knowing you, it probably isn't...

Wind: I thought I'd drob by to say "bye" before I go.

Lani: You're leaving?

Wind: Yap.*pause* You know, even though we're not best friends anymore, it doesn't have to mean we can't be friends at all, does it?

Lani: No.

Wind:*smiling* Good. So, you better write to me, or I'll wring your neck.

Lani: I will. It's just, I'm quite busy usually...

Wind: Take the time, ok? By the way, I have something for you.

Lani:*intrested* What?

Wind:*sees Mondo in the room* Mondo, come over here, will you? *to Lani* It's quite heavy, don't want you to brake your back.

She gives them a round object wrapped in paper.

Lani:*sarcasticly* Wow, this it what I always wanted.

Mondo:*holding the other half of the "packet" as Lani has the other one* You're gonna open it?

Lani: Sure...*rips off the paper* It's... a stone?!

Wind: A jewel stone, so I think it should be some value. Plus it's probably anteque.

Mondo: It's kinda pretty...

Lani: I quess. Thanks anywayz.

Wind:*looking at them and grinning* No probs. You remember to write!

Lani: Yeah, yeah...*she closes the door*

Mondo: It was nice of her to give you a present.

Lani: She probably just wanted to get rid off extra weight.

Mondo:*giving her a questioning look* You have a healthy attidute about friends...

Lani: Not all friends, just her. But do you really care?*wrapping her arms around his neck*

Mondo:*smiling* Well...

The sun was rising. Slowly at first, looking a bit reddish paking the sky turn orangey, then pink then a nice light blue as the sun starts to shine more brightly. The light flooded everywhere, the darkness made way for it. The light shone through every window, lit up every nook and cranny. And this includes the rooms of the hotel where Lani, Mondo, Jessie and James were spending their time. Wind and the rest were lucky and didn't have a window on that side of the hotel, so that the one who wanted to sleep could.. Lani gets up from the bed yawning. She walks over to the door that leads to the balcony. She opens the door and walks out. She smells the fresh air. Mondo comes up from behind Lani and circles his arms around her waist.

Mondo: Morning..

Lani: Morning. How'd you sleep?

Mondo: Pretty good.. you?

Lani: Like a baby.

Mondo: So, what are we going to do today?

Lani:*jokingly* We? What makes you think you're included?*gives Mondo a small kiss*

Mondo:*smiling* Well.. I was just wondering, if you don't have anything special planned..

Lani: Yes?

Mondo: You'll see.. Just keep your day free..

Lani: I can try..

Mondo: You can..*kisses Lani*

Lani:*after the kiss ends* Well, I'm going to go take a shower..

Mondo: Can I come too?

Lani:*gently pushes Mondo* No.. I'm going alone..

Mondo: Okay.. But don't take long. I'm going to get lonely.

Lani: I won't..*kisses Mondo's forehead*

Lani goes inside leaving Mondo sitting on a chair on the balcony.

Inside the room where Team Twerp was residing,everyone was up and ready for the day except Ash, who was still out of it.

Misty:*a bit worried* He is going to wake up right?

Wind:*a questioning look* he is supposed to, isn't he?

Brock: Well.. Let's go eat breakfast then, we'll wake him up.

Wind: Okay, but I don't have much time. I have to be on my way soon you know..

Misty: But you do have time for breakfast. And you HAVE to help us to get Ash awake!

Wind: Yeah, I'll help. But let's go already.

Brock: Sure..

They leave the room, with Ash sleeping..

Jessie:*opens one eye* James?

James:*still sleeping* Oh.. my sweet..

Jessie:*opens the other eye as well* Oh, you're still sleeping..*hits James* Time to get up!

James: Aww, Jessie! I still want to sleep.

Jessie: No, we have to go and lay a trap for Team Twerp, remember?

James: Oh, right.*sits up rubbing his eyes, notices the empty bed next to them* Where's Lani and Mondo?

Jessie:*confused* Lani and Mondo? They're right th..*the word dies on her lips when she sees the empty bed*

James: So? Where are they?

Jessie: I don't know. But I don't care either. We have to get going! Now move!

James:*grumbling* Yeah, yeah..

Ash sits up on the bed. He rubs his eyes. He notices that he's the only one in the room. Then his eyes rest on his wrist watch. 11 a.m.!

Ash:*muttering* I can't believe they just left me like that. Great friends I have..

The door opens. Misty, Brock and Wind walk in.

Wind: See, he's up. You don't need my help.

Misty:*relieved* Right..

Wind: Well, now that I'm not needed, I'll be on my way as soon as I'll get my backpack and then I'll go say bye to Lani.

Brock: Let me at least go get your bag for you. You can go say bye to Lani while I look for it, then I'll bring it to the lobby downstairs.

Wind: Well, okay..*leaves*

Ash: Wait a minute!*happily* She's not coming with us anymore?

Misty: No, she's going away.

Ash: Great! Now it's just like we were before she appeared..

Brock:*wistfully* Yeah, it will..

Wind knocks on the door to Lani's room. No answer. She knocks again. A grumpy looking Jessie opens the door.

Jessie: What?

Wind: Oh, is Lani there?

Jessie: No. She's not.

Wind:*surprised* She's not?

Jessie: No, neither is Mondo. Now go away.*shuts the door*

Wind is staring at the door with an open mouth.

Wind:*thinking* That's strange. She's never up this early. Well, I still have to go now, so I can't wait around for her..

Wind walks to the elevator and goes down to the lobby.

Brock sees Wind sitting on a chair waiting for him to turn up with her bag.

Brock: Here. Good luck on your journey.

Wind: Thanks. Tell me when Ash gets smarter..

Brock: I will..

Misty and Ash appear from Brock.

Ash: Okay, let's go already! We have to find the next gym!

Misty: Ash, relax. We have plenty of time.

Brock: Well, see you around..

Wind: Yeah, bye..

Misty: Bye. It was nice knowing you..

They all leave the hotel, Wind going from the enterance left and Ash&co going right.

Lani felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. Here she was, riding around with Mondo. She couldn't see where they were going since Mondo had told her that it had to be a surprise.

Lani: When are we going get there?

Mondo: Soon, my sweet, soon. Just be patient.

Lani: I'll try, but Patience is NOT my middle name.

Mondo: I believe you.*a pause* Well, here we are.

Lani: Can I take this off now?

Mondo: Not yet. Wait, I'll come and help you out of the car.

Lani: Okay.

She could hear Mondo turning the engine off, getting out and after a while opening her door.

Mondo: Here, take my hand.*takes ahold of Lani's hand*

Lani: Okay..

Mondo helps Lani out, leads her a bit and then stops.

Mondo: Okay, now keep your eyes closed even though I'm going to remove this.. open them when I tell you to.

Lani: Okay.

Mondo:*takes off the scarf* Okay, now.

Lani opens her eyes.

Lani: Wow.. it's so beautiful.*then she sees a picnic table that's been set up for two that has two candles burning* Oh, Mondo.. You shouldn't have

Mondo: Anything for my baby. *takes a portable CD player out and puts on some slow, soft romantic music*

Lani: You really did think of everything..

Mondo:*takes Lani into his arms and whispers into her ear* Did you know that it's been exactly 6 days since we met?

Lani: Really?

Mondo: Yes, really..

Lani feels like she's going to melt when he kisses her.

Lani: Now I really am the happiest girl on Earth.

Jessie and James are crouching in the bushes, hidden from view. Meowth has fallen asleep. He said he was tired because he couldn't sleep because of the noise in the room last night..

James: Jessie? Where are they?

Jessie: I don't know.

James: They'd bette rcome soon, because I'm hungry.

Jessie:*sighs* You're always hungry..

Misty:*yelling* Ash!! You idiot! Now look where we are!

Ash: What? All I did was read the map!

Misty: Exactly! We're lost again in the woods!

Brock: You guys, chill. We can still get out from here.

Misty: Yeah, right..

Ash: Now just let me read the ma-a-a-a-p!*lurches forward and grabs Misty and Brock*

Misty and Brock lose their balance and all of them fall into a huge hole.

Misty: Oh great, we're in a hole again.. now let me guess, there's going to come two girls scouts to help us up..

A voice: You need any help?

Misty looks up and sees two girl scouts.

Misty:*wide-eyed* Not again! Don't tell me this is happening!!

The End

*snifs* I can't believe it's done! Well, it has been fun. You do realice, that the endings was very mushy… at your part. *smiling happily* Yeah… *rolling her eyes* Great. You had somethings to say? Actually, yes. I wanna thanks every single person who has read through this story and especially the ones who have reviewed! I love you all! You are the greatest, the reason we put this up. Hope you enjoyed it! Now, I don't think we'll be doing anything like this for long time… We already are, a story called NES, but I don't think we'll post it up. Anywayz, Wind is gonna continue with Pokémon and some other stuff. I'll be also writing, but most likely, not Pokémon. The thing we would like to know, is: Do you wanna read more about Lani or Wind or anyone else we made up? If you wanna hear, you can count that she will write those stories. Isn't anyone curious who's gonna be Lani's partner? *sigh* Unfortunately, it's not Mondo… Well, once more: Thanks you people, reading, reviewing and suporting! And now, one last favor: Review, please? You've already spend so much time reading our "novel" that spending one or two minutes writing feedback, won't make much difference for you, but to us it does! Kisses! And hugs! Thank you people!

   [1]: mailto:thehippiechick85@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:bat_girl_2@hotmail.com



End file.
